Recien llegados
by Pablochx
Summary: Un humano junto a su hermana llegan a equestria tras escuchar unas misteriosas explosiones provenientes del cielo, Pablo tendra que cuidar de su hermana pequeña en este nuevo mundo, y tal vez a comenzar una nueva vida en ese lugar.
1. Capitulo 1, Recien llegados

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, si veo que le gusta a la gente lo continuare, por ahora les dejo el capitulo 1**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
><strong>_

**Me llamo Pablo, mi altura esta cerca de los 1,95 metros. Mi cabello es de color negro y lo tengo largo, pasando mis hombros. Tengo 18 años**

**Era una noche normal, mi celular marcaban las 23:48 de la noche. Hace 15 minutos había llegado a mi casa, estudio durante la noche.**

**Estaba recostado en mi cama escuchando ''Rain of a thousand flames'' desde mi celular. La noche transcurría tranquila, de la cocina venían las risas de mi mama y mi hermana pequeña. De seguro estaban jugando algún juego de mesa con mi tia y le estaban ganando.**

**…**

**…**

**El celular marcaba las 1:19, cuando escuche a mi hermana subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.**

**Me encontraba recostado en mi cama estudiando para la Evaluación de ingles, cuando unos calcetines golpearon mi cara.**

**Frente de mi estaba mi hermanita intentando ocultar su sonrisa,**

-¿Qué haces?- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama, arqueando una ceja.

-Venia a asegurarme que no te hayas dormido, después de todo tienes que estudiar para tu examen de ingles. Tienes suerte de tener una hermana tan buena como yo-

-Ah, que buena hermanita eres, pero la próxima vez, no me tires tus calcetines usados para revisar si estoy despierto o no- El sarcasmo de mis palabras era tan obvio que hasta ella se podría dar cuenta.

-¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo ya? Creo que mañana tienes clases-

-Uuuh, que aburrido eres-

-Lo se, vete a dormir Carina. Mañana tienes clases-

-Pero… Aun no ten-

**Un sonido similar a una explosión vino de la calle, la ventana de mi habitación se ilumino completamente.**

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-

**Carina estaba totalmente nerviosa por el repentino estruendo.**

-Voy a salir a ver al balcón, quédate acá-

**Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, la calle estaba totalmente iluminada, como si fuera de día. Levante mi mirada hacia el cielo, estaba totalmente anaranjado y en el se podía ver múltiples explosiones.**

-¡¿Qué esta pasando Pablo, que son esas explosiones y de donde vienen?- Mi hermanita se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo derecho. A pesar de que ella estaba ahí, no podía dejar de ver ese cielo anaranjado.

-¡Tengo miedo Pablo!-

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero no dejare que nada malo te pase. Te lo juro-

**Le sonreía a mientras sujetaba firmemente su mano.**

**Las explosiones callaron repentinamente y el cielo volvió a tomar su color normal**

-¿Ves? No pasó nada malo-

**Lo último que escuche fue una descomunal explosión viniendo del cielo**

**Fue como pestañar, en un momento estaba viendo a mi hermana y en otro me encontraba cayendo en dirección a unos árboles.**

-¿Eh, estoy…,cayendo?-

-¡Pablo!-

**Observe encima mío y allí estaba Carina, sujetándose como podía a mi brazo, ¿Ella también estaba aquí?**

**La sujete del brazo y la abrace, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, el golpear esos árboles ya era un hecho. Pero si yo recibía el daño en lugar de mi hermana estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.**

**Antes de impactar los árboles no pude resistir gritar, sabia que eso iba a doler. Así que… ¿Para que contenerme?**

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

**Choque contra muchas ramas de distintos tamaños, pero todas dolían igual. El dolor que sentí al impactar el suelo era el peor que había experimentado en toda mi vida, comencé a retorcerme en el suelo. Pero no sentía que me había roto nada… Así que eso es de agradecer.**

**Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el dolor comenzó a irse, levante lentamente la mirada para ver como corrían las lagrimas en la cara de mi hermanita, sus ojos de color café estaban totalmente abiertos. Mierda… le dije que la protegería y ahora véanme retorciéndome penosamente en el suelo… Tengo que levantarme y demostrarle que estoy bien**

**Tome un poco de aire, y esforzando mis doloridos músculos me puse de pie lentamente.**

-Pa... ¿Pablo?-

-Ey… ¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Idiota, no te preocupes por mi. Tu recibiste los golpes! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?, pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente incluso podrías haber muerto!-

-Je…No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi…después de todo tengo que cuidarte-

**Le sonreía mientras me apoyaba contra un árbol, necesitaba tomar un poco mas de aire y ordenar mis pensamientos,**

-¿E…Estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien Carina, simplemente déjame descansar un momento-

**Ella se acerco a mí y se recostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro. El tiempo pasaba y al parecer ya era cerca del medio día.**

-Pablo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo hambre…-

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver donde estábamos, era un bosque con un camino de tierra. Mi estomago rugió ferozmente. Carina al escucharlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.**

-Creo que yo también tengo hambre, vamos a buscar algo para comer-

**Mi cuerpo respondía correctamente, al parecer lo único que sufrí durante la caída fueron golpes.**

**Recogí una rama de unos 82 cm, si nos encontrábamos con algo, podría defenderme**

**Caminamos durante un largo rato, preguntándonos donde estábamos. Con cada paso que dábamos se nos hacia cada vez mas obvio de que este lugar no se parecía a ningún otro que hayamos estado antes.**

**Las aves cantaban alegremente, el viento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro y algunos lugares donde mi camisa negra estaba rota.**

**En los árboles se veían manzanas, eso serviría para calmar nuestra hambre por el momento.**

-Ven Carina, creo que encontré algo que comer-

**Una cantidad impresionante de árboles llenos de manzanas se extendían hasta donde nuestra vista alcanzaba**

-¡Guau! ¡Esas manzanas se ven deliciosas! ¿Podrías bajar alguna para mi Pablo?-

-A sus ordenes mi molesta hermanita-

-¡No me digas así!-

**Tendría que haberme subido al árbol antes de molestarla, mi castigo por tan inocente broma fue una patada en mi pierna.**

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas? Fue solamente una broma…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora sube y bájame algo para comer!-

-Esta bien...-

**Fue fácil el subir al árbol, y desde ahí había una buena vista del lugar. Pude ver que si seguíamos el camino llegaríamos a una aldea, estaba a unas horas desde donde nos encontrábamos. Corte unas cuatro manzanas de gran tamaño, le alcance dos a Carina y yo me quede con las otras dos, estaban realmente deliciosas. Si alguien vendiera estas frutas de seguro tendría un negocio muy fructífero…**

-Jeje…fructífero-

-¿Dijiste algo Pablo?-

-¡¿Eh? No…nada-

-¡Te lo juro twilight, estoy segura de haber visto caer algo por esta zona!-

-¿Estas segura de que no era algún tipo de ave?-

-¡Era demasiado grande para ser un ave, además eran dos!-

-Pobrecillos…deben de estar heridos…y asustados-

**Un grupo de personas se estaban acercando, de seguro alguien nos vio caer aquí. Es un alivio podrán darnos una explicación de lo que pasa aquí. Me quede en el árbol esperando a que los dueños de esas voces nos encontraran, pero de entre los arbustos salieron unos ponies de colores…**

**Eran tres en total, uno de color violeta, otra de color amarillo con pelo rosado, y una de color cian con una cabellera de arco iris.**

**Las tres se quedaron congeladas al ver a Carina sentada contra el árbol comiendo unas manzanas.**

-¿Qué…que es ESO?-

_***Espera… ¡¿El caballo cian acaba de hablar?***_

-Dash, ten cuidado podría ser peligroso. Nunca habíamos visto algo como eso anteriormente-

**Los ojos de Carina estaban totalmente abiertos, atónita de lo que estaba viendo.**

-¿Ustedes…ustedes pueden hablar?-

**Se levanto rápidamente apoyándose contra el árbol.**

-¡Puede hablar!-

-¡Quédate donde estas, si intentas algo te golpeare!-

**El pequeño caballo de color cian se puso en una posición de ataque sus alas…¡¿Alas?**

**¡¿Esa cosa tiene alas?.**

-Pablo… seria una buena idea si me ayudaras aquí-

-¿Pablo?-

**Las tres se miraban entre si, confundidas ante quien podría estar llamando la creatura bípeda.**

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A ACERCARSE A MI HERMANITA!-

**Esta vez la mirada de los ponies era diferente, estaban confundidas y espantadas. Buscaban frenéticamente el lugar de donde podía haber provenido esa voz.**

-No me engañas con trucos baratos, se que eres tu la que intenta asustarnos para escapar-

**El Pegaso de color cian tenia la mirada fija en Carina mientras la apuntaba con una de sus patas.**

**Se le acercaba lentamente. Carina estaba aterrada, apenas podía hablar.**

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-

**Salte del árbol cayendo de pie entre mi hermana y el Pegaso. En mi mano derecha tenia el palo que anteriormente había traído conmigo.**

**Las tres se quedaron frías al ver una creatura que era mucho más grande que ellas. Yo no tenia intención alguna de hacerles daño pero si intentaban algo contra Carina o contra mi, obviamente mi respuesta seria agresiva**

-¿Qué…que son ustedes?-

**Escuche un pequeño grito y después el ruido de algo que caía al piso, observe que el poni de color amarillo estaba tirado en el suelo con las patas para arriba.**

**Quería reírme pero… no podía distraerme.**

-¡¿Por qué amenazan a mi hermana?-

-¡¿Por qué nos amenazas TU, con ese palo?

-¡Lo hago por que intentabas herir a mi hermanita!-

-Bueno, tranquilo los dos-

**El poni de color violeta interrumpió la discusión que estaba teniendo con el Pegaso.**

-Lo sentimos si reaccionamos mal ante tu hermana, así que por favor baje ese palo-

**Sus palabras parecían sinceras, si hubiese estado yo solo lo habría hecho, pero detrás de mi estaba Carina, y no podía permitirme que le pasara algo por un descuido mío.**

-Primero promete que no nos harán daño alguno, y sobre todo que controlaras a tu amiga-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?, no soy la mascota de nadie!-

-Dash, esta bien. Tranquilízate-

-Pero, ellos lucen peligrosos. Tan solo míralos-

-Dash, es obvio que el solamente esta cuidando a su hermana-

-Esta bien…-

-Listo, ahora por favor baje su arma-

**Deje el palo contra un árbol, y me acerque a hablar con ellos**

-Entonces… ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Qué raza son?-

**Preguntaba la poni de color violeta, mientras nos examinaba de pies a cabeza.**

-Somos…humanos, ¿Acaso nunca vieron uno?-

**Movió su cabeza negándolo.**

-Entiendo…Ahora, díganme sus nombres-

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Twilight, La vigorosa Pegaso que esta a mi lado se llama Rainbow dash, y la que se esta escondiendo detrás de mi es fluttershy, ¿Cuáles son los suyos?-

-Pues, mi nombre es Pablo. Y la chica que esta detrás de mi se llama Carina, Esto…lamento el mal entendido, Creí que intentarían lastimarla por eso tenia esa actitud tan agresiva-

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse-

-Me alegro que entiendas, ella es mi familia por lo cual tengo que cuidarla-

**Rainbow Dash se puso a la altura de mi cara y con una voz grave pregunto**

-Entonces… ¿Tú no tienes intención de hacerle daño a nadie?-

-Pues… no, amenos que no vea razón para hacerlo-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Si, lo digo enserio-

**Poco después de esto sentí una cuerda que se enredaba por mi torso jalándome contra un árbol, el golpe que me di contra el tronco me hizo perder el conocimiento…**

-¡Applejack, que estas haciendo!-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, hasta acá llega el capitulo 1, algo largo pero bueno, es para ver si le gusta como va quedando la historia, si veo buenos reviews lo continuare.**_


	2. Capitulo 2, Ponyville

_**Muchas gracias a los que dieron un review en el primer capitulo. Sobre una pregunta que me hicieron respecto si iban a ser los únicos humanos, tenía en mente meter a más personas pero creo que eso tal vez sea mas adelante. Todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia.**_

_**Expliquemos algunas cosas los signos - - Representan un dialogo, mientras que**_

_***Es un pensamiento* (Acción)**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

-Ey… ¿Creen que este bien?-

-No lo se, a estado inconciente mas de una hora-

_***¿Una hora? A todo esto en donde me encuentro… Por el momento fingiré que sigo inconciente, a lo mejor me puedo enterar de algo sobre este lugar***_

-Em, twilight. ¿Estas segura que es buena idea el traerlo a tu casa?-

-Supongo que si, no podemos dejarlo en el bosque. Si algún otro poni lo encuentra seria un verdadero problema-

-Ey…tu nombre era Carina, ¿Cierto?-

_***Así que estoy en la casa de twilight, y Carina también esta aquí*.**_

-¡¿Eh?...um, si-

_***Ah… ¿Por qué actúas tan tímida?... a mi siempre me estas golpeando y mangoneando, hmm creo que fingiré un poco mas, esto se puede poner divertido.***_

-Dime Carina, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo…doce años-

_***Mentirosa, tienes once aun. Los cumples recién en mayo.***_

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron aquí?-

-Creo que hace unas doce horas-

-¿Recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Pues…estaba en mi casa con Pablo, cuando escuchamos unas explosiones que venían de afuera, salimos a ver y después terminamos aquí-

-Ya veo…-

-¡Aaah!, demonios chica. Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y fíjate si son peligrosos o no-

_***Hmm, conozco las voces de las otras dos ponies, si no me equivoco son twilight y Dash, pero esta voz no se a quien pertenece… Tiene acento del campo.***_

-Cálmate applejack-

-¡No se tu, pero yo tengo una familia que proteger y si estos tipos son peligrosos para ellos u cualquier otro ponie tendremos que tomar medidas-

_***Bueno, las cosas se están poniendo calientes por aquí, ¿Hmm? Alguien se esta aferrando a mi brazo***_

-¡Ahora responde niña, Son tú o el chico grande que esta durmiendo, peligrosos para este pueblo!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, ni yo ni mi hermano heriríamos a alguien!-

-¡¿Y como podemos confiar en ti? No sabes prácticamente nada de ti o de tu hermano!-

-Ey… ¿Quieren dejar de gritar? Me van a dar dolor de cabeza, pensé en poder darme una pequeña siesta, pero con tantos gritos es imposible-

_***Bueno, es hora de que yo también participe y aclare un poco las cosas… aun que también necesito respuestas. Y conocer al que me dejo inconciente***_

**Me estire en el sillón en el cual estaba recostado, y bostecé no me moleste en taparme la boca. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con que Carina estaba aferrada a mi brazo izquierdo, y que unas cuatro ponies me observaban, a tres ya la conocía, Rainbow Dash estaba volando sobre mi cabeza, Twilight estaba de pie frente mío, me pareció haber visto a fluttershy escondida tras un ponie de color anaranjado con sombrero de vaquero.**

**Observe a mi alrededor lentamente, todo estaba hecho de madera. Había enormes estantes llenos de libros, Papiros, Y otros elementos de biblioteca. Pero era muy acogedor, parecía un buen lugar para estudiar o para echarse una siesta… Por supuesto no esta vez, puesto que tenia a una vaquerita gritándome.**

-(Bosteza) Bueno… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-¿Vieron sus enormes colmillos?-

-Yo también los vi, Mejor comienza a explicarte amigo si no quieres irte de aquí sin ellos-

-Wow, tranquila vaquera. Si crees que te voy a hacer daño mordiéndote o algo parecido te estas equivocando, en segundo lugar. Como le dije a tu amiga twilight antes de que una soga me hiciera reventarme contra un árbol. Yo no tengo intención de hacerle daño a nadie, Amenos que ellos me amenacen primero-

-¿Lo dices… en serio?-

-No bromearía contigo sobre esto, así que por favor deja de ser tan hostil contra nosotros-

-Lo…Lo siento, es que yo tengo amigos y familia aquí, no me perdonaría que por un descuido algo les pasara-

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, puesto que yo pienso lo mismo respecto a mi hermana.

Supongo que en eso somos parecidos-

**La vaquera estaba apenada por lo que había pasado, Trataba de esconder su rostro con su sombrero.**

_***Je, parecía ser alguien muy difícil de llevar pero ahora esta actuando muy linda. Entiendo su actitud de recién, después de todo. Siempre hay a alguien a quien queremos proteger***_

-Bueno, hagamos lo siguiente amiga. Olvidemos lo que paso recién y comencemos de nuevo. Me llamo Pablo-

**Levanto su mirada y estiro su pata hacia mí**

-Applejack, Espero que nos llevemos bien Pablo-

-Estaría bueno eso, Ahora que esta más calmado el ambiente. ¿En donde estoy? Y sobre todo, ¿como me trajeron aquí?

-Ah, pues…Applejack trajo una carreta de su casa, en eso nos trajeron Pablo-

-Espera, ¿Tú estabas despierta?-

-Por supuesto que si, al único que golpearon fueron a ti-

-Hablando sobre eso, ¿Quién fue la que me lanzo esa soga?-

**La habitación se quedo totalmente en silencio, pasados unos segundos de incomodo silencio, applejack dio unos pasos hacia delante escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero.**

-Fui…fui yo-

-¿Fuiste tú?-

**Me levante del sillón en el que me encontraba, las ponies retrocedieron como esperando que yo atacara. Estire mi mano hacia la cabeza de applejack**

- ¡Ja!. Pues que fuerza tienes niña, Quien diría que para tu tamaño tienes una fuerza tan descomunal.-

**Las cuatros ponies se miraban entre si, confusas por una reacción totalmente diferente a la que esperaban**

-¡Espera! ¿Tu…tu no estas enojado?-

-No, aparte acordamos que dejaríamos las cosas atrás para empezar otra vez.-

-(Se aclara la garganta) Em… ¿Pablo?-

-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas twilight?-

-Como veraz, no tenemos ninguna información acerca de los ''humanos'', tal vez podrías contarme algunas cosas de tu gente, ¿Si?-

**Los ojos de twilight se habían iluminado completamente, se acerco rápidamente a mí y comenzó a mirarme con ojos de cachorro**

-Eh…no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento twilight, estoy algo cansado y hambriento-

-¡Oh!, vamos por favor, por favor, por favor. Prometo darte de comer si me cuentas algo de tu gente-

-Eh…-

_***Oh, vamos no uses los ojos de perrito triste conmigo, odio que la gente use eso para pedirme algo…Nunca pude decirle no a Carina cuando usaba esa maldita mirada***_

-Eh…. (Suspiro) Esta bien niña. Tú ganas, pero me sentiría más cómodo si hablamos sobre eso cuando estemos solos-

-Oh, entiendo. Entonces Pablo… ¿Le parece bien si le ofrezco alojamiento a su hermana y a usted?-

-No queremos causar molestias twilight, Ya nos la arreglaremos-

-Pero… Aquí estarán cómodos, aparte si otro ponie los encuentra podría crearse un gran alboroto en el pueblo-

-Ella tiene razón Pablo, Además no pienso dormir en un bosque.-

-¿Estas segura de eso Carina?-

-Solo acepta, estaremos bien-

_***¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Yo solamente estoy pensando en tu seguridad***_

-(Suspiro) esta bien twilight, vuelves a ganar. Acepto tu oferta-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Entonces Carina, ¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha?-

-¡¿Tienen ducha aquí? ¡Por favor enséñamela, estoy cubierta de lodo y mugre!-

_***Ah… ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas disimulada hermanita?***_

**Las horas pasaron, El sol se había ocultado hace horas dando paso a una hermosa luna y un cielo totalmente estrellado, Es increíble la cantidad de estrellas que se pueden apreciar desde aquí. Pero no menos que el sol y la luna sean controlados por princesas.**

**Este mundo es realmente impresionante, la última guerra que tuvieron fue hace mucho tiempo, esa pequeña ponie se llevara una sorpresa cuando le cuente lo que sucede en la tierra.**

**Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y applejack se fueron hace unos minutos. La habitación quedo en silencio, mi hermanita se encontraba durmiendo en una cama para invitados en la habitación de twilight.**

**Esto solo podía significar que el momento de contarle las cosas que hay en mi mundo a twilight se acerca. Bueno, intentare ser lo mas breve posible. Aun que reducir miles de años de historia humana en tan solo unos minutos es algo realmente difícil.**

-¿Te gustaría un poco de te?-

-No gracias-

-Oye Pablo… Perdón si te insistí demasiado hace unas horas, mira. Si no quieres hacerlo simplemente dilo, lo entenderé-

-Quédate tranquila twilight, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo. Supongo que estas en tu derecho de saber que tipo de raza es la mía-

-¡¿De verdad me vas a contar de tu gente?-

-Así es, prepara todo para que te cuente, pero te advierto que hay partes que no son nada bonitas, incluso pueden ser un poco…fuertes-

-¡Esta bien!-

**Twilight daba saltos a mí alrededor con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, Supongo que el hecho de aprender algo nuevo la emocionaba… La primera vez que veo a alguien reaccionar de esa manera por una clase de historia. Esta realmente será una larga noche.**

**Las horas pasaron, le conté la teoría de la evolución, Lo que sabia del imperio romano, De los grandes estrategas de la historia, De las peores guerras que vio el mundo, Del renacimiento, De los artistas que dejaron su huella en el tiempo, de los inventos de**

**Da Vinci, y de la actual tecnología, del poder comunicarte con alguien sin importar que estés al otro lado del mundo. Le enseñe mi celular, le mostré como un objeto tan pequeño podía contener cientos de canciones.**

-¡Vaya! Es increíble como su gente esta tan avanzada, pero aun me queda una duda Pablo-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué duda es esa?-

-Ustedes los humanos, ¿Exactamente que comen?-

-Eh…pues…nosotros somos….Omnívoros-

-¿Omnívoros? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues… esa palabra viene del latín, Omnis quiere decir ''todo'' y voros significa ''que come''-

-¡Oh! Fascinante pero… aun no entiendo bien, ¿Es decir que usted puede comer de todo?-

-Em…exactamente, eso quiere decir que comemos plantas, frutas, vegetales y eh…-

-¿Si?-

-También…comemos…carne-

**La cara de twilight fue realmente sorprendente, quedo totalmente pálida en un momento.**

-¿Sucede algo twilight?-

-¿Us…Ustedes…comen carne?-

-¡Espera, quédate tranquila! También dije que podíamos comer vegetales y frutas, aparte prometí que no les iba a hacer nada. Nosotros los humanos podemos vivir sin la carne pero… tenemos que buscar nuevas fuentes de alimentos para eso…-

-Ya veo…es un alivio el escuchar eso, me aterraba la idea de que en cualquier momento quisiera comerme-

-¿Es una broma? Confía en mí, jamás intentare comer a algún ponie o algún otro habitante de estas tierras. Y por Carina no te preocupes, ella hace un tiempo que decidió hacerse vegetariana.-

**Hablamos durante un rato mas, en los árboles se escuchaba como cantaban los pájaros, y el frío viento de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Twilight se había dormido en el sillón que iba a ser mi cama, supongo que fue una noche muy emocionante para ella.**

**La dejare descansar, cerré la ventana y la tape con mi camisa… a pesar de que tenia unos cuantos agujeros en la espalda serviría para taparla.**

**Subí despacio las escaleras hasta la habitación donde dormía Carina, Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la pared de madera. Poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando, muchas cosas pasaron el día de hoy.**

**La misteriosa explosión, la llegada a este misterioso país habitado por caballos parlantes y pegasos.**

**A pesar de que mi torso desnudo estaba tocando la fría madera, pude caer dormido.**

…

…

…

…

…

-Pablo-

….

-Pablo-

….

-Despierta hermano-

….

-¡Pablo despierta, levanta tu perezoso trasero del suelo! (Golpe)-

-¡¿Ahora por que carajo me golpeas?-

- Twilight me pidió que te despierte-

-¿Para que? (Bostezo)-

-Quiere presentarte a alguien-

-¿Eh?-

-Baja a ver-

-Esta bien sargento-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-

-Eh…nada, que…que…que te ves linda…jeje... ¡Será mejor que no haga esperar a twilight!

_***Mierda, mierda, mierda, baja rápido por que sino te mueres ahí mismo***_

_***Bueno, primer objetivo del día cumplido, molestar a mi pequeña hermana. Ahora veamos que quiere twilight de mi***_

**Baje las escaleras lentamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza e intentaba acomodarme el cabello con las manos. Podía escuchar a twilight hablando con alguien… esas no eran las voces de las ponies que eh conocido hasta ahora. Era más elegante.**

-Twilight, tienes un aspecto terrible. ¿A que hora te dormiste?-

-Creo… que cuando estaba amaneciendo-

-Querida, eso no es bueno para la piel. Si quieres conservar tu belleza tienes que dormir bien-

-Jeje… lo tendré en cuenta Rarity-

**Me acerque lentamente hacia twilight ella no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba detrás suyo, le toque suavemente su melena para que se diera cuenta de mi.**

-¡¿Eh?-

-Wow, tranquila twilight, soy yo. Pablo-

-Pa…Pablo, me sorprendiste-

-¿Qué necesitas twilight?-

-Quería devolverte esto-

**De entre los cojines del sillón saco mi rota camisa de color negro.**

-Gracias, hace un poco de frío aquí-

-¡Ugh!, ¿te vas a poner esos harapos?-

-¿Eh?...pues si, es la única camisa que tengo-

-Por supuesto que no lo vas a hacer, no puedo permitirlo. Ven querido te voy a hacer ropa nueva, creo que también unos pantalones nuevos. Los que tienes también están rotos -

**Antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra comenzó a empujarme fuera de la biblioteca,**

**Cuando cruzamos la puerta un silencio total se hizo en el pueblo. Muchos ponies me miraban con temor, ya estaba fuera de la biblioteca, no me quedaba otra más que caminar junto a Rarity hasta llegar a su casa.**

**Todo el camino fui mirando hacia delante, intentaba no desviar mi mirada hacia alguno de los habitantes del pueblo.**

-¡Ya veras la hermosa camisa que te voy a hacer, de seguro te encantara!-

-aja-

-¿Sucede algo querido?-

-Pues…es un poco incomodo como me miran…los demás-

-No les prestes atención, simplemente están interesados en ti-

-¿interesados? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues veras, esta mañana twilight anuncio que alguien nuevo se había venido a vivir al pueblo, así que todos estaban interesados en saber como seria ese nuevo habitante-

-Vaya…entonces… ¿Tu no me tienes miedo?-

-No seas ridículo, simplemente por que seas diferente no significa que seas malo-

-Vaya…eso es muy…dulce y maduro a la vez. Me presento, mi nombre es Pablo-

-Soy Rarity, un gusto en conocerte Pablo-

-Oye Rarity-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías hacer mi camisa de color negra?-

-Claro-

-Gracias, eres todo amor-

**Me sentí aliviado al llegar a la casa de Rarity, realmente el que te observen todo el tiempo es algo muy irritante. Rarity me había sacado las medidas para mi ropa.**

**Yo estaba sentando en el suelo en ropa interior pensando como podía pagar todo esto.**

**Tal vez podía tratar de conseguir un trabajo… Claro, ¿Quien se atreveria a contratar a un ser tan diferente a ellos?**

-Ey…Rarity-

-¿Si cariño?-

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, tienes algún tipo de trabajo para mi?

**Se quito las gafas y me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro**

-Cariño, si es por la ropa no te preocupes. No te pienso cobrar esta vez-

-No es solamente por eso Rarity, me siento en deuda con twilight por dejarme hospedarme en su casa sin pedirme nada a cambio. ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo soy para Carina si dejo que los demás me den cosas sin dar nada a cambio?-

-Ya veo…si estas dispuesto a hacer trabajos pesados. Tal vez puedas hablar con applejack, siempre les viene bien la ayuda de los demás-

-Entiendo, entonces después iré a hablar con applejack, a lo mejor me deje trabajar con ella-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Un poco mas largo que el primero pero bueno, espero sus reviews. Los consejos son siempre bienvenidos. Si tienen algún tipo de pregunta pueden hacerla. En el próximo capitulo se las responderé y si tienen alguna sugerencia me pueden enviar un MP.**_


	3. Capitulo 3, En el bosque Everfree

_**Una vez más agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de escribir un review.**_

_**Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia lo pueden escribir en reviews o me pueden enviar un MP. Por supuesto los mensajes privados que me lleguen serán respondidos.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**  
><em>

**-Ponyville-**

-Bueno cariño, termine tu ropa. ¿Qué te parece?-

**Rarity me hizo una camisa de color negro, unos pantalones jeans de color azul oscuro. Unos zapatos marrones, un par de calcetines, y algo de ropa interior. Eran realmente cómodos y de gran calidad. Se había esforzando haciendo esas ropas para mí…**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿No te gustaron las ropas? Por que si es así puedo hacerte otras-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que me gustó, realmente tienes talento en esto. Muchas gracias Rarity.-

-Oh, vamos. Lo dices para ser amable-

-Por supuesto que no, realmente es maravilloso…oye Rarity, no quiero que creas que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad pero… ¿Podrías hacerle algunas prendas a mí hermana también?-

-¿Tu hermana? ¡Ah! La chica que estaba en la casa de twilight, ¿Cierto?-

-Así es… las únicas prendas que tenemos son las que traíamos con nosotros cuando llegamos, los humanos necesitamos cambiar de ropa cada día-

-Bueno, necesitaría que ella venga para medirla y poder hacerlas-

-Si quieres puedes ir ahora, dile que vas a hacerle ropa para ella. Que yo te lo pedí-

-Entiendo. Pero… ¿No vienes conmigo?-

-Lo siento Rarity, voy a casa de Applejack a ver si puedo ayudarla en algo-

-Esta bien, entonces voy a buscar a tu hermanita-

-Em…Rarity, ¿Dónde es la casa de Applejack?-

-Ven, te diré por donde tienes que ir-

**Recogí la ropa con la que había llegado y acompañe a Rarity para que me mostrara el camino hacia la granja. Después de caminar un rato llegue a una granja en la cual había una gran cantidad de árboles de manzana. Las frutas que colgaban de los árboles tenían un aspecto muy apetitoso.**

**Cerca del granero se veía un caballo enorme de color rojizo.**

**-Granja de Applejack-**

_***Mejor tengo cuidado con lo que hago y digo. Si ese caballo se enoja conmigo de seguro me partirá todos los huesos antes de que pueda hacer algo***_

**Camine lentamente hacia el granero observando los enormes árboles llenos de fruta.**

**Solo unos metros de distancia me separaba del enorme caballo, el se encontraba de espalda llevando unas cestas con manzanas.**

-Em… Disculpa amigo, ¿Se encuentra Applejack en casa?-

-¡Applejack, un amigo tuyo te busca!-

-Gracias…-

-No es nada-

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas cestas? Parecen pesadas-

-Esta bien. Tú lleva la cesta que esta en el suelo-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Pablo-

-Yo soy Macintosh, aun que mis amigos me dicen Big Mac-

**Levante la cesta que me había señalado Big Mac, e iba caminando tras de el. En ningún momento se molesto en voltear. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos hablando… me parece que el cree que soy un ponie**

-Entonces Mac… ¿En donde dejamos estas cestas?-

-Frente a la casa, para después cargarlas y llevarlas al pueblo para venderlas-

-ya veo…-

-¡¿Macintosh, donde estas?-

-Por aquí hermanita, tu amigo me esta ayudando con las manzanas-

-¿Amigo?-

-Si, ¿Acaso el no es tu amigo?-

**Big Mac se volteo para verme, y en lugar de un ponie se encontró con un humano.**

**Me observo de pies a cabeza. Se giro a ver a Applejack**

-¿Es tu amigo o no?-

-Eh…pues si, eso creo-

-ya veo, muchas gracias por la ayuda Pablo-

-No…no hay problema Big Mac-

-Bueno hermanita, voy a preparar los pedidos. Te dejo a solas con tu amigo-

**Big Mac camino en dirección a la casa de los Apple, dejándonos a Applejack y a mí a solas. Se mostraba un poco inquieta, no paraba de caminar en círculos alrededor mío.**

-Em…Applejack, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Estoy viendo que no traigas nada peligroso-

-¿Peligroso?... ¿Aun sigues desconfiando de mi?-

-¿Eh?...no, bueno si, olvídalo. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Veras Applejack, se que no hace mucho que llegue aquí y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo me quedare, pero necesito alguna manera de ganar dinero. Me preguntaba si tendrías algún tipo de trabajo para mí. No importa si es duro o peligroso-

-¿Dinero? Pero si te estas quedando en la casa de twilight, ¿Para que necesitarías dinero?-

-Bueno… es respecto a eso-

-¿Acaso no te gusta la casa de twilight?-

-¡No!... no es eso, le estoy muy agradecido por lo que esta haciendo por mi hermana y por mi. Pero quisiera devolvérselo de alguna manera, si tengo dinero podría comprarle algo en agradecimiento incluso pagarle por el hospedaje-

-Bueno…es algo noble de tu parte pero… ¿Estas seguro?-

-No importa si es peligroso, simplemente dime que tengo que hacer-

-Mira Pablo, te seré sincera. En este momento no necesitamos empleados-

-Oh…ya veo, bueno… muchas gracias de todas formas Applejack-

**Me sentía devastado, la esperanza de poder ganar algo de dinero para poder pagar de alguna forma la amabilidad de twilight y Rarity se vio esfumado en un momento.**

-Hermana, los pedidos están listos. Pero quien va a ir a dárselo a Zecora-

-Pues, podrías pedírselo a alguno de los primos que nos visitan, ellos conocen la zona-

-Ya lo hice hermana, pero no quieren entrar al bosque de Everfree. Le tienen terror a esa zona desde que los sorprendió una manticora-

-Tienes razón. Desde ese accidente la prima Bakey les tiene terror a los gatos-

-Entonces ve tu Macintosh-

-¿Yo?... bueno veras… yo tengo cosas que hacer…-

-¡Aah! Te comportas como una gallina. Hermano-

-¡Tenemos que entregar este pedido. Jamás le hemos fallado a algún cliente!-

-Em…Disculpa Applejack, si quieres puedo encargarme yo. Simplemente dime por donde tengo que ir-

**Era la oportunidad perfecta para ganar algo de dinero y la confianza de la familia Apple, pero aun me queda una duda. ¿Qué es una manticora?**

-¿Tu?-

-Bueno… el no parece muy fuerte hermana, ¿Estas segura de querer enviarlo?-

-Ustedes necesitan que se entregue ese pedido, ¿Cierto? Yo les ofrezco mi ayuda lo único que quiero es que me paguen por esto. Mi raza esta acostumbrada a pelear. Lo único que necesitaría es que me digan por donde tengo que ir, después volveré aquí-

-Eh… no lo se, el bosque de Everfree es muy peligroso Pablo-

-Confía en mí, prometo cumplir con el pedido y volver sano y salvo-

-Eh… ¿lo prometes?-

-Si no lo cumplo te doy permiso de golpearme, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Me parece justo, tienes un trato chico. Ahora ven que te voy a dar el pedido de Zecora. Big Mac, tú lo acompañaras hasta la entrada del bosque y le dirás por donde tiene que ir-

-Eh…Esta bien hermana-

**Applejack entro a su casa, estuvo un tiempo preparando las cosas para Zecora, al salir me dio una canasta de un tamaño mediano. La orden estaba tapada con una manta a cuadros. A pesar de que no se podía ver el contenido del pedido se podía oler los pasteles de manzana.**

-Bueno Pablo. Cuando llegues con Zecora recuerda darle su orden con una gran sonrisa. Y dile ''Gracias por su compra, la familia Apple se lo agradece''-

-Bu…bueno, no te preocupes-

-Te acompañare hasta el bosque Pablo, no tardemos más-

-¡Pablo!-

-¿Si?-

-Intenta volver completo-

-¿Eh?-

**Camine junto a Big Mac hasta la entrada del bosque Everfree, no entiendo a que viene tanto alboroto. Es un bosque como cualquier otro… bueno es oscuro y tienen esos bichos llamados ''manticora'', pero después de eso es un bosque normal.**

-Aquí es Pablo, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir el camino, si no te sales de el no hay muchas probabilidades de que te encuentres animales salvajes-

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mac, nos vemos mas tarde-

**-Bosque Everfree-**

_***Este será un viaje aburrido. Si no fuera por que Carina lo quería tendría conmigo mi celular***_

**Camine durante 15 minutos hasta que pude ver como el camino se separaba hacia la izquierda, en el había una cabaña, cerca de la entrada había unas mascaras parecida a las que usaban los aborígenes africanos**

-Supongo que esta es la casa de la señorita Zecora-

**Me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta, dude en si tocarla o dejar ahí el pedido y marcharme.**

_***Applejack me dijo que tenía que entregárselo personalmente a ella. No quiero decepcionarla en el primer trabajo que me da… Pero y ¿Si ella se asusta por mi apariencia? Dudo que sea muy bueno para el negocio de los Apple, no. Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí Applejack***_

**Llame a la puerta, desde el otro lado se escucho una voz.**

-¡Ya voy!-

_***Esta hecho, ya es tarde para correr. Recuerda Pablo, sonríe y se cortés***_

**La puerta se abrió y de ella salio una zebra.**

-¿Si?-

_***¿Una zebra? Creí que seria algún ponie…***_

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?-

-¡¿Eh? Si… esto, vengo a entregarle su pedido-

-Que bueno, temí que no me lo trajeran. Desde que los últimos recaderos tuvieron el accidente con la manticora creí que tendría que ir a buscarlo yo-

-(Sonríe levemente) Gracias por su compra señorita Zecora, la familia Apple se lo agradece-

-No es nada muchacho, los pasteles de Applejack son realmente deliciosos, espera aquí que voy a traer el dinero para pagar-

-Eh… si señora-

**Zecora se metió a la cabaña, pasados unos minutos ella salio con una bolsita llena de monedas.**

-Aquí tienes muchacho-

-Muchas gracias señora, entonces que disfrute de su pedido. Me retiro-

-Espera por favor-

-¿Si?-

-No sabia si el preguntarte esto pero. ¿Realmente perteneces a la familia Apple?-

-No señora, yo soy un simple recadero-

-Ya veo, entonces dime tu nombre ''recadero''-

-Soy Pablo. Un gusto en conocerla señorita Zecora-

-Que bueno es ver como los jóvenes aun tienen modales, Un gusto en conocerte Pablo-

**Metí la bolsa con monedas en mi bolsillo y tome el camino de vuelta a la granja de los Apple. El sol ya se había ocultado, dando lugar a una hermosa luna y a su manto de estrellas, un fresco viento golpeaba mi cara con suavidad relajándome y haciendo el camino de vuelta un poco más llevadero.**

**Mientras caminaba escuche el crujir de unas ramas a mi izquierda, me detuve en el momento. Mirando con atención los arbustos.**

_***¿Qué fue eso? Tal vez… tal vez es la manticora que ataco a la prima de Applejack. O tal vez es un animal del bosque que paso por encima de la ramita rompiéndola, creo que mejor continuo caminando***_

**Hice unos tres pasos mas, cuando de los arbustos salio un ser que tenia el cuerpo de un león, detrás de el se movía una cola de escorpión y un par de alas**

**Tenía la boca abierta de la cual caían al suelo hilos de saliva. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, obviamente el chico estaba hambriento y yo era la cena.**

-Wow, lindo gatito… yo ya me estoy yendo, puedes cazar a algún otro animalito del bosque el cual de seguro será más sabroso que yo-

**Caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, no quería darle la espalda a esta bestia, seria una invitación para clavarme los dientes en el cuello, Pero con cada paso que daba el también se acercaba a mi, hasta que se canso de perseguirme y procedió a atacar.**

**Salte hacia mi izquierda intentando esquivarlo, pero con una de sus garras me dejo un rasguño superficial en mi antebrazo derecho.**

-¡maldito gato súper desarrollado, esta camisa era nueva!-

**El enorme animal volteo hacia mí, preparándose para abalanzarse. Estaba totalmente indefenso, de saber que esto era una manticora le abría pedido a Applejack algo con que defenderme. No puedo dejar que esta abominación me mate, Carina debe de estar esperando a que vuelva a casa. Si caigo aquí lo único que conseguiré será el ponerla triste.**

**Me arrastre hacia atrás desesperadamente intentando crear distancia entre la manticora y yo. Mis ojos se movían nerviosamente buscando algo con lo que poder golpear. Con mi mano toque una roca casi del tamaño de mi pie. La sostuve fuertemente esperando a que el animal decidiera saltar sobre mí. Tenía una sola oportunidad**

**El animal dio un descomunal rugido y procedió a saltar hacia mi, sus intenciones de matarme ya eran mas que obvias. No tengo idea si el golpearlo con la roca funcionara de algo pero tengo que intentarlo.**

**Cuando la manticora estuvo a una distancia a la cual podría ser un golpe certero con la roca, moví mi mano lo más rápido y fuerte que pude golpeando la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Había funcionado la roca le dio en el oído izquierdo. La sangre salía de su oreja, al parecer le había lastimado por dentro.**

**Pero el también me lastimo, mi hombro izquierdo tenia un rasguño profundo, un tibio liquido rojo salía por la herida. Pero no sentía dolor, la adrenalina se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.**

**El enorme animal se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba boca arriba.**

_***Este animal me a atacado a matar, y posiblemente también sea el mismo que ataco a la prima de Applejack, eso quiere decir que si lo dejo ir podría hacer daño a alguno de esos ponies, incluso podría matarlos para comérselos. Tengo que ponerle fin ahora mismo***_

**Me acerque tambaleándome hacia el agonizante animal, me acerque a su cabeza, y con mi pierna derecha comencé a pisar con fuerza su garganta repetidamente, mientras el animal intentaba gritar, cuando escuche el hueso de su cuello romperse me detuve, el animal estaba muerto, ya no se movía, dejo de respirar.**

**Me sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero era por el bien de los que tenían que cruzar este camino. No podía dejar el cuerpo en ese lugar, lo agarre de las piernas y lo arrastre hacia los arbustos del que había salido, algún animal carroñero me lo agradeceria.**

**Me arranque un pedazo de mi camisa para tapar la herida del hombro y parar la hemorragia. Los únicos que presenciaron esa sangrienta pelea fueron los árboles y la luna, testigos mudos de lo que había pasado esa noche.**

**Me senté en el suelo apoyándome contra un árbol para poder descansar un momento. Todo esto había sido realmente agotador.**

_***Rarity me matara, rompí la camisa que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho para mi***_

**Desvíe mi mirada al cuerpo del animal, en el suelo había huellas de donde vino. Pero junta a ellas había también señales de que habían arrastrado algo, Las huellas se dirigían a una cueva que apenas se podía ver entre los árboles. Me levante y camine lentamente esquivando las ramas que podrían delatar mi posición. Era una cueva oscura, esa debía ser la madriguera de la manticora**

_***No tiene sentido el perder tiempo aquí, mejor vuelvo a la granja de Applejack. Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?***_

**De la oscura madriguera se escuchaba como si un grupo de niños estuvieran sollozando, Aparte del llanto se escuchaba una voz tratando de tranquilizarlos. Me acerque lentamente a la entrada de la cueva, necesitaba escuchar que sucedía ahí dentro.**

-No lloren chicos, ya verán que la alcaldesa enviara a algún ponie a rescatarnos. Si hacemos ruido la manticora volverá-

_***Si la cueva no fuera tan oscura podría echar un vistazo adentro, Puede que sea una mala idea pero veré si puedo hablar con el***_

**Me aclare la garganta y procedí a hablar con el sujeto de la cueva**

-¿Hola?-

-¡¿Escucharon? Hay alguien ahí fuera!-

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-¡Estamos bien! ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Pablo, ¿Dime, que eres?-

-Soy un ponie de tierra-

-Recién escuche que hay mas ahí dentro, ¿Qué son?-

-Aquí dentro hay en total cuatro chicos, un Pegaso, un unicornio y dos ponies de tierra, como yo. ¡Por favor dinos que estas aquí para rescatarnos!-

-¿Rescatarlos? ¿Acaso tienen problemas?-

-¡La manticora nos encerró en este lugar!-

_***¿Ese estupido gato tenia la inteligencia como para atrapar ponies?***_

-Escucha amigo, por favor cálmate. Ahora mismo entrare a ayudarlos-

-¡Oh, gracias a celestia que vino alguien en nuestra ayuda!-

-Pero… prometan que no se sorprenderán de mi apariencia-

-¡¿Eh? ¡Lo prometemos pero por favor date prisa! ¡En cualquier momento podría volver esa bestia!-

_***Dudo que vuelva***_

-Esta bien, recuerden que lo prometieron-

**Entre en la oscura cueva, en una esquina por una abertura en el techo entraba una columna de luz de la luna. En ese lugar había una jaula con cinco ponies, cuatro de ellos eran tan solo unos potrillos. Mientras que el más grande debía tener el tamaño de Applejack. Vestía una camisa negra y unos anteojos.**

**Al verme entrar los potrillos se escondieron detrás del mayor.**

-¡Date prisa, un monstruo acaba de entrar a la cueva!-

-Shh, hagan silencio vengo a ayudarlos-

-Espera… ¿Tú eras el que estaba hablando conmigo?-

-Así es, yo soy Pablo. Se que mi apariencia intimida pero créeme, no te voy a hacer daño. De hecho estoy viviendo en ponyville-

-Ya veo-

-Ahora hagan silencio mientras abro esta celda-

**Con una piedra comencé a golpear el candado con fuerza, mis manos me dolían, pero el candado ya estaba por ceder. Después de cinco minutos de golpear sin descanso el viejo candado cayó al suelo totalmente destruido**

-¡Somos libres!-

-¡Shh! Cállate, ¿Acaso quieres que las bestias del bosque te escuchen?-

-Muchas gracias Pablo, Nos salvaste de ser la comida de esa maldita manticora-

-No es nada, ahora por favor quédense en la entrada. Quiero revisar un poco este lugar antes de que volvamos a ponyville. ¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien… pero ¿Y si vuelve la manticora?-

-Créeme, ella no volverá-

-Esta bien, no tardes por favor. Quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible-

**Camine lentamente por la madriguera de la bestia, buscando algo de valor entre el montón de mugre. En una esquina por un pequeño orificio entraba una línea de luz lunar. La cual hizo brillar unos objetos en el piso. Al parecer ahí dormía la manticora.**

**Quite los palitos y las hojas que tapaban el resplandor en el suelo. Debajo de ella había una increíble cantidad de gemas metidas en un poso que había en el suelo.**

_***¿Qué carajo hacia una manticora con estas gemas? Bueno… no importa, ahora son mías***_

**Metí las gemas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, estaban totalmente llenos. Y aun que era incomodo el caminar de seguro estas gemas las podría vender por algo de dinero**

-¡¿Pablo, ya estas listo?-

-¡Si, ahora salgo!-

**Camine hacia la salida de la cueva, la luna estaba encima de nosotros. Casi me sentía mal por haber matado a la manticora y el haber robado su tesoro. CASI.**

**El ponie de camisa negra se acerco a mi, se lo notaba mas tranquilo**

-Creo que no nos presentamos aun, mi nombre es Randall, vine a visitar a unos familiares en ponyville cuando esa maldita bestia me ataco, cuando desperté me encontraba en la celda junto a estos chicos-

**Los otros chicos procedieron a presentarse, un pequeño unicornio que tenía su cuerno roto se llamaba Carl, El nombre de la pegaso era Skycute, y por ultimo el caballo de tierra se llamaba así mismo Guard, desconozco si es su verdadero nombre o no.**

**El pequeño Carl no podía caminar por si mismo, me quite la camisa y lo envolví en ella, lo cargue todo el camino de vuelta a ponyville.**

**-Ponyville-**

-Bueno… llegamos, vuelvan a sus casas. Sus familias deben estar preocupadas. Randall, por favor lleva al pequeño Carl con su familia.-

-Claro…pero ¿Tu que vas a hacer?-

-Tengo que visitar alguien que de seguro esta loca de preocupación-

-Entiendo, gracias por todo Pablo. ¿Amigos?-

-Claro, cuídate-

**A pesar de que mis músculos gritaban para que los dejara descansar, camine hasta la granja de los Apple, aun tenia algo que darles.**

**-Granja de Applejack-**

**Cuando llegue a la entrada de la granja, un ponie conocido estaba parada frente al granero observando el camino que conducía a su propiedad**

-¡Ey, Applejack!-

**Al verme corrió velozmente para plantarse hecha una furia delante mío**

-¡¿Dónde creías que andabas? Me tenías muerta de preocupación. ¡Temía que algo te hubiese pasado en ese bosque! ¿Cómo le hubiese dicho a tu hermana que te perdiste en el bosque por mi culpa? Espera… ¿Dónde esta tu camisa?-

-Tranquila. Simplemente vine a darte esto-

**Saque la bolsita de mi bolsillo y se la entregue, apesar de los gritos de Applejack, me fui de la granja**

**-Casa de twilight-**

**Camine a la casa de twilight, todo estaba en silencio. Meti las gemas en una mochila que me habia regalado twilight la noche anterior. Me tambaleé hacia el sillón que era mi cama, dejándome caer en el. Mis ojos se cerraron dando lugar a un merecido descanso después de un agitado día.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Mucho mas largo que los otros capítulos pero bueno, como siempre agradezco que se tomen las molestias de leer. Hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	4. Capitulo 4, Obligado a tomar un baño

**_Debido a la vaga descripción que hice de los ponies de la cueva encontré un programa en devianart que me ayudo a crearlos, lo hice para que tengan una idea mental de estos personajes._**

**_Ahora si ellos serán importante en el desarrollo de la historia eso se los dejo a su criterio. Entren a mi perfil y ahi estara mi cuenta de devianart, con las imagenes de los personajes._**

**_Como siempre agradezco a los que enviaron un M.P y a los que dejaron un review, Acerca de la manera de hablar de Zecora, me costo el poder escribir diálogos para ella. Pero gracias al review de Vlad, tengo una idea mas clara de cómo hacerlo la próxima vez que tenga que escribir un dialogo con ella_**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-Casa de twilight-**

-¿Podrían levantar su brazo?-

-Permíteme ayudarte-

-¡Gracias Carina!-

-Esta muy lastimado…pobrecillo, ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?-

**_*Oh vamos… ¿Acaso no puedo dormir tranquilo sin que me vengan a molestar? Ayer fue Carina que me golpeo hasta despertarme, ahora me están moviendo mi brazo*_**

-Por las heridas parece que fue algo con garras… por suerte lo curamos antes de que su brazo se infectara. Debió de pasar mucho miedo-

**_*Esa voz…se me hace conocida…aun que esta vez esta hablando mas fuerte de lo normal…creo que es… ¿Fluttershy?*_**

-Em, fluttershy. ¿No te molesta si te quedas cuidándolo, cierto? Voy a salir con Carina para comprar algo para comer-

-En absoluto twilight, yo me quedare aquí y lo cuidare-

-Gracias, te debo una-

-¡Cuida del tonto de mi hermano por mí!-

**La puerta se cerró tras twilight y Carina, los únicos que ahora estaban en la biblioteca eran Fluttershy y Pablo.**

**_*Bueno…estoy con Fluttershy. Ella parece ser alguien silenciosa así que de seguro podré dormir tranquilo*_**

-Oh… pobrecito, esta tan lastimado, pero no te preocupes doctora Fluttershy te cuidara hasta que te mejores. Ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta estarás sano una vez más-

**_*¿Acaso parezco un animal herido? … tanta atención y dulzura es un poco… incomodo*_**

-No luces tan aterrador cuando estas durmiendo, de hecho tienes una cara linda-

**_*Oh vamos... antes no hablabas tanto, ¿No podrías hacer silencio unos minutos hasta que me duerma? Después de eso halágame todo lo que quieras…*_**

-Jiji, su pelo es tan largo, me pregunto si todos los humanos los tienen así-

**_*Ah… ¡¿Por qué es tan incomodo este sillón? ... capaz si me muevo pueda asustarla un poco para que me deje dormir un momento, pero no tengo que abrir mis ojos o se dará cuenta de que estaba despierto*_**

**Suspire levemente y trate de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, pero al mover mi brazo izquierdo un dolor punzante vino del lugar donde la manticora me había lastimado.**

**No pude evitarlo al sentir esas punzadas me levante del sillón rápidamente…**

-¡Eeep!-

-¡Aaaahrr! ¡Como duele!-

-Oh, pobrecillo. Quédate recostado un momento, necesitas descansar-

**Pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos hasta que el dolor se fue, todo el tiempo me mantuve de pie observando el techo apretando los dientes lo mas que podía para evitar soltar una grosería, puesto que lo único que ganaría seria el asustar mas a fluttershy.**

-Pa…Pablo, ¿Es..tas bien?-

-Si…eso creo, aun que aun me duele un poco-

-Ya se te pasara, pero ya que te despertaste puedo limpiarte la sangre que se seco en tu brazo-

**Mi hombro izquierdo y mi antebrazo derecho estaban vendados cuidadosamente…**

**_*¿En que momento hicieron esto que yo no me entere?*_**

-Ven Pablo, te voy a ayudar a limpiarte-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-No debe ser nada cómodo el andar cubierto de suciedad, si quieres recuperarte rápido un baño te ayudara, así que te ayudare. Twilight de seguro no se molestara si utilizamos su baño-

-Espera… ¿me estas diciendo que TU me vas a bañar AMI?-

-Así es, te encuentras muy lastimado como para hacerlo tú solo, así que quítate la ropa y entra a la bañera-

-Oh, no amiga. No lo voy a hacer-

-Pe… pero es por tu bien, si andas sucio te puedes enfermar-

-Lo se, pero aun así no permitiré que me bañes, ¿Dónde esta twilight y mi hermana?-

-Se fueron a comprar algo para comer, seria una sorpresa muy agradable si las recibes después de darte un baño-

-Fluttershy, no insistas. Por que no lo voy a hacer. Ahora si me disculpas voy a buscarlas-

**Camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero me detuve al sentir que algo me sujetaba con fuerza, mire atrás de mí y fluttershy estaba mordiendo mi pantalón. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no diera otro pasó más.**

-Fluttershy… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-No dejare que te vayas hasta que te tomes un baño-

-Vamos no seas tan perseverante niña. Ya tome mi decisión-

**Ella corrió para ponerse delante mío con una mirada muy decidida en su rostro… aun así se veía muy linda, aun que me estaba comenzando a molestar un poco. No pienso dejar que ella me bañe, y me duele demasiado el brazo como para hacerlo por mi mismo.**

-¡Cierto!-

**La mirada de fluttershy se ilumino al ver que había accedido a su petición, comenzó a volar lentamente hacia el baño de Twilight**

-¡Las gemas! Tengo que ir a ver si puedo cambiarlas por un poco de dinero-

**Corrí para recoger la mochila con mi brazo derecho y me dirigí una vez mas a la salida, pero otra vez fluttershy estaba ahí.**

-No te dejare salir hasta que tomes un baño, y es mi última palabra señorito-

-Em…esta bien, puedo salir por la ventana-

**Abrí una ventana que daba hacia la calle cuando fluttershy se puso a la altura de mi cara esta vez con una mirada diferente. Una mirada más… escalofriante**

-Em…fluttershy, ¿Estas bien?-

-Ahora escúchame bien jovencito. Vas a dejar esa mochila en el suelo, te quitaras la ropa, y te meterás al baño para que te pueda limpiar. ¿Entendiste?-

-Wow… tranquila Fluttershy...-

-Aun estoy esperando a que dejes esa mochila en el suelo-

**Realmente parecía enojada, ¿Cómo podía algo tan tímido y encantador tener una mirada tan aterradora. Realmente no quiero que ella me vea sin ropa pero… es difícil decir que no esa maldita mirada.**

-Eh… ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?-

-Eh dicho que dejes la mochila y te metas al baño…Ahora-

-Oh, vamos no seas así. Realmente no quiero que me veas desnudo-

-Ahora-

-Entiendo… Tú ganas…-

-Perfecto, ahora ven. Ya veras lo bien que se siente quitarse toda esa mugre de encima-

-Oye fluttershy… ¿Me estas confundiendo con alguno de tus animalitos?-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Eh… no nada-

**Si la manticora con la que luche anoche me viera en este momento se moriría de nuevo pero esta vez de la risa… no puedo creer que esto este pasando**

**Me quite los pantalones quedándome en ropa interior. Ya estaba entrando a la bañera cuando fluttershy me hablo**

-Pablo, tienes que quitarte toda la ropa para que pueda limpiarte bien-

-¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¡No me quitare mi ropa interior!-

-Pablo…Hazlo-

**Oh no… esa mirada otra vez.**

**Tragué saliva y me quite lo único que protegía de la vista mis partes nobles.**

**Nunca me había sentido mas incomodo en mi vida, me encontraba totalmente desnudo y para empeorarlo Fluttershy me estaba por bañar.**

**Pero ella estaba feliz, me sonreía mientras recogía las cosas para lavar mi cabello**

-¿No fue tan difícil, cierto? Ahora métete en la bañera que yo te ayudare, ¿Te gustaría que cante algo?-

-No… solamente… acaba pronto con esta tortura-

**En mi espalda escuche como si fluttershy estuviera sollozando.**

**_*Oh… por favor dime que no la hice llorar*_**

-Pablo… ¿Acaso no me quieres? si tanto te molesto me puedo ir ahora mismo. Yo solamente quería ayudarte (Sollozo)-

**Gire mi cabeza para verla al borde de las lágrimas…**

-¡Lo siento! No quería hacerte llorar, no me molestas en lo más mínimo. Así que… por favor… _ayúdame_… _a bañarme_-

-¡Bien! Entonces primero vamos a lavar tu cabello-

**_*¿Eh? Puede ser que…ella me engaño con esas lagrimas… es sorprendente la cantidad de maneras que tiene para convencer a los demás*_**

-Bien, ahora lavaremos tu espalda y podrás salir-

**Esos cinco minutos parecieron años, pero por suerte ya termino. Ahora me pondré mi ropa y todo abra terminado.**

-Listo, ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?-

**_*No*_**

-Ten una toalla. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¡No!-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir… ya has hecho mucho por mi fluttershy, me sentiría mal conmigo mismo si te dejo hacer eso… jeje…-

-No seas tonto, deja que te ayude-

-No enserio, puedo solo. Gracias de todas formas-

**Antes de que pudiera cubrirme con la toalla la parte trasera se escucharon unas voces afuera del baño. Todas callaron al mismo tiempo.**

**_*Fluttershy… por favor, espero que hayas cerrado la puerta del baño. Y que esas voces no sean las demás ponies y mi hermana*_**

-¡Ah! Hola chicas-

-Fluttershy… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Estaba ayudando a Pablo a darse un baño, estaba tan herido que no podría hacerlo por si mismo-

**_*Oh…no*_**

-¿Her…mano?-

**_*¡OH, NO!*_**

**Gire mi cabeza lentamente para ver como Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, y Carina me miraban fijamente.**

-Eh…hola… ¿Cómo estuvo… su paseo?-

-Pff, Hahahaha-

**Rainbow Dash se desplomo en el piso de la risa, con una pata golpeaba el suelo y con la otra me señalaba. Las otras ponies intentaban ocultar sus risas, mientras que Carina desviaba la mirada totalmente roja.**

-¡No miren!-

**Saque a fluttershy del baño, desde el otro lado de la puerta aun se escuchaba la risa de Rainbow Dash. Me seque el cuerpo y comencé a buscar mi pantalón, pero no estaba. Fluttershy los había dejado afuera.**

**_*Genial, ¿Y ahora con que me visto?*_**

**Me apoye contra la puerta cuando desde el otro lado tocaron gentilmente**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Qué quieres Rarity?-

-Vine a dejarte ropa nueva, ayer en la noche te las hice pero como estabas trabajando con Applejack no pude dártelas, si me abres la puerta te las podré dar-

-Esta bien-

**Abrí un poco la puerta, Rarity desde el otro lado me alcanzo las vestimentas. Eran parecidas a las que tenia cuando llegue a equestria-**

-Gracias Rarity, eres todo amor-

-No es nada cariño. Ahora vístete-

**Después de vestirme Salí a la sala. Rainbow Dash se estaba limpiando unas lágrimas que de seguro eran producto de reírse tan bestialmente.**

-Hola…-

-Contigo quería hablar-

**Applejack se me acerco mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos**

-¿Qué pasa Applejack?-

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ayer llegaste a mi granja con tus brazos sangrando y sin camisa. Me diste el dinero que Zecora te abría pagado por el pedido y te fuiste sin explicarme que te había pasado-

-Pues… es una larga historia Applejack, otro día se las contare-

-También escuchamos algunos rumores cuando estuvimos en la plaza. Algo sobre un sujeto que libero a unos cinco ponies de las garras de una manticora. ¿Sabes algo respecto a eso?-

-Eh…bueno, si-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Y ¿Quién crees que fue el que los libero?-

-No tengo idea-

-Le pregunte a twilight que te había pasado y ella me dijo que las heridas que tienes fueron hechas por garras, COMO LA DE UNA MANTICORA-

-Te debes estar equivocando, estas heridas me las hice al caerme sobre una piedra-

-Oh…No me digas, los ponies que estaban cautivos dijeron que el que los rescato era un tipo alto, con el pelo largo, su cabello era de color negro-

-¡Esta bien! Fui yo… anoche me encontré con una manticora cuando volvía de la casa de Zecora, sus huellas me guiaron hasta la cueva donde estaban prisioneros los ponies, los libere y después volví al pueblo. Eso es todo-

-¡Ja! Sabía que podría hacerte confesar. Estas hecho todo un héroe ¿Eh? En el pueblo no dejan de hablar sobre el rescate de esos chicos-

-No hice gran cosa. Simplemente rompí el candado y los traje al pueblo. Cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho-

-Me equivoque contigo Pablo, eres alguien de confianza. ¿Te gustaría trabajar en mi granja ayudando a Big Mac?-

-Oh, creí que no tenías trabajo para mí-

-Así es, pero mis primos tuvieron que volver a sus casas, les surgió algo importante. Entonces ¿Aceptas o no?-

-Tienes un trato vaquera-

-Entonces me voy yendo a la granja, mañana empiezas a trabajar-

**_*Al fin me gane la confianza de Applejack, realmente no es una mala chica. Simplemente un poco desconfiada*_**

-Yo también me voy yendo, tengo trabajo. Esas nubes no se quitaran solas-

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow Dash?-

-Tienes un trasero muy blanco, ¿Sabias?-

-Oh, esta vez no te salvas-

-Oye Pablo, espero que lleves unos buenos pantalones de trabajo, no te vayas a quemar ese blanco trasero-

-¡¿Tu también Applejack? ¡Como las agarre no se van a salvar!-

**Las dos corrieron hacia al ventana que anteriormente había abierto para escapar de Fluttershy, Las dos escaparon a gran velocidad mientras se reían a todo pulmón.**

-¡Me las van a pagar, no se olviden!-

-Felicidades Pablo, te acabas de ganar la confianza de Applejack. Algo que realmente es difícil de conseguir-

-Y que lo digas, lo único que tuve que hacer fue rescatar a unos ponies de una manticora-

-¡Ah! Tan noble, arriesgar tu vida para salvar las de otros, pareces un caballero de brillante armadura el cual salva a los débiles de una horrible bestia, que maravilloso-

-Eh…Si, Rarity, tengo algo para ti-

-¿Qué podrá ser?-

**Metí la mano en la mochila donde estaban las joyas buscando alguna de gran tamaño. Saque una esmeralda con forma circular, casi tan grande como la palma de mi mano.**

-Es para ti Rarity, en agradecimiento por todo lo que haz hecho por mi hermana y por mí-

-Oh, Pablo. Esta joya es realmente hermosa-

-Para ti twilight, tengo este zafiro. Puede que sea poco en comparación con tu amabilidad, pero te ruego que lo aceptes-

-Es hermosa Pablo. Pero no entiendo por que me das a mi también una joya, si yo no e hecho nada para merecerla-

-Te equivocas, abriste las puertas de tu casa para la poca familia que me queda. Nos diste un techo y un lugar calido donde dormir, aun cuando no sabias casi nada de nosotros. Por eso te estoy muy agradecido. Puede que esta pequeña muestra de afecto parezca muy poco pero de verdad te estoy agradecido-

-Entiendo, pero no hace falta un regalo. Lo hice por que quería ayudarlos, no por esperar alguna recompensa-

-Lo se, pero aun así te la ofrezco. No estaré tranquilo conmigo mismo hasta que te haya mostrado lo mucho que te aprecio-

**La cara de twilight se sonrojo un poco al escucharme decir que la apreciaba, dudo por un momento pero termino aceptando mi regalo. Tome la mochila y la acomode suavemente en mi espalda. Tenia que hacer negocios con estas joyas para ganar un dinero extra, mañana empezaría a trabajar con Applejack**

-Bueno chicas, me voy a ver si puedo vender las otras joyas. Fluttershy, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi. Fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte-

-No es nada Pablo, me gusto el ayudarte-

**-Ponyville-**

**Salí de la biblioteca, era un día nublado, un gentil viento jugaba con mi cabello mientras caminaba hacia la plaza del pueblo. De seguro algún comerciante le gustaría comprarme estas joyas.**

**No tarde en encontrar un interesado. Observo cuidadosamente cada una de las piedras preciosas, comenzó a lanzar números al azar. Esperando que aceptara a la primera oferta, estuvimos un buen rato discutiendo un precio justo. El comerciante lucia cansado su última oferta fue de unas 1.250 monedas por todas las joyas que tenia en la mochila. Me parecía un buen número, sujete su casco para cerrar el trato. Me sentía bien al saber que tenia dinero en mi bolsillo.**

**Todas las cosas bochornosas que pasaron a lo largo del día fueron esfumadas por el trato con las joyas. Tenía una sonrisa enorme grabada en el rostro.**

**Me senté a descansar en un banco que había en la plaza. Las miradas curiosas del día de ayer disminuyeron, pero aun había uno que otro ponie que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.**

-¿Pablo? ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Hmm?-

**Un ponie conocido se acercaba a mí**

-¡Ja! Sabia que era mi buen amigo Pablo-

-¿Randall, cierto?-

-Así es, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Descansando y disfrutando de la paz-

-Ya veo, Creí que era mentira cuando me dijiste que vivías en ponyville-

-En realidad me estoy quedando en la casa de una amiga, no tengo una casa fija en este lugar-

-Ya veo, al parecer los rumores sobre como nos rescataste ya se han esparcido por todo el pueblo, ¿Eh?-

-Eso parece-

-Sabes, anoche ya me había resignado a que no llegaría ayuda alguna, pero entonces apareciste tú. A pesar de estar lastimado nos ayudaste, salvaste nuestras vidas-

-Como te dije anoche, no fue nada-

-Dime Pablo, ¿Tienes familia?-

-La tuve, pero creo que perdí a la mayoría de ellos. En este momento lo único que me queda es mi hermana pequeña ¿y tú? Creo que anoche cuando volvíamos me dijiste que estabas visitando a unos familiares, ¿Cierto?-

-Te mentí cuando te dije eso. Veras mis padres me abandonaron cuando era tan solo un potrillo. Un unicornio de avanzada edad me encontró y me crío como si fuera su hijo. El me enseño que si alguien hace algo por ti desinteresadamente tu honor te obliga a devolverle el favor-

-Suena como alguien fantástico. ¿Tenia grandes ideales, eh?-

-Así es, fue alguien simplemente sorprendente. Lastima que ya no este conmigo, el murió el año pasado-

**Desvíe la mirada hacia Randall, se estaba secando unas lagrimas que se le había escapado recordando a su padre. Sentía lo mismo que el, puesto que posiblemente la mayor parte de mi familia en este momento podría estar muerta o perdidos.**

**Puse mi brazo por encima de su espalda, mientras le sonreía gentilmente.**

**Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.**

-Pero si hay algo que me enseño mi padre, fue que si algún ponie hacia algo por ti tendrías que pagarle con algo casi del mismo tamaño, tu me salvaste la vida Pablo-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Randall?-

-Lo que intento decirte Pablo, es que si hoy me encuentro vivo es gracias a ti. Por lo tanto te ofrezco el servirte por los años que van a venir, puesto que si tengo la oportunidad de disfrutarlos en este momento es gracias a que apareciste para salvarnos-

-¿El servirme?-

-Así es, mi padre antes de fallecer me dijo que si alguna vez encuentro a alguien por el cual este dispuesto a morir, que lo siguiera. Puesto que junto a el podría vivir grandes cosas. En ese momento no entendí lo quiso decirme. Pero ahora lo tengo claro. Por favor, permíteme acompañarte en lo que sea que hagas de ahora en adelante-

-Escúchame Randall, ¿Estas seguro de querer andar conmigo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Esta bien amigo mío. No se que vendrá de aquí en adelante, muy poco conozco de este mundo. Pero si estas tan seguro de querer seguirme, eres libre de hacerlo-

-Ven, te invito a comer algo. No eh almorzado aun-

-Si, jefe-

-¿Jefe?-

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 4. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda, me pueden enviar un M.P o escribir en los Reviews. Todas serán contestadas.**_


	5. Capitulo 5, La gema

_**Muchas gracias a lo que siguen el Fanfic, Realmente se los agradezco.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Han pasado dos meses desde que llegue a equestria, me costo el acostumbrarme. Todo este tiempo eh estado trabajando en la granja de Applejack junto a Randall. Fue un poco difícil al principio, era realmente agotador. Pero me eh acostumbrado, La familia Apple me ha tratado como si fuera parte de ella. La abuela de Applejack le gusta hablar conmigo durante el almuerzo, es una ancianita muy dulce. Cuando estoy repartiendo los pedidos con Big Mac y Randall. El suele mostrarme las poesías que a escrito, a pesar de su tamaño es un buen tipo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Me ha acompañado a ver los precios que tienen los terrenos en el pueblo. Applejack se ha estado mostrando más amable y comprensiva conmigo. A veces nos invita a mi hermana y a mí a cenar en su casa. Es realmente buena cocinando.**

**E conocido a más ponies que viven en ponyville, a una tal pinky pie. Es un poco hiperactiva la noche del mismo día en que nos conocimos me había preparado una fiesta, a veces dice cosa sin sentido pero no parece tener malas intenciones. La mitad de las veces no entiendo lo que quiere decir.**

**Conocí a la hermana pequeña de Applejack y a sus amigos… el primer día que me vieron gritaron algo sobre una cutie mark de cazar monstruos después de eso comenzaron a perseguirme con una red. Me siguieron por toda la granja hasta el pueblo. Por poco me rompo una pierna cuando me caí del árbol en el que estaba escondido.**

**Pero no les guardo rencor… después de todo son solo niños.**

**También conocí a las princesas luna y celestia. Según me contó twilight ellas son las que se encargan de mover la luna y el sol… es un poco difícil de entender para alguien donde su mundo el sol y la luna se mueven por cuenta propia y no por la magia.**

**Temo que no tengo un lugar al que volver… las princesas utilizaron un hechizo para saber lo que le paso a mi mundo… no saben la razón pero… ya no esta.**

**Fue completamente destruido. La mayoría de los humanos que no murieron durante las explosiones fueron expulsados a universos paralelos. Fue realmente devastador.**

**Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de salir adelante en este mundo, tengo que hacer lo mejor para que a mi hermana no le falte nada, de poder hacerla sonreír todos los días.**

**Le eh pedido a Rarity que me enseñe a hacer colgantes, el cumpleaños de Carina va a ser dentro de unas semanas y me gustaría darle algo que haya sido hecho por mi.**

**Ella ha comenzado a ir a la escuela. Yo no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero ella quería aprender más sobre este mundo. Esa misma tarde fui a hablar con la encargada de la escuela del pueblo. No hubo problema alguno para que la aceptaran, a la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y me despertó a mí también, la acompañe hasta su nueva escuela. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su aula.**

**Soy feliz de saber que ella esta tomando bien un cambio tan enorme como este.**

**-Ponyville-**

-Ey Randall. Ayúdame a llevar estas cestas al pueblo-

-¡Si jefe!-

-Te eh dicho mil veces que no me digas así, en este momento la jefa es Applejack-

-Lo siento…-

-Vamos, no te deprimas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

**Llevamos las cestas hasta el pueblo. Applejack estaba en un puesto vendiéndolas.**

-¡Buen trabajo! Lo han hecho bien hoy muchachos-

-Gracias-

-No hay problema-

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Aquí tienen su paga-

**Nos entrego a Randall y a mí una bolsita con unas 150 monedas.**

-Oye Pablo, ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa? La abuela y Big Mac me han pedido que te pregunte-

-Lo siento Applejack, tengo algunos planes para hoy-

-Oh, ¿Acaso ya le has echado el ojo a alguna habitante del pueblo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Tu actitud solamente lo confirma-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no!-

-Jaja, Simplemente estoy jugando contigo Pablo-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Applejack, vamos Randall-

-¿A dónde vamos Pablo?-

-A la casa de Rarity-

**Me tomo casi toda la tarde el terminar el regalo de Carina. Solamente espero que le guste… Cuando Salí de la casa de Rarity el sol ya se había ocultado, las noches eran cada vez mas frías. Me despedí de Randall y corrí a la casa de Twilight.**

**Abrí lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Carina estaba estudiando.**

**Me acerque despacio y la abrace por la espalda**

-¿¡Eh!-

-Tranquila hermanita, soy yo-

-¿Pablo?-

-Ajam-

-¡Tonto, me asustaste!-

**Le di un beso en la mejilla**

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita-

-Pablo…Te acordaste-

-Por supuesto que me acorde, ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si no recordara tu cumpleaños?-

-Ahora, por favor cierra los ojos-

-¿Para que?-

-Tú hazlo-

-Esta bien pero… ¿No me vas a hacer alguna broma, cierto?-

-Te prometo que no lo voy a hacer-

**Ella cerro los ojos, cuidadosamente le puse el colgante que me había tardado cerca de dos semana en hacer. Estaba hecho totalmente de plata, el cordel sostenía una pequeña baratija con forma de corazón la cual se podía abrir.**

-Listo, abre los ojos por favor-

**Carina abrió lentamente los ojos para ver en su cuello el colgante que tanto me costo hacer.**

-¿Y bien, te gusta?-

-¡Me encanta!-

**Me abrazo con fuerza mientras repetía ''gracias hermano''**

-De nada hermanita, tenia miedo de que no te gustara-

-¿Estas loco? Es hermoso, ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-Lo hice yo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Enserio, lo hice yo-

-Pero si siempre fuiste malo en las manualidades, por eso llegaste a odiarlas-

-Lo se, pero quería darte un regalo muy especial. Pero eso decidí hacerlo yo y no el comprarlo-

-Wow, muchas gracias Pablo. Este será mi tesoro-

-Incluso lo puedes abrir-

**Dentro de la baratija yo había escrito**

**''Siempre cuidare de ti Carina, cuando tengas miedo. Sientas frío o simplemente necesites un abrazo, yo estaré ahí para ti. Mi pequeña hermanita''**

-Pablo… esto es lo más lindo que has hecho por mí, te quiero mucho hermano. Simplemente desearía que mama y los demás estuvieran aquí este día-

-Yo también lo desearía-

-Los extraño tanto… incluso me gustaría que estuviera aquí el tonto de Dante. A pesar de que como hermano no se lucia mucho-

-Oh vamos, no digas eso. El te quería mucho también… simplemente que nunca pudo demostrarlo-

**Carina no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. Era su primer cumpleaños sin la familia. Me dolía mucho el verla llorar de esa manera, lo único que podía hacer por ella en este momento era el abrazarla y tratar de calmarla.**

-¿Qué…crees que le pasó a los demás?-

-Si nosotros llegamos a este mundo, hay posibilidades de que ellos también lo hayan hecho. Si tenemos suerte capaz un día de estos encontremos a algún otro humano, incluso puede que sea alguno de la familia-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Ajam-

**El silencio se apodero de la biblioteca, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos sin decir nada. Hasta que Carina lo rompió**

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando yo tenia siete años Dante me contó una historia de terror, entonces yo del miedo me puse a llorar. Tu me viste y lo golpeaste en el brazo por asustarme?-

-Creo que si, a pesar de que el es mayor que yo. Siempre fue un poco infantil. La mayoría de las veces las personas que no nos conocían, se confundían sobre quien era el hermano mayor-

-Si, ¿También recuerdas que esa noche te quedaste conmigo hasta que me dormí?-

-Sostenías fuertemente a mi mano, a la mañana siguiente mama se enojo por haberme quedado despierto toda la noche-

-Si…también recuerdo que me cantaste una canción para que me calmara, desafinabas mucho pero aun así me gusto-

-Me acuerdo de eso, si no me equivoco la canción era The bard's song-

-Siempre te gusto ese tipo de música, oye…Pablo-

-Dime-

-¿Podrías…cantarla una vez mas?-

-Claro, pero ya es un poco tarde. Hagamos lo siguiente, ve a acostarte y te la cantare para que te duermas, ¿Quieres?-

-Me encantaría-

**Acerque una silla a la cama donde estaba Carina, aun recordaba la canción a pesar de que no la había cantando en años.**

-Gracias hermano, estoy tan agradecida de que estés conmigo el día de hoy-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Si, aun que me gustaría que fuese así todo los días-

-A mi también, pero sabes que trabajo toda la mañana y tarde, estoy ahorrando para comprar un terreno y construir una casa para nosotros-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, quiero construir una linda casa para que vivamos los dos-

-Eso seria…maravilloso (Bostezo)-

-Que descanses-

**Le di un beso en la frente y baje las escaleras. Sentada en el sillón donde yo dormía estaba Twilight, me estaba sonriendo**

-Hola twilight, no te escuche entrar-

-Eso fue muy tierno sabes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La manera en la que tratas a tu hermanita, realmente la quieres ¿no?-

**Me senté junto a twilight, puse mi brazo sobre el espaldar del sillón**

-Por supuesto que la quiero, es mi hermana-

-Entonces, ¿Estas ahorrando para comprarte un terreno?-

-Si, pero son caros-

-Eso es por que los terrenos que están a la venta son grandes-

-Me gusto uno que estaba cerca de la plaza, aun que sale unas cincuenta mil monedas-

-¿Y cuanto llevas ahorrado?-

-Por ahora tengo unas diez mil-

-Vaya…-

-je, eso mismo pensé yo al ver el precio-

-Me gusta trabajar para Applejack, pero se acerca el invierno y cada vez los árboles tienen menos manzanas, pronto tendré que buscar otro trabajo-

-Ya surgirá algo Pablo, por ahora descansa-

-Hasta mañana twilight-

-Hasta mañana Pablo-

**Los meses pasaron y llego el invierno, las calles se llenaron de nieve. Era la primera vez que Carina y yo veíamos la nieve cubrir las calles de esa manera. De donde venimos rara veces nevaba, y si lo hacia no duraba mucho.**

**Jugamos a pelear con bolas de nieve y a armar muñequitos, esa tarde fui a visitar a Applejack. Ella insistió en que aun había trabajo por hacer. Como el limpiar la entrada y otros trabajitos menores. Yo sabia que el tiempo de buscar un nuevo empleo había llegado.**

**Le agradecí a la familia Apple todo lo que había hecho por mí en estos meses, camine hasta la plaza del pueblo y me senté en un banco junto a Randall. Pensando que podríamos hacer para ganarnos la vida.**

-Oye Pablo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pedir un trabajo en la casa de pinky pie? A lo mejor necesitan ayuda-

-Esa es una mala idea Randall, eso significaría trabajar aun más horas de las que hacíamos con Applejack -

-Si… creo que tienes razón-

-Ah… aceptémoslo, hay muy pocas cosas que podamos hacer. Bueno… al menos yo, tú eres inteligente. Podrías conseguir un trabajo en lo que quisieras, en cambio yo lo único que se hacer son trabajos pesados y cocinar-

-Tal vez podamos abrir un restaurante, ¿Qué piensas?-

-Esa también es una mala idea Randall, estaríamos compitiendo con el Sugarcube-

**Cerca de al alcaldía habían puesto un Tablón de noticias. Allí los ciudadanos ponían un anuncio ya sea vendiendo algo o pidiendo ayuda en alguna tarea**

-Randall, ven. Vamos a ver que peticiones nuevas hay-

**Papeles de distintos colores estaban clavados a la fría madera. Muchos de ellos eran para vender alguna baratija que ya no les servían, pero otros estaban contratando gente. Uno en especial me llamo la atención.**

**''Busco algún valiente pony que este dispuesto a ir al bosque de Everfree a buscar unas joyas que solamente se pueden encontrar en ese lugar. Las necesito para poder terminar una armadura. La paga serán unas treinta mil monedas, si usted esta interesado vaya a la herrería del pueblo''**

-Ey, Randall mira esto-

-WOW, es una paga realmente buena… pero es en el bosque de Everfree, ¿Estas seguro de eso Pablo?-

-Es nuestra mejor opción de momento, si no quieres ir. Lo entenderé, pero yo estoy decidido en tomar este trabajo-

-Ey… te prometí que te seguiría a donde sea que vayas, ¿No?-

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Si realmente no quieres ir, lo entenderé-

-No te preocupes jefe. Si algo llega a pasar se que estarás ahí para ayudarme-

-Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar al herrero-

**La herrería era un viejo edificio cerca de las afueras del pueblo. El dueño de ella se había mudado hace unos meses. Eso explicaría el por que no es tan conocido en el pueblo. Tenía la piel un poco oscura, el cabello rojo y un pequeño bigote. Tenía puesto un traje para trabajar en la fragua.**

-Asi que… ¿ustedes son los interesados en el trabajo?-

-Si. Mi nombre es Pablo y el es Randall. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Me llamo Dwane, es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tu Pablo… ¿Qué eres?-

-Un humano, ahora. Respecto al trabajo-

-Necesito una piedra preciosa que solamente se puede encontrar en el bosque de Everfree, esta gema cuando esta en su estado más puro suele expulsar una tenue luz de color verde. Si ustedes me la consiguen les pagare las treinta mil monedas. Tal y como decía el anuncio que colgué en la plaza-

-¿Hay una fecha límite para la entrega de la gema?-

-Pues, tienen hasta fin de mes para conseguírmela. Pero estaría eternamente agradecido si me la traen lo antes posible-

-Suena bien. Pero el bosque de Everfree es un lugar peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que es el hogar de muchas bestias salvajes, seria muy amable de tu parte si me das algo con que defenderme, eres un herrero así que supongo que debes hacer armas, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, podría darte una espada

-Me parece perfecto-

**Me entrego una espada de unos 78 cm de largo. Jamás había usado una, pero supongo que es mejor una espada para defenderse que solamente una piedra. Tenía una correa que ate a mi cinturón.**

-Entonces tienes un trato. Saldremos cuanto antes al bosque Everfree-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora si me disculpan. Tengo que volver al trabajo-

**Salí de la herrería, cuando cruce la puerta un frío viento golpeo mi cara, la nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo. Necesitábamos prepararnos para salir cuanto antes hacia el bosque.**

-Randall, ve a comprar lo que necesitemos para acampar en el bosque de Everfree-

-Pablo… ¿Estas seguro de querer continuar con esto?-

-Si, ya le dije al herrero que lo haría. No me pienso echar para atrás. La recompensa es muy buena-

-(Suspiro) esta bien, una vez compre todo ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?-

-Ve a la casa de Twilight, te esperare ahí-

-Entiendo jefe, nos vemos dentro de tres horas-

**Camine hacia la biblioteca, afuera de ella estaban los muñecos de nieve que había hecho con Carina, De seguro se enojara por que acepte un trabajo tan peligroso.**

**Me limpie los pies y entre a la biblioteca. En ella estaban Twilight, Pinky pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y mi hermana.**

**Cada una tenía una tasa con una caliente bebida.**

**Estaba totalmente congelado. Me quite el abrigo y lo puse en el espaldar de una silla. Twilight se me acerco con una tasa que tenia mi nombre escrito en ella.**

-Hola Pablo, ¿Quieres un poco de café?-

-Eso suena bien. Afuera hace frío y me gustaría beber algo caliente-

-¡Ey Pablo!-

-¿Qué quieres Applejack?-

-Me preguntaba si querías cuidar de Apple Bloom y sus amigas por esta noche, te voy a pagar por el favor, ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo siento Applejack, me encantaría hacerlo pero… estaré ocupado esta noche-

-¿Ocupado?-

-Así es, de hecho solamente vine a darme una ducha y a preparar unas cosas-

-¿Conseguiste… un nuevo trabajo?-

-Se podría decir que si-

-Eso…es bueno, me alegra… que hayas conseguido un nuevo empleo-

-Gracias-

**Me quite la camisa y camine hacia el baño, todo el tiempo tapando la espada, intentando que no la vieran.**

**Me quite el resto de la ropa dentro del baño, me bañe con agua caliente… era simplemente perfecto, Pasaban muchas cosas por mi cabeza. No tenia idea de cómo haría para encontrar la gema. El ponerse a excavar por todos lados era una estupidez y pérdida de tiempo. Seque mi cuerpo y me vestí con ropas gruesas. Por la noche se pondría aun mas frío e íbamos a campar en Everfree, lo mejor será ir bien abrigado**

**Al salir del baño las ponies estaban reunidas alrededor de Carina. Me acerque para ver que estaban haciendo. Tenían el papel donde estaba escrito el pedido del herrero.**

**Todas clavaron sus miradas en mí. Carina se me acerco y casi como si susurrara me dijo**

-¿Que es esto…Pablo?-

-Pues… parece un papel-

-Pablo… ¿Qué ES ESTO?-

-Wow, tranquila Carina. Ese es mi nuevo trabajo-

-¿Tu…nuevo trabajo?-

-Si… tal y como dice el papel. Voy a ir al bosque de Everfree a buscar esa gema-

-Dime que es una broma-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Dime que lo que estas diciendo es otra de tus tontas bromas!-

-No es una broma Carina-

-¡Sabes muy bien que ese maldito lugar es peligroso, como puedes ser tan tonto como para aceptar un trabajo como este!-

-Carina… la paga es muy buena, es justo lo que necesito para tener el dinero para comprar el terreno-

-¡La ultima vez que estuviste en ese lugar casi mueres! ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste en que condición volviste de ahí!-

-Carina… por favor tranquilízate-

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que vayas con el tipo que te contrato y le digas que rechazas el trabajo!-

**No me di cuenta que Applejack había visto la espada que ocultaba bajo la ropa sucia que había estado usando, ella tiro de la espada haciéndola caer en el suelo. Todas se quedaron en silencio mientras el mango golpeaba el suelo de madera.**

**Me agache y recogí la espada. Atándola una vez más a mi cinturón**

-Pablo-

-Que quieres Applejack-

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-

-El bosque de Everfree es peligroso, lo experimente de primera mano cuando me ataco la manticora. Lo que tengo atado a mi cinturón me servirá para defenderme por si algo decide atacarme-

-Oye Pablo, no tienes que hacer esto. Puedes seguir trabajando para mí, puede que los árboles no estén dando manzanas pero aun hay cosas que hacer en la granja. No tienes que arriesgarte tanto por unas monedas-

-Lo siento Applejack, pero ya tome mi decisión. Di mi palabra de que conseguiría esa gema-

-Pablo… hermano, por favor. Escúchala, lo que estas por hacer es una tontería enorme-

-Ya tome mi decisión Carina, en este momento ni siquiera tu vas a poder hacerme cambiar de opinión-

-¡No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres!-

**Mi paciencia había tocado límite, ya no podía contenerme más. Todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella y no lo supo entender…**

-¿Egoísta? Te equivocas Carina… yo no soy el egoísta aquí, ¡Lo eres tu! ¡¿Acaso no ves que todo esto lo hago por ti?-

-¿De que hablas?, ¡si aceptaste ese trabajo es por que quieres tener todas esas monedas para comprar el terreno que hay en la plaza!

-¡Quiero darte una casa propia para que vivas! ¡Quiero el construir un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

-¡Prefiero tener a mi hermano vivo en lugar de un terreno el cual me recuerde a el!-

-No tiene sentido el discutir contigo en este momento… me voy, volveré cuando haya acabado el pedido. Adiós-

**Tome mi mochila con las ropas que iba a utilizar mientras este en Everfree. Salí de la biblioteca sin decir una sola palabra más. Todo lo que tenia para decir ya lo había hecho, a pesar de que me dolía el haberle gritado a Carina. Yo pienso que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Camine hacia la plaza principal cuando una voz detrás de mí me llamo**

-¡Pablo!-

-¿También intentaras convencerme que no vaya, Rarity?-

-No, si es tu decisión. La respetare, pero quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Tienes idea de cómo vas a encontrar la gema?-

-La verdad es que no-

-Entiendo, ven un momento conmigo a mi casa-

-¿Para que?-

-Tú hazlo, no te arrepentirás cariño-

**Acompañe a Rarity hasta su casa. En todo el camino no dije una sola palabra, a pesar de que ella intentaba crear una conversación. Al entrar me limpie los pies y la seguí hasta el lugar donde ella hacia las vestimentas.**

-Pablo, cariño. Por favor pon tu mano en este papel-

-¿Qué intentas hacer Rarity?-

-Confía en mí-

-Esta bien…-

**Ella dibujo las medidas de mi mano en el papel. Después de eso se puso a trabajar en unos guantes. Saco unas gemas que tenían un color violeta, la partió en cuatro fragmentos.**

_***¿Qué estará haciendo?***_

-Listo… termine los guantes, pruébatelos por favor-

-Esta bien…pero ¿Exactamente para que son las gemas?-

-Ya te lo explicare, tan solo póntelos-

**Los guantes tenían un color marrón oscuro, el material del que estaban hechos era parecido al cuero… anteriormente la vi sacar de un baúl unos rollos de tela que parecía estar hecho con tiras de madera…**

**Las gemas estaban puestas en la palma de mi mano izquierda. Parecería incomodo pero realmente no lo era. De hecho no se las sentía.**

-Bien, ya tengo puesto los guantes, ¿Ahora que?-

-Sígueme-

**Seguí a Rarity hasta las afueras del pueblo. El lugar estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.**

-Rarity, todo esto se esta poniendo un poco extraño. ¿Qué intentas hacer?-

-Ahora escúchame cariño, abre la mano donde están puestas las gemas, después toca el suelo, confía en mí. Esto te sorprenderá-

-Esta bien… supongo-

**Hice lo que Rarity me pidió. Las joyas emitieron un brillo violeta y en el suelo se veía como brillaban distintas piedras preciosas.**

-¿Qué…que esto?-

-Las gemas que tienen tus guantes son capaz de guardar magia, le puse el hechizo que yo utilizo para buscar piedras preciosas. Te servirán si quieres terminar ese pedido-

-Rarity… ¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Ni siquiera yo lo se cariño-

-Muchas gracias Rarity, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo-

-Antes de irte, despídete de tu hermana. no es bueno que entre familia esten peleados-

**Regrese a la biblioteca… pero Carina estaba durmiendo, me acerque y le di un beso en la frente.**

-Lamento el haberte gritado, no te preocupes hermanita. Volveré-

**Me encontré con Randall afuera de la casa de Twilight. Cerré despacio la puerta al salir**

-¿Listo?-

-Si jefe-

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo aquí-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden ponerlas en los reviews o pueden enviarme un m.p, todas serán contestadas. Ya sea por la trama de la historia o por mí.**_


	6. Capitulo 6, Nieve roja

_**Agradezco que se tomen las molestias de leer el fanfic, me alegra saber que lo siguen. Bueno ahora el capitulo 6**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Nos adentramos en el bosque ahora totalmente congelado. Armamos el campamento a las orillas de una cristalina laguna. Hemos buscando la gema por más de tres días pero sin éxito, aun que no es malo del todo. E recolectado distintas piedras preciosas que pienso vender cuando vuelva al pueblo, si tengo suerte tal vez pueda hacer un buen negocio.**

**Las noches aquí son realmente duras. Randall no ha podido aguantar el frío, la otra noche lo sorprendí entrando a escondidas a mi tienda de dormir. En condiciones normales le hubiese echado apenas verlo, pero la helada que cayo durante la madrugada congelaba hasta los huesos.**

**Le permití quedarse pero puse mi mochila entre nosotros dos. Realmente seria algo incomodo si se pone cariñoso conmigo. Pero al menos ya tengo material para molestarlo**

**Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que estamos aquí. Por suerte Randall ha comprado suministros como para unas dos semanas. Racionando tal vez duren un mes, me alegro que sea alguien inteligente.**

**Tenemos que encontrar la gema cuanto antes mejor. El invierno se pondrá aun mas frío de lo que esta ahora.**

**-Everfree, quinto día de búsqueda-**

-Pero… Pablo, esa noche realmente fue terrible. ¡Si me quedaba en mi tienda de seguro hubiese muerto congelado!-

-No seas tan dramático, no creo que hubieras muerto. Tal vez te volvías una paleta helada, pero después te descongelaba y listo-

-Oye… eso no es gracioso, sabes. A veces puedes ser un poco cruel-

-Oh, vamos no te enojes Randall. Solamente estoy jugando contigo, sabes que si te deje quedarte a dormir en mi tienda fue por que estaba preocupado por tu seguridad-

-¿Lo dices… enserio?-

-Ajam, no me hubiese gustado que mi amigo se enfermara o le pasara algo peor por mi culpa-

-Jefe…-

-No te pongas sentimental, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-

**Asenté mi mano en el suelo, alrededor mío comenzaron a brillar numerosas gemas… pero no estaba la que quería.**

-Randall, marca con una X, los lugares que brillan-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Levante la mano del suelo, el brillo que había debajo de las X, desapareció. Era hora de ponerse a excavar.**

-Randall, tu encárgate de ese lado. Yo iré por aquí-

-Esta bien, oye Pablo. ¿No crees que ya son demasiadas gemas?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno… de hecho me gusta la idea de después vender todas las piedras preciosas que encontremos aquí, pero ya llevamos cerca de dos sacos llenos de ellas. Será un problema el cargarlas hasta el pueblo.

-Descuida Randall, nos repartiremos el trabajo. Puede que no vaya a ser fácil pero podremos-

-Si tú lo dices-

**Excavamos las zonas señaladas. Las esmeraldas, zafiros, rubís y uno que otro diamante, formaban una pila de tamaño mediano en el suelo. El cavar tanto nos había abierto el apetito a Randall y a mí, volvimos al campamento transportando las gemas en unos sacos. Lo dejamos cerca de las tiendas mientras prendíamos un fuego para cocinar.**

**Cargamos la cacerola con un poco de agua de la laguna que había a los pies de nuestro campamento.**

**Randall puso a hervir el agua mientras que yo cortaba algunas cebollas, Patatas, zanahorias, y un poco de zapallo, hacia tiempo que no comía un guiso de arroz, de seguro que con el frío que hace estará delicioso.**

**En lo que el guiso se preparaba limpiamos las tiendas y le sacamos la mugre a las gemas.**

**Después de terminar la limpieza nos lavamos las manos/cascos, que estaban cubiertos de tierra. El guiso estaba listo, en la bolsa que Randall había traído de su casa, tenía un par de bols. De seguro servirá para servirnos la comida. Uno era para Randall y el otro para mi. El comer algo caliente después de un largo y frío día de trabajo era simplemente lo mejor.**

-¡Creí que era una broma cuando dijiste que eras bueno cocinando!-

-¿Hmm?-

-¡Esto sabe realmente bien!-

-Eso es por que tienes hambre y frío, una comida caliente siempre sabrá bien-

-¡Pero esto realmente sabe bien! ¿Cocinabas mucho cuando estabas en tus tierras?-

-La verdad… es que no, simplemente tome unas cuantas clases de cocina-

-Ya veo, ¿Después me enseñarías a cocinar?-

-Cuando volvamos al pueblo lo voy a hacer con mucho gusto-

_***El guiso estuvo rico, aun que para el gusto de un humano le falto carne. Realmente no me acostumbro aun al hecho de que no pueda comer carne mientras este en estas tierras… tal vez deba ir a visitar a los grifos, según algunos rumores que escuche el comer carne ahí esta permitido***_

**Al parecer el olor de la comida trajo a un invitado inesperado. El ruido de fuertes pisadas y el crujir de los árboles nos hicieron desviar la mirada hacia unas seis cabezas que sobresalían de entre los árboles, la bestia al vernos lanzo un sobrecogedor rugido. Corrimos hacia el bosque. La hidra venia pisándonos los talones.**

-¡Randall, escúchame! ¡Yo lo distraeré y tu vuelve al campamento, trata de recoger lo mas rápido que puedas las joyas y algo de comida, nos veremos en la entrada del bosque!-

-¡No va a funcionar! ¡Esa bestia nos quiere a los dos, y por mas que lo haga tu vas a estar solo contra ese bicho!-

-¡Hazlo, estaré bien!-

-¡Es una locura!-

-¡Hazme caso!-

-¡Aaaah, Eres un cabeza dura!-

**-¡Lo se!-**

**Randall, corrió en dirección contraria a la mía. La hidra volteo la cabeza para seguirlo, pero volví a llamar su atención con una pedrada e insultos, ahora realmente estaba enfurecida. Los gritos de la hidra sonaban por todo el bosque, corrí esquivando ramas y las madrigueras de los animales que estaban invernando.**

**Me detuve cerca de un acantilado, la hidra me tenía acorralado. Las cabezas se peleaban entre si para ver cual seria la que diera la primera mordida, observe detrás de mi y había una piedra de gran tamaño, después de eso un abismo totalmente oscuro. La única opción que me quedaba era luchar.**

**Desenvaine la espada, me apoya con fuerza a la roca que había detrás de mi.**

**La primera cabeza de la izquierda se abalanzo con ferocidad, la sed de sangre y el hambre de carne fresca se veían en los ojos de las otras cinco cabezas. Antes de que pudiera agarrarme entre sus fauces la esquive, la cabeza de la hidra golpeo con tal fuerza la roca que la termino partiendo.**

**El golpe la dejo desorientada, esta era mi oportunidad. Me subí a su cuello y con la espada le apuñale repetidamente la cabeza, la sangre baño mis manos y la hoja de la espada. Ya no se movía, la cabeza estaba muerta…**

**Las otras cinco gritaron de rabia. Comenzaron a lanzar golpes para todas las direcciones, destruían los árboles de su alrededor, mordían hasta partir en dos los troncos que arrancaban del suelo.**

**Observe mi hombro en el una tenue luz color esmeralda me iluminaba, cuando observe detrás de mi. La roca que había destruido la hidra contenía la esmeralda que el herrero había pedido. Era casi tan grande como uno de mis puños. La recogí y la puse dentro de uno de los bolsillos que tenia por dentro el abrigo. Esquivando a las furiosas cabezas, corrí en dirección a una pequeña montaña que había cerca del acantilando.**

**Llegue a una cantera que parecía abandonada. Al parecer antes solían extraer las materias primas de este lugar. Pero en este momento estaba totalmente abandonada, me escondí bajo unos pilares caídos que formaban un pequeño hueco lo suficientemente espacioso como para que yo entrara.**

**Escuche los pesados pasos que daba la hidra. Estuvieron un buen rato gritando y golpeando el suelo, después de buscarme sin éxito alguno. Volvieron hacia el bosque destruyendo todo a su paso. De seguro volvería al lugar donde estábamos acampando. Espero que Randall ya no este ahí.**

**Espere unos minutos para asegurarme que no volvería. Saque la gema que tenía en mi abrigo para observarla más de cerca. Parecía una esmeralda común y corriente si no fuera por la luz que soltaba. Supongo que tendría alguna propiedad mágica, por eso lo necesitaba el herrero.**

**Salí de mi escondite, el camino que la hidra había tomado estaba totalmente destruido. Los árboles estaban partidos en dos. Supongo que lo mejor en este momento será el buscar el camino por el que vine y volver a la entrada del bosque.**

**La nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo.**

**Me tomo unas tres horas el encontrar el camino por el que vine, los gritos de la hidra aun resonaban por todo el bosque. La bestia estaba totalmente enloquecida, cuanto antes salga de aquí, será mejor para mí.**

**El sol ya se había ocultado, por mera casualidad logre encontrar el camino hasta la salida de Everfree. Cerca de donde terminaba el bosque vi a un pony conocido**

**Era Randall, observando nerviosamente para el bosque.**

-¡Ey, Randall!-

-¡Pablo!-

**Se acerco corriendo, parecía estar totalmente aterrado y al borde de las lágrimas**

-¡Algo terrible sucedió, Pablo!-

-¿Terrible? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡La hidra!-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¡Ella encontró el camino hasta ponyville, en este momento esta atacando el pueblo!-

**-Ponyville-**

**Corrí junto a Randall hasta el pueblo, era la misma hidra con la que había luchado. Estaba arrastrando a una de sus difuntas cabezas.**

**Frente a las cinco cabezas estaba Fluttershy. De seguro intentando calmarla, antes de que pudiera llegar a ayudar, una de las cabezas golpeo a la Pegaso haciéndola volar hasta una casa. Ella entro por la ventana, después de eso no se la vio salir otra vez.**

**Los habitantes corrían lo mas lejos que podían de la hidra. Sin piedad alguna la bestia golpeaba sus hogares y tiendas. Destruyendo las casas que tanto trabajo les costo conseguir, los gritos de desesperación y el llanto se escuchaba por todo el pueblo. Twilight junto a las otras cuatro ponys estaban evacuando a los habitantes del pueblo.**

-¿Qué hacemos Pablo? ¿Ayudamos a evacuar?-

- Yo atraje a esta bestia al pueblo… tengo que encargarme de ella.

-¡Randall, ve a ver como esta Fluttershy, después de eso ve a buscar a mi hermana! ponlas a salvo a las dos, ayuda a evacuar a cuantos ponys puedas-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Corrí hasta la hidra, trepe por la cabeza que mate cuando luchamos en el bosque.**

-¡Hola de nuevo, amiguita!-

**Clave la espada en el cuello de la segunda cabeza de la izquierda.**

**La sangre que salía de la herida de la bestia me cubrió totalmente, mis ropas, mi cabello, mis manos, y la espada goteaban el líquido vital de la hidra.**

**El grito que dio la bestia dejo al pueblo totalmente congelado, los gritos de los desesperados habitantes callaron en tan solo un segundo mientras miraban caer muerta otra cabeza de la hidra.**

**Salte de la espalda de la bestia, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de la cabeza del medio.**

-¡Si estas enfadada sígueme, pero no hagas mas daño al pueblo! ¡Si deseas tener tu venganza aquí estoy!-

**Se escuchaba a los ponys murmurar _'_'_Esta loco_'' ''_lo mataran_'' '' _¿Acaso eso importa?, al menos nos libraremos de la hidra_'' '' _¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?_'' ''_Alguien deténganlo, lo van a destrozar_''**

-¡Atacaste el pueblo donde vivo, no permitiré que continúes con tu locura!-

**La hidra comenzó a correr tras de mi. Ahora lo más importante era el alejarla lo más posible del pueblo.**

**Era difícil el moverse con tanta nieve alrededor, por ahora la mejor opción era el llegar al bosque.**

**Unos filosos dientes me agarraron de la ropa lanzándome para arriba. Mientras caía vi como la primera cabeza de la derecha abría sus fauces lo más que podía.**

_***Listo… hasta aquí llegue, bueno. Supongo que puedo probar algo antes de morirme***_

**Mientras caía me quite un zapato, cuando entro en la boca de la hidra. Cerró en el momento**

**Al caer golpee su mentón cayendo una vez más pero esta vez cerca de su cuello. Clave la espada a causa de mi peso comencé a abrir su garganta a medida que iba cayendo. Un segundo baño de sangre cayó sobre mí, quedaban tres cabezas con vida.**

-¡¿Aun quieres continuar?-

**Un gran número de los habitantes del pueblo observaban a una distancia segura,**

_***¿Qué hacen estos estupidos aquí? Si la hidra los ve, volverá a atacar el pueblo***_

**Debido a que esta distraído viendo a los habitantes del pueblo no me di cuenta que la cabeza de la izquierda se preparaba para atacar, golpeo mis costillas con su largo cuello haciéndome volar hasta una pequeña laguna.**

**Algunas de las jóvenes del pueblo me ayudaron a levantarme, a pesar de estar totalmente bañado en sangre. Big Mac, Randall y otros machos se pararon frente a la hidra, evitando que se acercara a mí.**

-¿Qué hacen? No sean tontos… no tienen posibilidad contra ella-

-Pablo, quédate en donde estas. Ya has hecho mucho, ahora es tiempo de que nosotros también actuemos-

-Big Mac…-

-Descuida jefe, ya veras que podremos contra ella. Por ahora descansa-

-Randall…-

-¿Ahora quien es el que se pone sentimental?-

-¡Pablo!-

**Un Pegaso con el cabello de los colores del arco iris se paro frente a mí, se notaba su preocupación por la manera en la que se movía y hablaba**

-Hola Dash, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? ¿Cómo esta Fluttershy? ¿Y las demás?-

-Todas están bien Pablo, Fluttershy esta un poco golpeada pero en este momento esta dormida-

-Ya veo…oye ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-¡Claro!-

-Ayúdame a levantarme-

**Me puse de pie con la ayuda de Dash, un punzante dolor venia de mis costillas.**

**Desde el pueblo venia corriendo una pony de color violeta.**

-¿Twilight?-

-¡Pablo!-

-Oye… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escuche que la hidra y tu estaban en este lugar, vine a ver como estabas-

-Preferiría que no me vieras en este momento-

-Cuando la hidra ataco el pueblo, me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento investigue mas sobre su raza, cuando son ancianos suelen buscar morir en pelea. Generalmente luchan contra dragones adultos para encontrar la muerte a sus garras-

-Pero eso no explica el porque ataco Ponyville-

-Se dieron casos de hidras ancianas que atacaron pequeñas villas, buscando un oponente digno. Todas fueron destruidas y la mayoría de sus habitantes lastimados severamente. Algunos incluso muertos-

-Pero observa, en este momento a pesar de que Randall y los demás están frente a ella, no los ataca. ¿Por qué?-

-Eso es por que te Eligio a ti para luchar, ella ya no va a atacar a nadie mas que no seas tu-

-Entonces. ¿Yo soy su objetivo?-

-Se podría decir que si-

-Si ella me llega a matar, ¿Entonces se va a marchar?-

-No, ella buscara a alguien más contra el que luchar. En otras palabras, volverá a atacar el pueblo hasta no dejar más que escombros-

-Entonces… tendré que cumplir sus deseos y darle el fin que tanto busca. Randall, acércate-

-¿Qué sucede jefe?-

**Saque la gema del bolsillo que tenia por dentro mi abrigo**

-Mira Randall, encontré la gema que quería el herrero. Ahora escúchame, no se la muestres a nadie, tenla contigo. Una vez que todo se calme iremos a reclamar la recompensa, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si jefe, puede confiar en mi-

-Gracias Randall, eres todo un amigo-

**Gire mi cabeza hasta donde estaba la Mayor del pueblo, a ella tendrian que obedecerle**

-¡Mayor!-

-¡¿Si?-

-Por favor… de la orden de que todos los ponys vuelvan al pueblo-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Hágalo!-

-¡Ya lo escucharon, todos vuelvan al pueblo!-

**Todos volvieron a sus casas… al menos los que aun tenían una. Los únicos que quedaron junto a mí, fueron Twilight, Dash, Big Mac, y Randall**

-Ustedes también váyanse-

-Pero… ¿Acaso te enfrentaras a la hidra tu solo, jefe?-

-Ya me escuchaste Randall, vuelve al pueblo y ayuda en lo que puedas-

**Los demás volvieron con sus familias. Excepto Dash, ella subió a una nube y desde ahí nos miraba a escondidas**

-Entonces… ¿Tu buscas morir peleando, no es así?-

**Me quite la ropa que protegía mi torso, era difícil el moverse con ellas.**

**El frío viento de la noche golpeaba mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre.**

-¡Ataca cuando quieras!-

**Las tres cabezas que quedaban con vida dieron un descomunal grito, se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo.**

**Rodé hacia mi izquierda intentando evitar los enormes dientes de la hidra, las cabezas chocaron entre si dejándolas confundida unos segundos.**

**Cuando estuve por subir a la cabeza de la derecha me detuve al ver como luchaban entre ellas.**

**La cabeza de la izquierda clavo los dientes en el rostro de la del lado derecho, una gran cantidad de sangre caía de su boca.**

**La del medio mordió con fuerza el cuello de su última hermana, dándole fin a su locura.**

-Pero… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

**La ultima cabeza observo los cadáveres de sus hermanas, dio un pequeño gemido y bajo su cabeza despacio hasta apoyarla en el suelo, sus ojos antes sedientos de sangre ahora mismo solamente mostraban… cansancio, el anhelo** **de poder descansar.**

**Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, camine hasta ponerme delante de ella. Algo de nieve se había acumulado encima.**

**Con mi mano limpie suavemente su cabeza dejando a la vista unas escamas de color marrón claro, a pesar de todo lo que paso, se merecía un poco de respeto.**

**Me miro por unos segundos y cerro lentamente los ojos, me aclare la garganta y puse la espada encima de su cabeza. Mis manos temblaban por el frió, una fina capa de nieve se acumulo sobre mis hombros**

-Luchaste bien anciana, a pesar de que hiciste mucho daño a ponyville . Las ganas con las que peleaste el día de hoy seria digna para que los bardos de antaño hicieran una canción sobre ti, te respetare por eso. Ahora mantén tus ojos cerrados. Es hora de que tomes una siesta-

**La enorme bestia dio un pequeño suspiro, ella había conseguido el final que buscaba. Podía descansar en paz.**

**No pude contener el gritar mientras clavaba la espada en su cabeza.**

**La nieve tomo un color rojo, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el crujir de los árboles debido al viento que golpeaba sus ramas.**

-Estoy… tan cansado…que... frió-

**No pude resistir mas, el cansancio me gano. Caí inconciente en el suelo cubierto de nieve.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 6**_


	7. Capitulo 7, Consecuencias

_**Agradezco a los que enviaron un M.P y también a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Ahora el capitulo 7**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

-¿Creen que este bien?-

-No lo se… cuando lo trajo Rainbow Dash, estaba cubierto de sangre. Eso y que tenia un par de costillas rotas-

-Pero ¿Se pondrá bien, cierto?-

-Eso creo… si la magia curativa funciono, en unos días estará bien-

-Bueno… muchas gracias, por favor cuide de el-

-Vamos Carina, Randall. Dejemos a la enfermera hacer su trabajo-

**Desperté en una habitación totalmente desconocida. En una de la esquina había una pony de color blanco, su cabello era de color rosa, me pareció gracioso el ver que llevaba un gorro de enfermera.**

-¿Dónde…estoy?-

-¡Aaah!-

-Shhh, por favor. No grite, me duele la cabeza-

-Lo… lo siento-

**Se la notaba muy nerviosa, bueno… supongo que era normal. Después de lo sucedido con la hidra.**

-Oye…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías… darme un poco de agua?-

-Eh… si, claro-

**Me sirvió agua en un pequeño vaso de vidrio, me sentía débil, ni siquiera podía levantar algo tan pequeño como eso. Cuando al fin pude levantar el vaso hasta mi boca, un dolor punzante vino de mis costillas izquierdas. Fue tan repentino que solté el vaso, moje las vendas que tenia puestas sobre mi torso y la cama.**

-¡Oh! Por favor quédate quieto, te ayudare. Tenemos que cambiar esas vendas-

**Cuidadosamente cambio los vendajes de mi cuerpo**

-Oye… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo… Redheart-

-Bonito nombre-

-Gracias… ¿Cómo es el tuyo?-

-Pablo-

-Ey… quería preguntarte algo, ¿Puedo?-

-Supongo que no hay problema, adelante-

-Es verdad… ¿Qué mataste a una hidra?-

-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No..., simplemente quería saberlo. Anoche fue la primera vez que tuve tanto miedo-

-No solamente tú tuviste miedo, todos sufrieron. ¿Cómo esta el pueblo?-

-Se destruyeron casi todas las casas de la entrada cercana al bosque de Everfree, pero ya se comenzó las obras de reconstrucción, los que se quedaron sin casas en este momento están viviendo en el hospital. Igual que yo-

-Espera… ¿Tú vives en el hospital?-

-Mi casa fue destruida antes de que llegaras. Por lo menos tardaran unos cuatro meses en reconstruirla-

-Lamento el escuchar eso…-

-No fue tu culpa-

-¿Hubo heridos?-

**-Bueno, solamente dos, tú y una Pegaso que vive a las afuera de la ciudad, creo que es la que se encarga de curar a los animales heridos-**

_***¿Fluttershy también esta aquí?***_

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, simplemente se lastimo un ala. De hecho dentro de unas horas podrá irse a casa-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar en el hospital?-

-Pues, hemos utilizado magia curativa contigo, supongo que en unos días ya deberías estar bien-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Usted cuidara de mí en lo que estoy aquí?-

-Bueno… si-

-Me disculpo por causarle molestias-

-Oh vamos, no es nada. Aparte es mi trabajo-

-Esto…señorita Redheart, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Si no me equivoco debe ser cerca del medio día, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Supongo que unas nueve horas-

-Esto… ¿a que hora dan de comer aquí?-

**Me sorprendí cuando Redheart se comenzó a reír. Aun que lo hacia en voz baja me pareció linda la manera en que intentaba disimularlo.**

-¿Dije… algo tonto?-

-Para nada, simplemente que no eres como me lo esperaba-

-¿Qué… no soy como lo esperabas? ¿Cómo creías que era?-

-Pues, alguien violento, sanguinario, malvado, bruto-

-Wow… me conformaba con violento… no me pegues con un martillo-

-Bueno Pablo, si lo deseas puedo traerte tu comida. ¿Qué dices?-

-Me encantaría-

-Ahora vuelvo, no intentes levantarte. Necesitas descansar-

_***Redheart, parece ser una buena chica. Lamento que haya perdido su casa… ella y los demás habitantes del pueblo… espero que Fluttershy este bien, de seguro en este momento me debe estar odiando… ella ama a todos los animales. No me perdonara jamás el que haya matado a la hidra. Por mas que tuviera razones para hacerlo***_

**Paso cerca de media hora hasta que Redheart volvió con un plato de sopa, acerco una mesa hasta mi cama.**

-Muchas gracias, ahora. ¿Me pasas la cuchara?-

**Redheart se sentó junto a mí, levanto una cucharada de sopa y me la acerco a la boca.**

-Ey… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-¿No es obvio? Te estoy ayudando a comer-

-Em… creo que puedo hacerlo por mi mismo-

-Lo dudo, ahora di ''_Aaah_''-

-Ey…detente, por favor-

-¿Esta muy caliente para tu gusto?-

**Acerco la cuchara hasta su boca, soplaba gentilmente para enfriar la sopa.**

**Después volvió a acercarla.**

-Bien, ya la enfríe querido, ahora abre la boca-

-Yo… esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto. ¿Entendido?-

-Con una condición, vas a hacer todo lo que diga. ¿Bien?-

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?-

-Tal vez, ¿Quién sabe?, jiji-

-(Suspiro) esta bien… '_Aaah_'-

**Después de la comida, Redheart se quedo a charlar un rato conmigo, pero la hicieron llamar para atender a otros pacientes. Antes de irse me dejo una revista al azar, genial… me toco una interesante revista sobre la economía de equestria.**

-Vuelvo mas tarde Pablo-

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo Redheart, eres todo amor-

-Oh, vamos. No digas eso, ¿Acaso quieres me sonroje?-

-¿Eh?-

-Jiji, hasta luego-

**Redheart salio de la habitación sin quitarme el ojo de encima.**

-_¿Qué acaba de pasar? Simplemente le hice un cumplido…_, supongo que matare el tiempo con esta revista… a lo mejor puedo aprender como hacer dinero rápido-

**Intente encontrar una posición en la que me fuera cómoda para leer la revista. Tras varios fallidos y dolorosos intentos, pude el acomodarme en la cama.**

**Al principio me pareció aburrida la revista, pero a medida que leía cada vez mas. Se puso entretenida. Las horas pasaron volando**

_***Al parecer las gemas son un buen negocio en este país, solamente algunos unicornios conocen hechizos para encontrarlas. Entre ellas están Rarity y algunas empresas privadas***_

**Mi lectura fue interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación, Tal vez sea Redheart.**

-Adelante, esta abierto-

**Al abrirse la puerta entraron Applejack, Big Mac y Apple Bloom. Traian una canasta con fruta.**

-¡Pablo!-

-Hola Applejack-

**Dejo la canasta en el suelo y salto a mi cama.**

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? Tan solo pídemelo-

-Ja ja, me siento bien Applejack. Tan solo fueron unos golpes, ¿Y tu, como estas?-

-Ahora me encuentro bien, estaba muerta de preocupación por ti. ¿Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-Estoy seguro, perdón por preocuparte-

**Big Mac se acerco hasta mi oreja y me susurro**

-Ella realmente estaba preocupada por ti, cuando Rainbow Dash te trajo al hospital anoche. Ella insistía en quedarse junto a ti, tuvimos que sacarla casi a la fuerza del hospital, al parecer le caes muy bien, Pablo-

**Al escuchar lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconciente me sorprendí, desvíe la mirada hasta Applejack**

-¿Pasa algo, Pablo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces por que me miras tanto? Me estas poniendo un poco incomoda…-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-

-Bueno… no importa, ¿Ya comiste algo?-

-La enfermera me dio un poco de sopa-

-Ah… oye Pablo, si tienes hambre tal vez… pueda darte un poco de fruta, ¿Quieres?-

-Suena bien-

**De la canasta que habían traído con ellos, saco una manzana y un cuchillo. La pelaba cuidadosamente.**

**En lo que su hermana le quitaba la piel a la manzana, Apple Bloom subió a mi cama**

-¡Anoche estuviste genial Pablo!-

-¿Genial?-

-¡Si! ¿Podrías enseñarme a luchar como tu?-

-¿Quieres… aprender a pelear?-

-¡Si! ¡De seguro consigo mi cutie mark de espadachín!-

-¡Apple Bloom!-

**Applejack parecía molesta por la petición que me hizo su hermana pequeña.**

-Deja descansar a Pablo, cuando se cure pídele que te enseñe cualquier otra cosa menos a pelear. Jamás permitiría que hicieras cosas tan arriesgadas-

-¡Pero hermana, de seguro ese es mi talento!-

-Vamos… escucha a tu hermana mayor, ella esta pensando en tu seguridad. De seguro eres buena en alguna otra cosa-

-¿Estas de su lado Pablo?-

**Big Mac bajo a su hermanita de mi cama, ella parecía enojada…**

-Bueno Pablo, me retiro. Voy a ayudar en las reparaciones del pueblo-

-Esta bien Big Mac, te agradezco que hayas venido-

-¡Adiós Pablo!-

-¿Te vas tú también Apple Bloom?-

-¡Si, los cruzados y yo vamos a ayudar también! ¡Quizás ganemos nuestras cutie mark!-

-Eh… esta bien, adiós-

**Applejack puso sobre la mesa que estaba en mi cama las rodajas de manzana**

-Bien, abre la boca-

-¿Eh? _Otra vez esta pasando…_-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No… nada-

-Bien, ahora di 'Aaah'-

-(Suspiro) '_Aaah_'-

-Oye Pablo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-_Me preguntaba si quisieras_…-

-¡Hermano!-

**La puerta se abrió rápidamente debido al golpe que le dio Carina al entrar, ella se había resbalado cayendo de cara al suelo.**

-Eh… ¿Estas bien Carina?-

-Despertaste…hermano-

**Se lanzo encima de mí, me prepare para que me golpeara. Pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a llorar como una niña de cuatro años.**

-Eh…-

-Tonto… creí… que estabas vez no te ibas a salvar, estabas bañado en sangre… creí que habías… muerto-

-Pues… no, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegamos a estas tierras?-

-No…-

-lo que dije fue ''no te será tan fácil el librarte de mi, alguien tiene que cuidarte''-

-Tonto…, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso de nuevo-

-Intentare no hacerlo-

-Carina, ¿Me podrías dar un poco de agua?-

-Claro-

**De entre la puerta una cabeza se asomo tímidamente.**

-¿Qué haces Randall?-

-Jefe… ¿Puedo entrar?-

-Adelante, cierra la puerta nada más-

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, Pablo-

-Je, yo también me alegro de que estoy bien-

-Jefe… ¡Perdóneme!-

-¿Perdonarte? ¿De que hablas?-

-¡No debí el haberlo dejado solo! ¡Usted esta en el hospital por mi culpa!-

-Pff, ¿Acaso no fui yo el que te dijo que te fueras?-

-Pero… yo sabía que era peligroso. Y aun así preferí irme en lugar de quedarme a ayudarlo-

-Randall, mírame. Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, ahora cambiando de tema. Acércate por favor-

-_¿Qué sucede jefe?_-

-_¿Tienes la gema, cierto?_-

-_Si, la traje conmigo_-

-_Bien, entrégamela y ve a buscar al herrero_-

**Saco del bolsillo de su camisa, la gema envuelta en distintos trapos de cocina.**

**Lo mejor seria el guardarla en el cajón de la mesa de luz hasta que venga Dwane a cerrar el trato**.

-Carina, por favor haz todo lo que diga Twilight, en lo que estoy en el hospital. No le causes problemas, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes por eso. Por ahora intenta mejorarte pronto-

-Ve a casa hermanita, dentro de poco caerá la noche-

-Esta bien, vendré a verte mañana después de la escuela. ¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto que puedes, nos vemos mañana-

**Applejack guardo las cosas que había traído para mí. Camino en silencio hasta la puerta**

-¡Ey, Applejack!-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-

-¡Olvídalo!-

-¿Eh?... ¿Estas enojada?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-

**Salio de la habitación hablando en voz baja, realmente parecía estar molesta**

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se…, yo también ya me voy hermano. Que descanses-

**Al abrir la puerta Randall y Dwane estaban fuera, note como Carina le hecho una mirada fulminante al pobre herrero. Me sentí mal por ello, supongo que lo culpa de lo que me paso.**

-Pasen, por favor. Cierren la puerta al entrar-

**Se pararon frente de mi cama, El herrero parecía estar un poco nervioso**

-¿Sucede algo Dwane?-

-No, simplemente que estoy un poco estresado por el trabajo-

-Ya veo, toma asiento por favor. ¿Te puedo ofrecer una manzana? Son de la granja de los Apple, son realmente deliciosas-

-No…, hace poco cene-

-Ya veo, entonces hablemos de negocios-

-Me parece bien, ¿Tienes la gema?-

-La tengo, ¿Cómo nos pagaras?-

-Tengo que contactar al banco en Canterlot para que te depositen el dinero, ¿Tienes una cuenta?-

-En todo este tiempo no e tenido tiempo para ir a Canterlot para hacerla, preferiría que me pagaras en efectivo-

-Esta bien…, supongo-

-Entonces, tráeme el dinero y te daré la gema. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas pagarme?-

-Supongo que si mando un correo hoy mismo, para el fin de semana lo tendré-

-Perfecto, entonces eso es todo Dwane-

-Bien, iré a preparar las cosas. Nos vemos el fin de semana-

El herrero salio de la habitación dejándonos a Randall y a mí a solas

-Jefe…, Eso significa ¿Qué el trabajo salio bien?-

-Así parece, ahora solamente falta esperar la paga-

-Wow… tendrás treinta mil bits para ti jefe, Podrás comprar el terreno de la plaza-

-Corrección, tendré quince mil, tu te llevas la otra mitad-

-¡¿Hablas enserio?-

-Así es-

-¡Gracias jefe!-

-Oye Randall-

-Encárgate de vender las gemas que recolectamos en Everfree, tal vez podamos sacar un buen provecho de ellas. Si tienes problemas para hacer negocios pídele ayuda a Rarity o Twilight, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Si jefe!-

-Algo más-

-¿Si?-

-Dame agua, tengo sed-

**La semana paso volando, el ruido de la reconstrucción en el pueblo se escuchaba día y noche. Carina ha venido a visitarme todos los días, incluso traía su tarea consigo para quedarse mas tiempo junto a mi.**

**Redheart se a portado muy amable conmigo.**

**Mañana me darán el Alta en el hospital, por una carta que me llego de Dwane ya tiene el dinero reunido.**

**Es hora de terminar este pedido.**

-Bien, ya te puedes ir Pablo-

-Gracias Redheart-

-Ahora te traigo tus pertenencias, por favor espera aquí-

**Mientras estaba en la recepción del hospital, note como los habitantes sin hogar me miraban, algunas eran de felicidad, respeto, cariño, pero otras simplemente me mostraban odio.**

-Bien Pablo, aquí están tus cosas-

**Frente a mi puso los guantes que hizo Rarity para mi, y la espada.**

**Ate la espada a mi cinturón y guarde los guantes en la mochila.**

-Bueno, gracias por todo Redheart-

-No es nada Pablo, intenta no lastimarte de nuevo-

-Lo intentare-

**Al salir del hospital Randall, Twilight, Rarity, Dash, Pinkie pie, Apple jack y Carina me estaban esperando fuera. Pero alguien faltaba**

-Felicidades Pablo, parece que tuviste una recuperación rápida-

-Si, supongo que le debo mucho a los médicos y a la enfermera Redheart-

-¿Redheart, eh?-

-Es una buena chica, incluso ella me ayudo a…-

-¿Te ayudo a que, Pablo?-

-Eh… a recuperarme más rápido…jeje-

_***Casi me delato por cuenta propia, seria muy bochornoso si saben que ella me dio de comer***_

-Parece que te cae bien-

-¿Sucede algo Applejack? Te noto un poco tensa-

-¡No me sucede nada!-

-Esta bien… si tu lo dices, ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy?-

**Todas se miraron, era obvio lo que sucedía**

-Pablo…Fluttersh-

-No digas mas, comprendo lo que pasó-

-Ella no te odia solamente-

-Descuida Twilight, en otro momento me encargare de este… incomodo asunto. Por ahora tengo que tener mi mente enfocada en los negocios-

**Randall se acerco con una pequeña libreta, en ella estaba anotado una serie de números**

-Randall… ¿Qué es esto?-

-Son las ganancias que tuvimos por las joyas-

-Ya veo, las revisare mas tarde. ¿Podrías resumirme las ganancias?-

-¡Si jefe!, como vera aquí en la libreta, los rubís conseguí venderlos a un diseñador de manehattan, el precio al que las vendí fueron unos nueve mil bits. Pregunto si teníamos más de ellos a la venta. Que si llegábamos a conseguir mas, que le contactáramos-

-Esta bien, continúa por favor-

-Los zafiros y esmeraldas fueron vendidas en Cloudsdale, con la ayuda de Twilight pude montar un pequeño puesto en las calles de la ciudad cerca de la plaza principal, fueron diferentes pegasos los que las compraron, las ganancias fueron de unos cinco mil bits. Muchos preguntaron cuando tendríamos más joyas para vender-

-Esta bien, ¿y los diamantes?-

-Los diamantes fueron vendidos en Canterlot, gracias a algunos contactos que tenia Rarity en la ciudad. Pudimos hacer negocios rápidamente, ganamos unos ocho mil bits, ellos también estaban interesados en conseguir más joyas. En total tenemos una ganancias de veintidós mil bits, jefe-

-Vaya, no puedo creer que haya salido tan bien las cosas. Me alegro de tenerte como mi ayudante Randall, eres realmente bueno en esto-

-Oh vamos, me halaga mucho jefe. No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Twilight y Rarity-

-Entiendo-

**Me acerque a las dos ponys, me arrodille para ponerme a su altura**

-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad me han ayudado mucho-

**Extendí mi mano sobre sus melenas y las acaricie suavemente**

-De…nada, supongo-

-No fue nada cariño, siempre es un placer ayudar-

**Me levante y le hice unas señas a Randall, era hora de ir a ver a Dwane.**

**Mientras caminábamos por el pueblo hasta la herrería, note como algunos ponys al verme salían corriendo a sus casas, o se quedaban mirándome. Y otros simplemente caminaban tras de mi**

-Jefe…, creo que se gano algún tipo de reputación desde el accidente de la hidra-

-Eso parece-

**Pasamos junto a unas cuatro ponys que estaban observándonos desde el mercado**

**Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de intentar ocultar sus acusaciones**

-Miren, ese es el que trajo la desgracia al pueblo-

-Es una tragedia querida, me pregunto por que no toma sus cosas y simplemente se va-

-Y pensar que deje a mi hija jugar con su hermana, espero que no le haya contagiado algo-

-Escuche que el de alguna forma convenció a la hidra para que atacara el pueblo-

**Randall giro la cabeza con furia hacia las ponys del mercado, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Le tape la boca con mi mano**

-Randall, déjalas-

-¡Pero jefe, estaban hablando puras tonterías de ti!-

-Lo se, y me molesta lo que están haciendo. Pero el pelear con ellas seria ponernos a su nivel-

-¡Pero si no fuera por ti el pueblo podría haber quedado totalmente destruido!-

-(Suspiro) Randall, eres un buen amigo. Y agradezco el hecho que intentes defenderme, pero el intentar razonar con ellas será imposible. Y aun que lo logremos, su opinión hacia mi no cambiara, después de todo no le puedes caer bien a todos-

-Yo…esta bien, entiendo jefe-

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Dwane-

**A medida que nos acercábamos a la herrería se veía pasar carretas llenas de madera y otros materiales de construcción.**

**Tocamos la puerta de la casa de Dwane y el salio a atendernos**

-¡Pablo, Randall!-

-Hola Dwane, ¿Todo bien?-

-¡Por supuesto que si, mi buen amigo! ¡Pasa, pasa!-

-Esta bien-

-¡Cuando escuche que te daban el alta hoy, me alegre mucho por ti!-

-muchas gracias-

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber?-

-Eh, no gracias estoy bien-

-Bien, supongo que vienes a hablar de negocios, ¿Cierto?-

-Asi es-

-Bien, justo esta mañana vinieron los del banco a dejarme el dinero-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Por supuesto que si-

**Nos llevo hasta una habitación en el segundo piso de la herrería donde estaba el dinero**

-Randall, separa el dinero en quince mil bits para cada uno-

-¡Si jefe!-

-Bien, supongo que todo esta en orden, ¿Cierto Pablo?-

-Eso parece-

**Saque de mi mochila la gema envuelta en unos paños de color azul oscuro, para evitar que su brillo atrajera las miradas de los curiosos**

-Aquí esta la joya, Dwane-

-¡Al fin podré terminar la armadura que me encargaron!-

-Me alegro que así sea, fue un placer el hacer negocios contigo-

-Randall, Pablo. Siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa-

-Muchas gracias Dwane-

**Abrí la ventana que daba a la calle para observar como trabajaban en la reconstrucción de las casas que fueron destruidas, me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Puesto que tenia el dinero para comprar el terreno en la plaza, y encima me sobraría**

-Listo jefe, esta todo el dinero. ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-Pues, tengo pensado ir ahora mismo a hablar con la mayor del pueblo-

-Una pregunta jefe, ¿Cómo llevaremos el dinero hasta allá?-

-Hmm, Dwane. ¿Tienes una carreta que nos puedas prestar?-

-Por supuesto, esta atrás de la casa. ¿La quieres?-

-La necesito para llevar unas cosas, prometo devolvértela antes de que anochezca-

-Esta bien. Ven conmigo-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 7 del fanfic. Hasta el proximo**_


	8. Capitulo 8, El terreno

_**Capitulo 8, como siempre. Es de agradecer que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer este fanfic, y el de dejar un review. Lo aprecio realmente.**_

_**Respecto al nombre de Derpy, como lei que era el verdadero nombre era Ditzy , y derpy lo habian creado los fans, por las imagenes del meme Derp.**_

_**Pero bueno. ya le cambie el nombre. Me disculpo por el error. hasta el proximo capitulo  
><strong>_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Caminamos por el pueblo hasta la casa de Twilight, Randall llevaba la carreta. Insistió en que el se haría cargo, por que según el ''aun estas débil, no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzos''. Paramos para separar el dinero y cargar lo suficiente como para comprar el terreno. Randall comenzó a caminar tirando de la carreta en dirección al ayuntamiento. Un grupo de pueblerinos me había esta siguiendo desde el mercado**

**Se esta volviendo un poco incomodo que estos ponys me sigan a todas partes sin decir nada, cuando giro a verlos algunos me sonríen y otros simplemente desvían la mirada.**

_***¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos tipos?, realmente me esta comenzando a irritar esto. Si tienen algo para decirme que lo hagan ahora, hace unos minutos esas señoras me insultaron sin siquiera pensarlo***_

-¿Sucede algo jefe?-

-Nada, continuemos. Tenemos que llegar pronto con la mayor-

-Jefe. ¿Estas feliz?-

-¿Feliz? ¿Qué quieres decir Randall?-

-Ya sabes… vas a poder comprar ese terreno que tanto te gusta, podrás construir una linda casa para la señorita Carina y para ti-

-¿Señorita? ¿Desde cuando le dices así a mi hermana?-

-Pues, yo te respeto mucho. Así que pensé que como es tu hermana te gustaría que le dijese señorita-

-Ah… entiendo-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Para nada…, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Digo, no somos personas importantes como para que nos llames de esa manera-

-¿Pero no te molesta, cierto?-

-Bueno…, supongo que no-

-Entonces la seguiré llamando señorita y a ti jefe-

-Oye… somos amigos, sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Lo se, pero me acostumbre a llamarte Jefe-

-Esta bien, pero ten presente que puedes decirme Pablo-

-Si jefe-

**Llegamos hasta el ayuntamiento, la nieve se había acumulado cerca de la entrada así que era difícil el mover la carreta. Con las manos intente el quitar un poco de nieve, al ver lo que estaba haciendo algunos de los ponys que me siguieron desde el mercado. Se acercaron y comenzaron a sacar la nieve que estaba frente de mí.**

**Rápidamente hicieron un sendero delante mío lo bastante espacioso como para que Randall pudiera tirar de la carreta.**

**Levante una ceja mientras observaba unos cinco ponys que me sonreían.**

-Eh…gracias, supongo-

-No es nada, si necesitas algo, tan solo pídelo-

-Esta bien…, adiós-

**Me acerque a Randall y le susurre**

-Algo raro esta pasando aquí, pasa tu primero. Yo voy a ir atrás tuyo cuidando de que no intenten hacerte algo por la espalda-

**Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al ayuntamiento. Los ponys que habían hecho un sendero, se fueron en dirección al sugarcube.**

-Randall, cuida de la carreta, yo entrare a hablar con la mayor. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Hable con la recepcionista del lugar. Tendría que esperar unas dos horas antes de poder hablar con la mayor, para empeorar las cosas si salía perdería la cita.**

**Desde la ventana se veía como caía la nieve de nuevo.**

_***Me preocupa como puede estar Randall, se que los ponys pueden resistir el frío pero aun así no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que debe estar congelado***_

**Abrí la puerta principal. En la calle de la ciudad estaba la carreta que le había pedido prestada a Dwane, Randall se había acostado sobre las bolsas de bits**

-¡Randall!-

-¿Qué sucede jefe?-

-Toma, usa esto-

**Me quite la gabardina y se la lancé.**

-¿Para que es esto, jefe?-

-Y para que la uses, comenzó a nevar de nuevo y no quiero que te enfermes-

-Pero…, usted tendría que usarla, hace poco que salio del hospital-

-Descuida, aquí dentro no hace frío. Voy a tardar un rato más, así que por favor abrígate-

-Esta bien…-

**Antes de cerrar la puerta me asegure que se pusiera mi gabardina.**

**Debieron de pasar cerca de 30 minutos, antes de que la mayor pudiera recibirme.**

-Disculpe… ¿Es…usted Pablo?-

-Si, soy yo ¿Por qué?-

-La mayor ya puede atenderlo, ¿Quiere verla?-

-Claro-

-Sígame-

**Me escoltaron hasta su oficina.**

-Es aquí-

-Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar, verdad?-

-Si, la mayor ya sabe que usted esta aquí-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias-

**Entre a la habitación y en ella estaba la mayor observando por una ventana**

**-Disculpe que haya venido tan repentinamente-**

-No te preocupes-

**Su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si se esforzara para hablar**

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Un poco cansada, pero nada de que preocuparse-

-Si usted lo dice-

-Pablo, por favor acércate, quiero que veas una cosa-

**Me pare junto a la Mayor, desde la ventana se podía ver como los habitantes del pueblo trabajaban arduamente para reconstruir las casas que la hidra destruyo**

-Observa bien Pablo, dime. ¿Qué ves?-

-Ponys-

-Así es, Ellos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar al pueblo. Puesto que este es su hogar. Acá están sus familias, amigos, y conocidos, ¿lo ves?-

-Si-

-Siempre creí que cuando pasara alguna tragedia, los habitantes del pueblo estarían ahí para defender su hogar. Pero esa noche, lo único que pudieron hacer ellos fue llorar por el miedo que tenían, por las pérdidas que sufrieron. Jamás creí que un extranjero, vamos… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera eres de este mundo.

Arriesgaría tanto para salvar este pueblo, pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso necesitas una explicación de mis acciones?-

-La necesito, por que no se que pensar en este momento. Hiciste algo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a hacer-

**Me quede en silencio observándola por unos minutos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en cada movimiento que hacia. Camine hasta un sillón y me deje caer en el. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a hablar**

-En este pueblo estoy viviendo con mi hermana, también viven aquellas personas que a pesar de mi apariencia me aceptaron, me dieron un techo y un trabajo. Carina y yo sufrimos muchos al saber que no teníamos un hogar al que volver, una familia que posiblemente este muerta, e incluso puede que seamos los únicos humanos en este mundo. ¿Acaso usted no defendería hasta su ultimo aliento aquel lugar al que llamas ''hogar''?-

-Lo…lo siento, no debí haber tocado el tema… por un momento olvide que le paso… a tu hogar-

-No te preocupes. Aun que le agradecería que no vuelva a tocar ese… incomodo tema, Vera señora, mi objetivo en este momento es hablar con usted respecto a un terreno. Y a eso e venido-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-De seguro el comprar todos esos materiales para la reconstrucción del pueblo debe de ser caro. ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno… si, tenemos algunos problemas financieros para pagar los materiales. Pero ¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-Bueno Mayor, vengo a hacerle una propuesta de negocios-

-¿Ne…gocios?-

-Así es-

**La mayor se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras me observaba levantando una ceja**

-Esta bien, dime. ¿Qué propuesta tienes?-

-Deseo el comprar el terreno que esta junto a la plaza-

-¿Deseas…comprarlo? ¿Para que?-

-Para construir una casa-

-¿Una casa? ¿Acaso te vas a instalar permanentemente aquí?-

-Por el momento ese es mi plan, mire. Antes de que me eche a patadas de aquí, recuerde esto. Usted necesita el dinero para las reparaciones, ¿Cierto?-

-Si…-

-Y yo tengo ese dinero, según escuche ese terreno no lo han podido vender por que es demasiado caro, ¿Verdad?-

-Siempre han preguntado por el pero… jamás lo han comprado por su elevado precio-

-¿Ya vio?, si usted me lo vende en este momento. Le pagare en efectivo el dinero que tanto necesita-

-¿Ahora?-

-Así es-

-Pero…es demasiado caro, estaba enterada de que trabajabas con la familia Apple, pero dudo que te hayan pagado lo suficiente como para comprar ese terreno-

-¿Duda de mí?-

-Bueno… yo…, no quise decir eso-

-Venga por favor, le mostrare que no miento-

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, espera!-

**La tome de su pata delantera y corrí hasta la puerta principal. Al abrirla Randall estaba sentado encima de los sacos de dinero. Al verme salir movió su pata saludando a la Mayor.**

-No…no puedo creer lo que veo, ¿Todo ese dinero es tuyo?-

-Es mío, y como le dije si me vende el terreno. Pasara a ser suyo, ¿Qué me dice?-

-Yo… ¿Qué banco asaltaste para tener tanto?-

-Oye… eso es ofensivo-

-Solamente juego contigo, ven. Vamos a preparar los papeles-

-¡¿Habla enserio?-

-Jaja, muy enserio. Vamos-

**Después de firmar los papeles del terreno, ayude a Randall a llevar el dinero hasta la oficina de la mayor, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dejamos los cincuenta mil bits en el suelo.**

**Estaba hecho, ahora tenía una propiedad a mi nombre. No me había sentido así de feliz en años, tal era el sentimiento que de haber estado alguna de las chicas aquí conmigo. Las hubiese besado sin pesarlo.**

**Me puse mi gabardina y Salí afuera del ayuntamiento. Sosteniendo las escrituras de mi nueva propiedad. A pesar del frío viento que golpeaba mi rostro y alborotaba mi cabello. Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.**

-Entonces… ¿Esta hecho?-

-Eso parece, no puedo esperar para contarle a mi hermanita que ya tenemos un lugar donde construir nuestra casa-

-Si, de seguro la señorita Carina se pondrá feliz-

-Oye Randall, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?-

-¿Celebrarlo?-

-Si, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?-

-No me vendría mal una comida caliente-

-Bien, entonces vamos a devolver la carreta y vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer algo, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Guarde cuidadosamente las escrituras en mi mochila, caminamos hasta la casa del herrero, al parecer había salido. Dejamos la carreta atrás de su casa y caminamos por el pueblo para encontrar un lugar donde comer.**

**Todo el camino había estado jugando con Randall, recordándole de cuando se metió a mi tienda mientras acampábamos en Everfree.**

-Creía que te habías olvidado de eso-

-Tengo mala memoria pero no es para tanto, eso paso hace una semana-

-¿Algún día lo olvidaras?-

-Lo dudo, este tipo de anécdotas son las que te guardas para siempre-

**No preste atención hacia donde caminaba por estar hablando con Randall, sentí como pateaba algo y después de eso vi a dos potrillas una sentada en el suelo y la otra de pie observándome, una tenia un color violeta pálido y la otra color gris.**

La cutie mark de la que estaba sentada en el suelo era una tiara, y la otra tenía una cuchara.

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien niña?-

**Me arrodille y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.**

-¡Ugh! ¡Aleja tus sucias garras de mi!-

-Wow…-

**Con una de sus patas golpeo mi mano, me levante tranquilamente**

-¿Estas bien Tiara?-

-Si lo estoy, aun que no gracias a ti Silver Spoon-

_***Tiara…, me suena ese nombre. Creo que es una de las compañeras de Apple Bloom, Supongo que es una de sus amiguitas. Aun que esta niña no parece tener muy buenos modales…***_

-Esto, lo siento. No preste atención hacia donde caminaba y sin querer te golpee-

-Ugh, por supuesto que no me viste. Si vienes hablando con el tonto de tu amigo-

-¿Tonto? ¿Ella me dijo…tonto?-

-Tranquilo Randall, mira niña. No esta bien que le faltes el respeto a tus mayores, y ya te pedí disculpas. El que te golpeo fui yo, no Randall. Así que te agradecerías que no lo insultes-

**La potra de color gris se le acerco a Tiara y le susurro algo, una sonrisa se gravaba lentamente en el rostro de la mal educada pony**

-Ooh, Así que tu eres el que trabajaba en la casa de Apple Bloom, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno, si. ¿Por qué?-

-Sabia que tenían a un fenómeno de empleado, pero nunca creí que seria algo tan raro como tu-

-¿Fenómeno?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué más podía esperar de una familia tan rara como esa?, la abuela es una vieja chiflada, su hermano es un grandote sensiblon que a cada rato anda escribiendo estupidos poemas, la hermana es una campesina sin modales, y ella, bueno. Ella aun no tiene su cutie mark, así que creo que encajas perfectamente ahí. Un fenómeno en una familia de fenómenos. ¿Qué tierno, no crees?-

-Niña, te has pasado de la raya-

-¿Oh, enserio y que vas a hacer?-

-Te puedes meter conmigo, pero con la familia de los Apple no te metas niña mal educada. Ellos me dieron mucho afecto, algo que parece que te falto a ti. En primer lugar la abuela Smith es una ancianita muy dulce y amable. Big Mac es un sujeto estupendo, a pesar de su cuerpo y su apariencia intimidante tiene un corazón de oro y es algo que respeto. Según tengo entendido las cutie mark aparecen por si solas. Y a Apple Bloom le llegara la suya en su momento, pero eso no la hace una ''fenómeno'' como tu dices. Y sobre Applejack, ella es una buena chica, trabaja arduamente para mantener a su familia.

Dudo que conozcas el significado de la palabra ''trabajo'', por lo que veo no eres mas que una nena de papi. Todo lo que alguna vez pediste te lo debieron dar en una bandeja de plata. Pero créeme, el tiempo te pondrá en tu lugar. Y si no cambias antes de que eso suceda, sufrirás mucho. Niña tonta-

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma? ¿Tienes idea de quien es mi papi?-

-No lo se, y tampoco me interesa el averiguarlo-

-¡Ya te enteraras, no pasare por alto lo que me dijiste hoy!-

-Veo que mueves tus labios pero lo único que escucho es, Blah, blah, blah, soy una niña mal educada sin amor, blah, blah-

-¡HUM!, vamos Silver spoon, no vaya ser cosa que este fenómeno nos contagie algo-

-Randall, larguémonos de aquí. Antes de que en verdad me enoje y esto se ponga feo-

**Caminamos hasta un restaurante cerca de la plaza, por dentro estaba bien decorado. Un mesero se acerco y nos pregunto si queríamos una mesa.**

-Si, para dos-

-Entiendo señor, por favor sígame-

**En el suelo había Almohadones en lugar de sillas, me senté en ellos. En unos minutos apareció una mesera de larga cabellera, nos dejo el menú y se fue.**

-¿Qué vas a pedir jefe?-

-No lo se… mucha de las cosas que se sirven en este lugar es comida para pony-

-¿No te molesta si pido un sándwich de heno, cierto?-

-Pedí tranquilo, yo pagare todo-

-Bien, entonces eso voy a comer-

-Mira Randall, en este lugar sirven pizza-

_***por suerte la pizza en este lugar es muy similar a las que hacían en la Tierra, supongo que no tendré problemas para comerla***_

**El camarero se acerco a nuestra mesa y tomo el pedido. Mientras esperábamos observe que cerca de la recepción el camarero le echaba la bronca a una Pegaso de cabello rubio. Su cutie mark eran unas burbujas.**

**Me levante y me acerque para ver que sucedía**

-Pero… yo solamente quería un muffin, no era mi intención el tirar todos los postres al suelo-

-¡De eso nada! ¡Ahora vas a pagar lo que acabas de hacer!-

-Pero… yo no tengo mucho dinero, no me pagan hasta el próximo viernes-

-Tendrá que encontrar una forma de pagar su error señorita, por que de aquí no se marchara hasta que lo haga-

-Disculpe… ¿Hay algún problema?-

-No se preocupe señor, no es nada grave. Simplemente que esta Señorita no quiere pagar por lo que hizo-

-Pero ya le dije que no tengo dinero-

-¿Qué sucedió amiga?-

**La Pegaso volteo hacia mí y lo que mas me llamo la atención era que tenia una mirada bizca, me explico lo que sucedió. Era obvio que fue un accidente, pero aun así el camarero exigía que le pagaran**

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto tendría que pagar ella para remediar el daño?-

-Por lo menos unos ciento veinte bits-

-Entiendo-

**Saque un poco de dinero de mi mochila y se lo entregue al camarero**

-Pero… ¿para que me da esto joven?-

-¿No es obvio? Estoy pagando por ella-

-Pero… no hace falta que usted pagué, si ella es la que causo el problema-

-Es obvio que ella no tiene el dinero para pagarle, así que lo hago yo. ¿Acaso importa?-

-Bueno…yo, creo que no-

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a mi y a mi amigo?-

-¿Acompañarlos?-

-Estamos por comer algo, no se preocupe yo pagare todo-

-¡Esta bien!-

**Volví a la mesa acompañado por la pegaso rubia, nos sentamos. A Randall no le pareció importar mucho.**

-Entonces, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Derpy, ¿Y usted señor?-

-¿Señor? Oye… no soy tan mayor como para que me llames así-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, me llamo Pablo y el es Randall-

-Un gusto en conocerlos, esto…Pablo-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por ayudarme-

-No te preocupes, no fue nada-

-Simplemente no se que sucedió, intente agarrar un muffin y cuando me di cuenta todos estaban tirados en el suelo-

-Los accidentes pasan Derpy-

-En casos normales si, pero casi siempre hago las cosas mal. Creo que soy un poco torpe-

-Oh, vamos no digas eso. Pero por mas que hayas tirado los muffins al suelo. No veo razón para que el camarero te gritara de esa forma-

-Es que no es la primera vez que pasa…, anteriores veces ya había tirado accidentalmente la charola de postres al suelo, creo que por eso no le caigo bien al camarero… y a la mayoría del pueblo-

-Pues a mi me caes bien-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Si-

-¡Yaay!-

-Entonces Derpy, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-¡Muffins!-

-Esta bien-

**Después de terminar nuestra comida, me despedí de Randall y Derpy. Era hora de ir a la casa de Twilight y darle la buena noticia a mi hermanita.**

**Cuando estaba caminando por la plaza vi a una Pegaso familiar, era Fluttershy. Tenia vendada el ala izquierda, estaba caminando junto a su conejo mascota. Parecía una buena oportunidad para explicarle lo que paso**

-¡Fluttershy!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ey, Fluttershy!-

-_No…_ ¡No, aléjate de mí!-

-¿Eh?-

**Fluttershy corrió por el camino que llevaba a su casa. Tenia que aclarar lo que había pasado, la seguí por detrás. Pero ella era demasiado rápida.**

-¡Espera Fluttershy, permíteme hablar contigo un momento!-

-¡Aléjate, eres un monstruo!-

**En mitad del camino ella tropezó con una roca de gran tamaño, al parecer se había lastimado la pata derecha, me acerque caminando, ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo para alejarse de mi. Hasta que un árbol le tapo el camino, me arrodille frente suyo y podía ver como ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas.**

-Fluttershy…, por favor cálmate-

-No quiero hablar contigo… por favor, vete-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches-

-¿Qué tienes para decirme? ¿Acaso quieres darme los detalles de cómo asesinaste a esa pobre creatura?-

-¿Pobre? ¡Ella te ataco!-

-¡Eso fue por que estaba asustada!-

**Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, note como ella hacia muecas de dolor, su pata derecha tenía algunos raspones.**

-Estas lastimada-

-Déjame, ya me las arreglare-

-Fluttershy, no seas cabeza dura. Permíteme ayudarte-

-¡No!-

**Ella estaba utilizando la ''mirada'', sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda para detenerse en mi nuca.**

-Fluttershy, por más que uses tu mirada conmigo, no me pienso ir hasta haberte ayudado-

-¡Déjame sola!-

-¡No lo voy a hacer, así que deja de gritar, por favor!-

**Ella no pudo contenerlo mas, comenzó a llorar como una bebe.**

-Fluttershy, te considero una amiga. Por favor, permíteme que te ayude-

-Esta bien… tú ganas Pablo-

**La levante del suelo y la cargue en mi espalda. Creí que ella seria mas pesada pero en comparación a Applejack, ella era como una pluma.**

**En todo el camino hasta su casa no dijo nada.**

**Abrí la puerta de su casa y entre, la deje recostada en uno de sus sillones, prendí la chimenea y me senté en el suelo.**

**Era hora de aclarar lo que había pasado.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic. Hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	9. Capitulo 9, El negocio de las gemas

_**Edite el capitulo 8, debido a que cometí un error en el nombre de Derpy, puesto que yo tenia entendido que su nombre lo utilizaban los fans y que el verdadero era uno diferente, bueno. Me disculpo por el error.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco a los que dejaron un review, y por supuesto también a los que me enviaron un M.P, ¿Y como olvidarme de los que siguen el fanfic?**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 9**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**La habitación estaba en total silencio. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo observando a los ojos de Fluttershy, ella desviaba la mirada y abría la boca, como intentando decirme algo. Pero al final se acobardaba.**

**El viento golpeaba las ventanas, afuera se podía escuchar como las ramas de los árboles chocaban furiosamente entre ellas. Los animales que Fluttershy cuidaba estaban durmiendo. A excepción de algunos canarios que me observaban desde sus jaulas.**

_***Si ella no quiere dar el primer paso, lo voy a hacer yo***_

-Fluttershy-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo esta tu pata? ¿Te duele?-

-Ya esta bien, aun que me molesta un poco-

-¿Tienes vendas por aquí?-

-Bueno…, en el baño. ¿Por qué?-

-Ahora vuelvo-

**Entre al baño de Fluttershy para buscar algo con que tapar esas raspaduras, en el botiquín había una pequeña caja con curitas.**

**Saque un par, me acerque a Fluttershy y me arrodille**

-¿Qué…que estas haciendo?-

-Si no tapamos el lugar donde te lastimaste se puede infectar. Permíteme tu pata un momento por favor-

**Cuando toque la pata que se había lastimado, se puso de espaldas. Por poco me golpea en el rostro.**

-Fluttershy, se que en este momento debo parecer algún tipo de monstruo o algo peor ante ti, pero permíteme ayudarte-

-Puedo sola-

-Se que puedes hacerlo sola, pero quiero ayudarte-

-¡Dije que puedo sola!-

-Esta bien… si tú lo dices, dejare las curitas encima de ti-

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?-

-…..-

-Tomare eso como un si-

**Al sentarme en el sofá donde ella estaba acostada, alejo sus patas de mí. Al observarla ella escondió su mirada en su cabello.**

-Fluttershy, voy a hacerte una pregunta. Y por favor contesta sinceramente, ¿Esta bien?-

-….-

-(Suspiro)…, supongo que tu silencio es un si. ¿Verdad?-

-….-

_***Esto me esta empezando a molestar***_

-Recuerda, quiero que contestes sinceramente… ¿Tu… me odias?-

**Fluttershy abrió sus ojos rápidamente, me observaba mientras abría ligeramente la boca. Para después cerrarla sin haber dicho nada.**

-Entiendo, si es así. Entonces me retiro de tu casa. Lamento mucho las molestias que te cause, Recuerda el ponerte las curitas. No me gustaría enterarme que se te infecciono la pata. Adiós-

**Me levante del sofá y camine hasta la puerta. Al abrirla entro el conejo mascota de Fluttershy, totalmente cubierto de nieve. Al parecer cuando ella huía de mi, lo olvido en el camino.**

**Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta, una tímida voz me llamo.**

-¡Espera!... por favor espera-

**Gire mi cabeza y vi como Fluttershy intentaba levantarse del sofa**

.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero…escuchar lo que paso con la hidra-

-¿Estas segura? Puede que no vaya a ser lindo-

-Si… estoy segura, por favor no omitas ninguna parte de la historia-

-Entiendo…-

**Cerré la puerta y me senté junto a Fluttershy, comencé el relato desde el momento en que Randall me aviso que atacaban Ponyville. A medida que avanzaba la historia Fluttershy se veía cada vez mas enferma. Hasta el punto que fue al baño a intentar vomitar. Le conté lo que me había dicho Twilight, acerca de que cuando son ancianas las hidras suelen buscar morir en combate.**

**Al relatarle el final que tubo la hidra, estallo en lágrimas. Me sentía miserable, a pesar de que mate a la bestia con una buena razón, el verla llorar de esa forma me hacia convencerme cada vez mas de que ella tenia razón. De que yo era un monstruo.**

**Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y ella no paraba de llorar. Cada lágrima que derramaba era como un puñal clavándose en mi espalda. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era el observar el suelo en silencio, anhelando que de alguna forma ella me perdonara.**

_***¿En que estoy pensando? Ella no me perdonara. De hecho no la culparía si me golpeara. Aun que ella es demasiado dulce como para hacer eso. Lo cual lo hace más doloroso, puesto que la única forma que tiene de desahogar la rabia que siente hacia mí. Es en lagrimas***_

**Escuche como intentaba calmarse, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. Se levanto del sillón y se puso delante de mí. Lo único que veía yo en ese momento eran sus patas delanteras.**

-Pablo…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por que de no haberlo hecho, todo esto podría haber tenido un final muy diferente-

-¿Qué…quieres decir?-

-El pueblo podría haber sido destruido totalmente, los ponys que conoces e incluso tus amigas, tal vez hubiesen salido heridas o muertas. Entre ellas también podría haber estado la única familia que me queda. Por eso actúe, para proteger aquello que aprecio, a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo viviendo en este pueblo. Es mi hogar-

-Pero… ¡Podrías haber hecho algo diferente! ¡Tal vez hubiese funcionado el haberla llevado al bosque para que no atacara al pueblo!-

-Lo dudo, ella quería morir peleando. Respete su deseo y le di el final que buscaba-

-Eres… ¡Eres un!-

**Levanto su pata derecha con fuerza, se estaba preparando para golpearme, levante mi mirada hacia su rostro. Ahora ella tenia una buena vista para elegir donde golpear. Su pata temblaba, lentamente la asentó una vez mas en el suelo, me arrodille para ponerme a su altura. Mientras la miraba a los ojos le dije**

-Si deseas golpearme, puedes hacerlo-

-….-

-Se que quieres hacerlo, no me enojare. Y esto quedara entre nosotros, si alguien me pregunta diré que me caí de un árbol o algo parecido-

-Pablo…-

**Su voz era temblorosa, no tengo idea si era por culpa del cansancio que tenia por haber llorado tanto o por que intentaba controlar su enojo.**

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Tu…Disfrutaste… asesinando a la hidra?-

-Yo...-

-¡Responde, lo disfrutaste si o no!

-No, no lo disfrute-

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la mataste?-

-Ya te lo dije, fue para protegerte a ti y a todo el pueblo. De no haber llegado a tiempo los daños serian aun mayores de los que hay en este momento. El pueblo tubo suerte de que lo único que salio dañado fueron unas cuantas casas y los únicos heridos fuimos tu y yo-

-Entiendo-

-Creo que me retiro, gracias por haberme escuchado Fluttershy. Si aun deseas el seguir odiándome, puedes hacerlo. Pero te ruego que no culpes también a mi hermana, ella te aprecia mucho. Cuando volvía a la biblioteca después de haber pasado el día cuidando animales junto a ti, me contaba lo maravillosa que eres. Por favor, no la culpes por los errores que cometió su hermano-

**Al ponerme de pie, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe. El viento silbaba furiosamente, al ver que sucedía afuera, se podía ver como el viento intentaba arrancar las ramas de los árboles. Y en algunos lo había conseguido**

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Oh no…, me olvide que el equipo del clima habían programado una tormenta de nieve para esta noche-

-¿Programado? ¿Para que harían tal cosa?-

-Eso sucede cuando se crean copos de nieve en exceso, con una tormenta de nieve. El equipo encargado de la nieve, se desase de ellos rápidamente-

-Entiendo…, supongo que me iré a la biblioteca antes de que empeore la tormenta-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tardarías por lo menos unos treinta minutos en llegar a la casa de Twilight con esta tormenta. Podrías congelarte o podría caerte alguna rama encima-

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, si me quedo aquí. Te voy a poner incomoda y odiaría el hacer eso-

-Pablo, yo no te odio. Ahora entiendo las razones de lo que hiciste, así que por favor. Quédate en mi casa por esta noche-

-Yo… ¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo, verdad?-

-Muy segura, ven. Te preparare un baño, de seguro tienes frío-

-Esta bien. Si tú lo dices-

**Me metí en la bañera. El agua estaba perfecta debido a que pase frío casi todo el día. Lave mi cabello con uno de los shampoo que tenia Fluttershy.**

**Desde que llegue aquí no me lo e cortado, en todos estos meses a crecido bastante.**

_***Vaya suerte la mía. Tendré que pasar la noche en la casa de Fluttershy, me gustaría el irme pero ella insiste en que me quede. ¿Cómo podría empeorar esto?***_

**Salí de la bañera y me puse la misma ropa que había estado usando antes. Al salir del baño me senté junto a Fluttershy.**

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Algo, aun que sigo pensando que lo mejor seria que me vaya-

-Ya te dije que eso seria muy peligroso. No me gustaría que te pasase algo malo-

-Entiendo, pero aun así no quiero preocupar a Carina ni a Twilight-

-No te preocupes, mañana podrás irte tranquilo. Por esta noche quédate junto a mí-

-Esta bien, supongo. ¿Dormiré en el sofá cierto?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces. Buenas noches Fluttershy-

-Que descanses Pablo-

**Fluttershy subió hasta su habitación. Me acosté en el sofa tapándome con mi gabardina. Afuera las ramas de los árboles se golpeaban violentamente y el viento silbaba por las ventanas. Cuando ya me estaba durmiendo escuche el ruido de unas patas bajando las escaleras.**

**Abrí un poco los ojos, intentando parecer dormido.**

**Fluttershy se puso delante de mí y con una de sus patas me movía.**

-Pablo…-

-….-

-Pablo… ¿Estas dormido?-

-No, ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?-

-Yo… ¿No te hace frío aquí?-

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?-

-Ya veo… ven un momento conmigo por favor-

-¿para que?-

-.…-

-Esta bien, vamos-

**Subimos hasta su habitación, desde la ventana se podía ver como unas ramas la golpeaban.**

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres Fluttershy?-

-Yo… yo me preguntaba si te gustaría dormir aquí, abajo hace mucho frío… te podrías enfermar-

-Bueno, aun que quisiera dormir aquí. No veo donde pueda acostarme-

-Si quieres puedes…acostarte en mi cama-

-¿y tú donde dormirás?-

-Pues… en ella también-

-¿Eh?-

**Al escuchar lo que dijo, no sabia que contestar. Bueno, podría dormir en su cama. Somos dos especies totalmente diferentes, dudo que pase algo. Pero aun así… sigue siendo un poco incomodo, puesto que a mi me gusta dormir solo y sin camisa.**

**Ella escondía su mirada en su cabello de color rosa.**

_***Mejor no lo hago, pero tengo que decírselo educadamente. No me gustaría que se vuelva a enojar conmigo… o que use su ''mirada'' una vez mas. Logre soportarla una vez, pero no creo poder aguantarla de nuevo***_

-Fluttershy. No creo que…-

**Las ramas que se movían violentamente a fuera de la casa de Fluttershy. Golpearon ruidosamente su ventana, al escucharlo ella dio un pequeño grito y se tapo las orejas.**

_***Ella tiene miedo…, se parece mucho a Carina cuando era pequeña. Supongo que para eso me llamo, bueno. Creo que no puedo dejarla sola***_

-Esta bien Fluttershy, vamos a dormir-

-Si…-

**Me acosté junto a ella. Al principio parecía un poco tímida respecto a que yo estaba en la misma cama que ella. Pero al escuchar las ramas golpear de nuevo. Dio un pequeño grito y se pego a mí.**

**Su pelo me estaba entrando a los ojos y en la nariz. Con mi mano aparte su cabello de mi rostro.**

_***Vaya… supongo que realmente debe estar asustada como para intentar refugiarse en mi***_

-Lo…lo siento-

-No te preocupes niña, esta bien-

-Pablo… ¿no te molesta el que te pedí dormir junto a mi, cierto?-

-Bueno…, fue un poco repentino, pero no me molesta-

-Ya veo…, me alegro de que así sea, ¿todos los humanos suelen dormir con la ropa puesta?-

-La mayoría si, pero algunos suelen dormir en ropa interior. En su mayoría las personas solteras, o los que tienen una habitación con pestillo-

-¿y tu? ¿Sueles dormir con ropa?-

-Bueno, casi siempre duermo sin camisa-

-¿Entonces por que la estas usando ahora?-

-Por que esta no es mi casa, ni la casa de Twilight. Seria una falta de respeto hacia ti si me quito la camisa y me acuesto de esa manera-

-a mi no me molesta. Si quieres puedes hacerlo-

-Tranquila, estoy bien-

-Pero… dijiste que te gusta dormir sin ella, si quieres, puedes hacerlo-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Bueno…, si tu lo dices-

**Me levante de la cama y me quite la camisa, me acosté usando solamente el pantalón y los calcetines.**

_***Esto esta mucho mejor, a pesar de que hace frío. Realmente es mucho mas cómodo dormir sin la camisa puesta***_

-Oye Pablo…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Te juzgue mal… te dije cosas horribles, incluso casi llegue a golpearte-

**Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez**

-No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor por pequeñeces como esas-

-Pero… te trate muy mal, incluso ahora tu me estas acompañando cuando tengo miedo. No se como pude pensar que eras un monstruo-

**Ella ya estaba al borde del llanto otra vez, me acerque y la abrace.**

-Tranquila niña, como dije. No te guardo rencor, ¿Esta bien?-

-Pero-

-olvídalo, eso ya paso y me alegra saber que somos amigos otra vez-

-Yo también-

-Bueno, vamos a dormir-

-Pablo…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Hueles muy bien-

_***¿Huelo… bien?***_

**Después de eso nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol me despertó.**

_***Supongo que es hora de ir a la casa de Twilight, Carina debe estar loca de preocupación***_

**Al intentar levantarme sentí como algo se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo, al desviar la mirada para ver que me estaba agarrando. Vi a Fluttershy durmiendo junto a mí.**

_***Es verdad, anoche me quede a dormir en su cama***_

**Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Me puse mi camisa y la gabardina, recogí mi mochila y Salí para la casa de Twilight.**

**Mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo, vi como un grupo de ponys conocidos se acercaba corriendo.**

**Eran Twilight, Dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack, y Rarity, en la espalda Twilight llevaba algo parecido a una lagartija morada.**

-¡Pablo!-

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-¡Te estuvimos buscando apenas término la tormenta!, ¿donde andabas?-

-Pues… me refugie en una cueva cercana-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aja-

**Rainbow Dash se acerco por detrás de mí y se trepo a mi espalda. Con una de sus patas comenzó a agitar mi cabello**

-¡Es bueno ver que estas bien!-

-Aja-

-Oye… hueles raro-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

**Las demás ponys se acercaron y olieron mi cabello**

-¿Estas seguro que estuviste en una cueva?-

-Eso dije-

**Applejack se acerco y olfateo mi cabello, después de eso levanto una ceja mientras me miraba**

-¿Oh, de verdad?, por que hueles un poco extraño-

-¿Extraño, como a que?-

-Hueles como a Fluttershy-

_***Carajo, debe ser por lo que use su shampoo anoche. Su olor se debe de a ver quedado en mi pelo***_

-Tienes razón Applejack, es el mismo olor que tiene Fluttershy en su cabello-

-Eh…, Twilight, ¿Qué es esa lagartija que tienes en la espalda?-

-¡¿Lagartija?-

-¡Puede hablar!-

-¡No soy una lagartija! ¡Soy un dragón!-

-Un… ¿Dragón?-

-¿Acaso no vez, o estas ciego?-

-Bueno…, la verdad es que me imaginaba a los dragones un poco más… intimidantes-

-¡Soy intimidante!-

-Aja, lo que tú digas amigo-

-¡Te lo demostrare!-

**El pequeño dragón se bajo de la espalda de su amiga, tomo un poco de aire y exhalo fuego hacia mi mochila.**

-¡Las escrituras del terreno!-

-¡Spike! ¿Qué haz hecho?-

**Me quite la mochila. Metí mi mano para sacar las escrituras y los guantes que tenía guardados. El fuego estaba consumiendo la parte de abajo tire la mochila hacia la nieve intentando apagarla. A pesar de que no se quemo totalmente, tenía un agujero en la parte de abajo.**

-¡Ves! Si soy un dragón intimidante-

**Spike saco pecho con orgullo, intentaba calmarme pero no pude resistirlo. Me levante y me acerque al pequeño dragón**

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Por supuesto que si, te demostré que puedo ser intimidante-

-No…, quemaste la mochila que Twilight me regalo. Y por poco tiras a la basura meses de arduo trabajo, de no haber sacado las escrituras y los guantes que estaban dentro de la mochila. Los hubieses quemado, el frío y los peligros que pase mientras acampaba en Everfree, hubiese sido en vano. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de conseguir?-

-¡Es tu culpa por no creer que soy un dragón!-

-¡Maldita lagartija súper desarrollada! ¡En Everfree estuve cerca de morir para poder conseguir el dinero para comprar este terreno y tu casi lo destruyes!-

**Applejack y Rarity se acercaron a mí, intentaban calmarme. Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie, alejaban a Spike de mi.**

-Pablo, cariño. Cálmate por favor, fue un accidente-

-Si, perdona al chico. A veces no sabe controlarse-

-Esto no tiene sentido. Me largo de aquí, antes de que pierda el control por completo-

**Applejack caminaba junto a mí, al pasar por donde estaba Spike, le dije**

-Escúchame Dragoncito, no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino. Lo que haz hecho hoy no pienso olvidarlo nunca. Te recomiendo que no te acerques a mi-

-Vamos Pablo-

**Applejack tiraba de mi gabardina para que la siguiera.**

**Caminamos hasta el pueblo. Applejack intentaba convencerme de que había sido un accidente y que Spike no era un mal chico. Simplemente que aun era muy inmaduro.**

-Applejack, entiendo lo que intentas hacer, y es muy dulce de tu parte el que lo defiendas con tanto fervor. Pero no quiero escuchar mas sobre el, por ahora olvidémoslo-

-Pero…Pablo, ¿Sabes que el vive con Twilight, cierto?-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?-

-Eso es por que el estaba en Canterlot, anoche antes de que comenzara la tormenta el volvió-

-No puedo quedarme bajo el mismo techo que el… Applejack, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu granja por un tiempo? Prometo pagarte la renta si es necesario-

-¿Quedarte… en mi casa? Es decir… que estaríamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo-

-Por favor, si vuelvo a cruzarme con Spike de seguro esto no terminara bien. Déjame dormir en tu casa hasta que me calme. ¿Esta bien?-

-Por supuesto, de hecho ahora mismo voy a prepararte una habitación-

-Muchas gracias-

**Antes de que pudiera terminar de darle las gracias, Applejack salio corriendo para su casa. Una sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro.**

**Al parecer ya era cerca del medio día. Mi estomago rugía pidiendo algo de comida.**

**Camine al restaurante en el que había comido ayer, pedí una mesa para uno y camine hasta ella. Cuando estaba por llegar sentí que patee algo. Mire hacia abajo y vi un Pequeño perro de raza terrier escocés de color negro, llevaba un chaleco y un monóculo.**

**Tirado junto a el había unas bebidas**

-Oh, Lo siento caballero, no vi por donde iba. Es difícil caminar con estas bebidas impidiéndome ver mi camino-

_***¿El perro acaba de hablar?... ¿Por qué me sorprendo? En un mundo donde hay caballos parlantes, unicornios, pegasos, dragones, y donde la magia mueve el sol y la luna. Esto no debería ser sorpresa***_

-¡Pero mira que desastre!, e derramado las bebidas de mis hermanos. Es una verdadera pena-

-Lo…lo siento, ¿Estas bien amigo?-

-¿Hmm? Supuse que por tu silencio no deseabas hablar conmigo, me encuentro bien. Gracias por preguntar caballero-

-Disculpa, creo que fue mi culpa lo que paso. ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-Mas que seguro, acepto sus disculpas. Pero también fue mi culpa, puesto que no venia viendo por donde caminaba. Lo peor de todo es que gaste mis últimas monedas para comprar algo de beber para mis hermanos. Temo que se enojaran conmigo por mi torpeza-

-Oh… lamento escuchar eso, mira amigo. Para disculparme te propongo invitar a comer a tus hermanos y ti, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Esta seguro de eso caballero?, realmente no hace falta que me compense por este accidente. De seguro no haríamos más que molestarlo-

-Para nada, me vendría bien un poco de compañía en la comida. Así que ¿Qué dice?-

-Bueno… tendría que consultarlo con mis hermanos, si ellos aceptan. Con mucho gusto nos uniremos a usted en el almuerzo-

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?-

-Son dos, una hermana mayor. Y un joven hermano, ¿Acaso supone algún problema?-

-Para nada, simplemente tenia curiosidad. Entonces si deciden aceptar mi propuesta los estaré esperando en aquella mesa-

-Entiendo caballero, iré a hablarlo con mis hermanos. En todo caso si no nos volvemos a ver, le deseo que tenga un buen día-

-Esta bien, hasta luego-

El refinado perro se levanto en sus patas traseras y camino hasta perderse entre la multitud de clientes.

**Camine hasta mi mesa y pedí unas porciones de pizza y algo de jugo para acompañar la comida.**

**Mientras comía sentí como unas pequeñas patitas tocaban mi hombro. Gire mi cabeza y vi al perro con el que había chocado. Esta vez acompañado por dos perros parecidos a la raza de los Siberianos Husky.**

**El pequeño perro se acerco y me dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro**

-Hable con mis hermanos y aun que dudamos si en aceptar o no su amable propuesta. Llegamos a la conclusión de que seria buena idea el compartir una comida con alguien nuevo-

-Ya veo, ¿Ellos son tus hermanos?-

-Oh, pero que modales los míos. Aun no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Balo Von Fra. Pero mis amigos me dicen simplemente Balo, esta es mi encantadora hermana mayor Ana. Y el pequeño que esta escondido detrás de ella es mi hermano menor Lucian. Temo que aun no se su nombre caballero, ¿Seria tan amable de decírmelo?-

-Es Pablo, entonces tomen asiento. Pueden pedir lo que quieran, yo pagare-

**Se sentaron junto a mí esperando a que viniera el camarero a tomar sus órdenes.**

**La hermana mayor de Balo, tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho. Mientras que el hermano menor tenía un ojo de color rojo y el otro celeste.**

-Entonces… ¿Pablo, cierto?-

-Si, ¿Qué quieres Ana?-

-Mi hermano me contó como se topo contigo, ¿No lo hiciste apropósito, verdad?-

-¿Por qué chocaría con el apropósito?-

-Pues…, por que somos diferente a ti. tal vez estabas aburrido y te querías divertir molestando a mi hermanito-

-¿De que hablas? Si choque con el fue por accidente, jamás haría algo así apropósito-

**Balo se acerco a su hermana y le dijo**

-Hermana, ya no nos encontramos en nuestro país. Las cosas son diferentes aquí, trata de tranquilizarte-

-¡Lo se!..., simplemente que no quiero que sufras hermanito-

-Descuida hermana, se cuidarme. Aparte el joven Pablo no parece ser alguien con malas intenciones-

**Lucian se acerco a su hermano y con una voz muy tímida dijo**

-Eso dijiste del tipo en el tren…-

-Bueno…, eso fue un error. Todos cometemos uno o dos en nuestra vida-

-Eso también dijiste cuando perdimos el vuelo hacia manehattan-

-Eh…, entonces… joven Pablo, ¿Es usted de por aquí?-

-Se podría decir que no, aun que llevo viviendo cerca de un año en este lugar. Recién ayer me compre mi terreno para armar una casa-

-Oh, eso suena esplendido. ¿Tiene familia?-

-Una hermanita de doce años-

**El camarero se acerco cautelosamente a mi mesa y se acerco a mi oreja**

-Señor… ¿Usted esta con estos…tipos?-

-Si, ¿Hay algún problema?-

-Bueno…, creí que estaba siendo molestado por estos Diamond dogs-

-Pues no, ahora si termino de susurrarme a la oreja. Por favor tome sus pedidos-

-Eh… si señor-

**Anoto lo que querían comer Balo y sus hermanos, después se retiro hacia la cocina. Por unos minutos todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Ana hablo**

-¿Y bien, cuanto más vas a tardar en preguntarnos?-

-¿Preguntar que?-

-De donde somos-

-¿y por que debería preguntar eso?-

-No te hagas el tonto, escuche lo que el camarero te dijo-

-¿Y?-

-Hermana… por favor tranquilízate, estas incomodando a Pablo-

**Balo se acomodo su monóculo y me observo**

-Entonces Pablo, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-¿Qué eres?-

-Ja, ya te habías tardado en preguntar eso-

-¿Perdón?-

-No me prestes atención, veras soy un humano. Y por algunas razones vine a parar a estas tierras junto a mi hermana menor-

-Ya veo…, su historia es un poco parecida a la nuestra-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Veras, nosotros solíamos vivir en un país que esta al noroeste de estas tierras. Era difícil la vida en ese lugar. Por lo cual decidimos buscar un nuevo hogar. Pero antes de que llegáramos aquí se nos acabo casi todo el dinero. Lo último que teníamos fue lo que gaste en las bebidas-

-Vaya…, lamento el escuchar eso. ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?-

-No tenemos ni la más minima idea, no podemos continuar nuestro viaje sin dinero. Supongo que buscaremos un trabajo por aquí, aun que parece que no somos bien vistos en el pueblo-

-Mmm, ¿Exactamente por que les llaman Diamond dog?-

-Eso se debe a que mi raza es muy buena buscando joyas, pero por esa misma razón en este momento en mi país mas del 70 % de la población son esclavos de los más poderosos… son obligados a trabajar en las minas, buscando gemas para ellos. Por cada gema que encuentran se les paga solamente cinco centavos-

-Vaya… eso suena terrible, ¿Ellos simplemente lo permiten?-

-¿Qué mas pueden hacer? Los que intentan revelarse contra el gobierno son castigados severamente, la mayoría de las veces ese castigo significa la muerte de toda su familia-

-Wow…, siento mucho escuchar eso-

-Es muy triste la verdad…, pero bueno, olvidémonos de ese incomodo tema. Parece que nuestra comida ya esta lista-

**El camarero dejo en nuestra mesa los platos con la comida de Balo y sus hermanos. Parecía que realmente estaban hambrientos, puesto que apenas la vieron procedieron a devorarla. Ni siquiera la estaban disfrutando.**

**Balo parecía un poco apenado por el comportamiento de sus hermanos**

-Lo siento mucho joven Pablo…, mis hermanos y yo no hemos probado una comida decente en días-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta-

**Una vez que terminaron de comer pedí la cuenta.**

-Oye Balo, ¿Dijiste que eran buenos buscando gemas, cierto?-

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué?-

-Mira, tengo una propuesta para tus hermanos y para ti. ¿Te interesaría escucharla?-

-Esta bien, dígame joven. ¿De que se trata?-

-Les puedo ofrecer trabajo, estaba pensando en abrir una mina gemas para comerciarlas. Y escuchando que ustedes son expertos en el tema, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece?-

**Los tres hermanos se dieron una mirada rápida entre ellos. Era obvio que había despertado su curiosidad.**

-Caballero, estaríamos muy agradecidos de conseguir un trabajo. Pero no se si quisiéramos trabajar en una mina otra vez para ganar solamente unas monedas al día-

-Pero la paga va a ser buena, dependiendo de lo que ganemos, cada uno de ustedes se llevaran unos seiscientos bits, tendrán tres comidas al día, y si el negocio sale a flote podría incluso conseguirles un seguro medico por si se lastiman trabajando-

-Tendría que hablarlo con mis hermanos, ¿Nos Daria unos minutos para pensarlo?-

-Por supuesto, yo iré a pagar la cuenta-

**Me levante y camine hasta el mesero, pagué por la comida y pedí unos muffins para llevar. De seguro a la familia de Applejack le gustaran.**

**Me entregaron los Muffins en una pequeña caja para llevar. Cuando estaba apunto de irme sentí como unas patitas tocaban mis piernas. Gire la cabeza y vi a Balo junto a sus hermanos.**

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Bueno, después de charlarlo con mis hermanos, llegamos a la conclusión de que es un buen trato. ¿Cuándo podríamos comenzar a trabajar?-

-Bueno, lo primero será buscar una zona donde poner la mina. ¿Ustedes saben como encontrar un buen lugar, cierto?-

-Mi señor, me ofende al pensar que siendo de un país donde casi toda la población trabaja en las minas no sabríamos como localizar un buen lugar. Déjenlo en nuestras patas. Apenas encontremos un buen lugar le avisaremos.

-Perfecto, entonces cuando lo encuentren quiero que vayan a buscarme a la casa de una amiga. Es una granja que esta a las afueras del pueblo. ¿Esta bien?-

-Por supuesto que si joven Pablo, ahora mismo nos ponemos a trabajar. Hermanos despídanse del caballero-

-Hasta luego muchacho, espero que cumplas tu parte del trato-

-Adiós… señor Pablo, muchas gracias por la comida-

-De nada Lucian-

**Camine hasta la casa de Applejack, afuera de ella estaban Big Mac, Applejack, Apple Bloom y su abuela esperándome, le entregue la caja con postres a Apple Bloom. La noche transcurrió tranquila. La habitación donde me iba a quedar era la misma que la de Big Mac. En el suelo habían preparado un colchón donde yo pudiese dormir.**

**Applejack estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que viviría por un tiempo en su casa.**

**Dormí hasta el medio día, si no fuera por que Big Mac me despertó hubiese continuado durmiendo, me dijo que afuera unos perros me buscaban.**

**Salí corriendo para escuchar las noticias sobre la búsqueda de la mina. Ni siquiera me puse la camisa.**

**Al llegar a la entrada de la granja vi a Balo y a sus hermanos esperándome.**

-¡Ey, Balo!-

-Buenos días joven Pablo, ¿Cómo esta hoy?-

-Pues… con frío, pero fuera de eso me encuentro bien. ¿Y tu?-

-Estoy alegre de informarle que encontramos el lugar perfecto para iniciar su negocio-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y donde queda?-

-Esta ubicado en una pequeña montaña, por el camino de ese lugar al que llaman Whitetail wood-

-Creo que conozco el lugar, ¿Crees que podamos sacar buen provecho de ahí?-

-Se lo aseguro, el olor que tiene la tierra y la consistencia de la roca indican que si cavamos unos metros hacia abajo podríamos encontrar muchas gemas-

-Entiendo, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Voy a ir a hablar con la mayor en este momento. Si todo sale bien, en unas horas estaremos trabajando-

-Entonces le deseo mucha suerte joven Pablo, mis hermanos y yo le estaremos esperando en la plaza del pueblo-

-Entiendo, entonces voy a buscar mis cosas y salgo para el ayuntamiento-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer el Fanfic, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	10. Capitulo 10, Canterlot

_**Capitulo 10 del Fanfic**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Big Mac me llevo en una carreta hasta el ayuntamiento.**

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde-

-Claro, recuerda volver temprano para la cena-

-Esta bien-

**Big Mac volvió a la granja para continuar con su trabajo. La tormenta había roto el granero. Por lo cual toda la familia Apple iba ayudar en la reparacion  
><strong>

-Bueno, mejor me apresuro a hablar con la Mayor-

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Hmm?, ah. Hola Randall-

-Hola jefe, ¿Qué anda haciendo por el pueblo?-

-Voy a ir hablar con la mayor-

-¿Para que?-

-Tengo pensado abrir una mina a las afueras del pueblo. Y me gustaría tener su aprobación para hacerlo-

-Ya veo, es una buena idea. Podríamos hacer dinero rápidamente si todo sale bien, ¿Cierto?-

-Eso mismo pensé yo, por eso me estoy metiendo en este negocio-

-¿Quiere que le acompañe?-

-Bueno-

-¡Ah! Por poco me olvido. La señorita Carina me dijo que le entregara esto-

-¿Una carta?-

-Si, dijo que era algo importante. Tenía algo que ver con canterlot-

-¿Te dijo algo más?-

-No-

-Bien, después la leeré. ¿Vamos?-

-Si jefe-

**Hablamos con la mayor del pueblo. Nos dio permiso para empezar nuestro negocio pero la única condición era que apenas comencemos a ver ganancias, tendríamos que donar dinero para los ponys sin hogar. Me parecía un trato justo.**

**Salí del ayuntamiento y camine hasta la plaza acompañado por Randall. En un banco estaba sentado Balo junto a sus hermanos.**

**Me acerque hasta ellos para darles las buenas nuevas**

-Muchachos, el negocio salio bien. Tenemos luz verde para comenzar a cavar-

-¡Oh! Pero que magnifica noticia, mi corazón se llena de dicha ante tal noticia. Entonces ahora mismo nos pondremos a trabajar. Hermanos, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Nos acompañara para supervisar el trabajo mi joven señor?-

-Esta bien, vamos-

-Ya era tiempo de que nos pusiéramos a cavar, mis patas no pueden esperar para sentir la tierra entre ellas-

-Ugh, yo no estoy tan ansioso de hacer eso hermana, pero tengo que admitir que el volver a trabajar en una mina es excitante-

-Yo quisiera saber a que hora comeremos…-

-No te preocupes Lucian, después de que hayamos preparado el primer nivel de la mina, tendremos una deliciosa comida.-

Caminamos hasta el lugar designado, la mayor había puesto unos banderines de color rojo para marcar los límites de la mina.

-Bueno mis queridos hermanos, es hora de trabajar. Joven Pablo ¿Seria tan amable de sostener mi chaleco y mi monóculo?-

-Claro-

**Me senté en una roca supervisando el trabajo. Randall estaba sentando a mi lado.**

-Jefe… ¿No debería leer la carta de la señorita Carina?-

-Tienes razón, me olvide de ella-

**Saque la carta de mi bolsillo. La abrí cuidadosamente, la carta me la mando Carina pero esa no era su letra. Ni su manera de expresarse, en ella decía**

-Querido Pablo-

Nos ha llegado la noticia de los sucesos que acontecieron en Ponyville, mi hermana y yo le estamos agradecidas de que arriesgo su vida para asegurar el bienestar de los pueblerinos.

Por lo cual en forma de agradecimiento lo invito a que venga al castillo de canterlot,

Necesitamos hablar con usted acerca de lo sucedido. Por favor hable con mi aprendiz Twilight sparkle para que lo traiga cuanto antes.

Esperamos ansiosas su llegada

Princesa Celestia.

_***¿Por qué desean verme las princesas? Tal vez… me vayan a castigar por haber matado a la hidra… ¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a mejorar***_

-Jefe… ¿esta bien?-

-¿Eh?... si estoy bien-

-Randall, te dejo supervisando la mina, cuando hayan terminado el primer nivel, quiero que vayas a comprarle algo de comer para Balo y sus hermanos, una vez terminen su comida. Quiero que uses el guante para buscar joyas. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Me quite el guante izquierdo y se lo entregue a Randall, camine hasta la biblioteca. Al tocar la puerta salio Twilight**

-Hola-

-¿Supongo que ya leíste la carta, cierto?-

-Si. ¿Entonces sabias de esto?-

-La princesa me aviso el día que te dieron de alta en el hospital. Temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar aquí, ¿Estas listo para irte?-

-Supongo-

-Bien-

-Pero ¿como vamos a…-

**El cuerno de Twilight brillaba con fuerza, cerré mis ojos debido a la gran luz que emanaba la magia del unicornio**

**En un momento sentí como mi cuerpo ardía por dentro. Cada vena de mi cuerpo me quemaba.**

**Caí de rodillas en un suelo, El dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo.**

**Al abrir los ojos vi que me encontraba en un palacio, el lugar era simplemente hermoso.**

-¿Estas bien Pablo?-

-Si claro… estoy perfecto-

-¡Bien! La verdad no sabía como iba a reaccionar tu cuerpo ante el hechizo-

-Aja, a todo esto. ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Este es el hogar de las princesas. El castillo de canterlot-

-Sorprendente-

**Al ponerme de pie unos guardias se acercaron a nosotros**

-¡Alto ahí!-

-Tranquilos, la princesa nos llamo-

-Aun así necesitamos registrar a ese tipo, no podemos dejarlo pasar hasta que lo hagamos-

-Esta bien, Pablo. Estos guardias revisaran por si no llevas nada peligroso, no te resistas-

**Me hicieron levantar mis brazos y separar las piernas. Revisaron mis bolsillos. Quitándome unos treinta bits que tenia en el.**

**Me hicieron quitar la gabardina, la camisa y el pantalón. Insistían en que tenia que quitarme también la ropa interior, pero no iba a quedarme totalmente desnudo frente a ellos.**

-Wow, tranquilo amigo. No me quitare mi ropa interior-

-Tienes que hacerlo-

-Escucha amigo, este trozo de tela es lo único que no deja a plena vista mis partes más nobles. ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡No!-

-¡Que lo hagas!-

-Muchachos, déjenlo en paz. Para los humanos el llevar ropa es muy importante-

-Hablaremos con el capitán, si el dice que esta bien lo dejaremos pasar-

**Estar en esta pose y mientras simplemente llevo mi ropa interior puesta es realmente incomodo. Es un alivio que Carina no este aquí para ver esto.**

-Muy bien, el capitán accedió a que no se quite toda la ropa. Si lo desea puede vestirse-

-Gracias -

-Síganos por favor, lo llevaremos hasta las princesas-

**Me puse toda mi ropa, camine junto a los guardias y Twilight. Ella parecía estar muy nerviosa, bueno. Yo también lo estaba**

**Llegamos a la sala del trono. Celestia y Luna me observaban desde sus asientos.**

**Twilight se arrodillo ante las princesas, yo no tenia que hacer eso. No era un pony, simplemente hice una pequeña reverencia, pero no me arrodille**

-Pablo, es bueno volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo Celestia-

-¿Te estas acostumbrando a ponyville?-

-Supongo-

-Twilight, por favor déjanos a solas, me gustaría hablar con Pablo-

-Si princesa-

_***Bien, hora de la verdad. Esto solamente puede terminar de dos formas, bien o muy mal***_

-Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Tú mataste a la hidra cierto?-

-¿Siempre hablas sin rodeos? Creo que ya conoces la respuesta celestia-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, de no haberlo hecho. En este momento dudo que existiera ponyville-

-¿Era necesario el matar al pobre animal?-

-Temo que si-

-Se muy bien que esta no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en Everfree?-

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Soy una diosa, los árboles son mis ojos, y el viento mi oído. Tengo presente todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste-

**Celestia camino hasta ponerse frente de mí. Sus ojos eran penetrantes. Me sentía totalmente desnudo frente a ella.**

-Todo lo que e hecho hasta ahora, fue por la seguridad de Ponyville. De sus habitantes… de mi hermana-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Realmente esa es la forma de tu corazón o es una mas oscura?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Twilight me dio un informe de lo que aprendió sobre tu gente. Las guerras, las matanzas, la facilidad con la que uno de ustedes puede tomar un objeto y usarlo para matar. ¿Cómo se que en tu corazón no viven esos deseos? El deseo de sentir la sangre corriendo por tus dedos-

-Si eso viviera en mí, en este momento no estarías hablándome de esa manera. Jamás usaría mis manos para herir a alguien inocente-

-¿La hidra que mataste acaso no era un ser inocente?-

-No lo era, ella ataco el pueblo al que considero mi hogar. A diferencia de ti. Yo actúe-

-¿Acaso me estas juzgando?-

-Por supuesto que lo hago, el tiempo que empleaste espiándome podrías haberlo usado para predecir lo que iba a suceder. Si lo hubieses hecho. Yo no tendría que haber acabado con la vida de la hidra-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¡Sabes que tengo el poder suficiente como para mandarte a luna!-

-Entonces hazlo, si te molesta lo que dije es por que sabes que tengo razón. Simplemente que intentas cerrar lo ojos y engañarte con una mentira dulce. En vez de ver la dura realidad-

-¡Basta!-

**Celestia parecía realmente molesta. Su rostro estaba totalmente arrugado de ira. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda, mi instinto me decía que tenía que escapar de ahí. Pero mi cabeza decía que esperara unos minutos más.**

**Pasaron unos segundos hasta que celestia se calmo**

-Puede… puede que tengas razón, preste mas atención en vigilarte a ti que me olvide por completo de la seguridad de mis súbditos-

-Hermana…-

-Todo este tiempo no eh hecho mas que escapar a los problemas. Buscando que otros se encarguen de ellos. Temerosa a que mis acciones desencadenaran algo aun peor-

-Hermana… no digas eso, todo este tiempo tú has velado por tu gente-

-No…, no es cierto, incluso te hice daño a ti Luna, no pasa una sola noche en que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice-

-Yo te perdone hermana, deberías hacer lo mismo contigo misma-

-Luna…-

-¡Pablo!-

-¡Si!-

-Hehe, no estés tan nervioso. No pienso hacerte daño-

-¿Entonces… no me vas a enviar a la luna?-

-Por supuesto que no, amenos que quieras hacerlo-

-Eh…, no gracias, la verdad es que nunca quise ser astronauta-

-Hehe, eres divertido. Escuche que estas comenzando un negocio, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

**Celestia observo a su hermana mientras se reía**

-Cierto… eres una diosa-

-Te deseo las mejoras de las suertes con tu proyecto-

-Gracias-

-Permíteme darte mi bendición-

-¿Tu bendición?-

-Si, por favor arrodíllate-

-Esta bien… supongo-

**Me arrodille y el cuerno de la diosa brillo ligeramente. Con su cuerno toco mis hombros y mi ante brazo. Mientras ella decía**

-Que la luz del sol ilumine siempre tus arcas y futuros proyectos. Que su calor

Jamás permita que tus negocios se congelen. Que la prosperidad siempre

Encuentre el camino hasta tu hogar y la felicidad a tu corazón-

-Listo, te puedes poner de pie. Pablo-

-Gracias-

-Entonces como parte de mi agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por el pueblo de Ponyville te invito a pasar la noche en el castillo, por la mañana te llevara un carruaje real al pueblo-

-Gracias Celestia-

-No es nada Pablo-

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Quisiera mandar unas cartas al pueblo-

-Entiendo-

Escribí un par de cartas, una para Applejack y la otra para Randall.

-Randall-

Voy a pasar la noche en el castillo de Canterlot, por favor supervisa

La mina por mí. Cuando llegue la media noche por favor

Deja descansar a Balo y sus hermanos. Proporcionales una comida caliente

Anota todo lo que encuentren, mañana cuando llegue hablaremos

Sobre donde venderlas.

Hasta mañana mi buen amigo

-Pablo

-Princesa, esta carta va dirigida a Randall-

-Entiendo. ¿Y la otra?-

-Un momento, ahora la escribo-

-Applejack-

Hola Applejack, lamento mucho el tener que decirte esto

Por una carta, la verdad preferiría hacerlo en persona

Pero bueno. Debido a ciertas cosas que pasaron

No podré ir esta noche a tu casa. Lamento mucho el perderme

La cena con tu familia. Posiblemente este llegando mañana

Antes del medio día. Lo siento y nos vemos

-Pablo

-Listo, esta carta va dirigida a Applejack, supongo que la conoces, ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto que la conozco, entonces ahora mismo enviare un mensajero-

-Gracias-

-Enviare a que te preparen una habitación. Si lo deseas puedes pasear por el castillo-

-Suena bien-

**Camine junto a Twilight por el patio del castillo, la noche ya se había hecho presente. Una hermosa luna junto a sus amigas las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno.**

**Me senté en un banco a observar el cielo. Twilight intentaba enseñarme el nombre de las constelaciones y el por que de ellas.**

**Pero yo estaba distraído, pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido el día de hoy. De lo cerca que estuve de ser un astronauta sin nave.**

**Twilight se fue a ver si mi habitación ya estaba lista, dándome un momento a solas.**

**Un pequeño suspiro escapo de mi boca. No pude evitar dar un elogio al cielo nocturno  
><strong>

-Estas hermosa esta noche luna-

-Gracias-

-¿Hmm?-

-Oh… lo siento, creí que me hablabas a mí-

-Hola princesa-

-¿Te gusta mirar la luna?-

-Es relajante-

-Ya veo, oye Pablo, perdona a mi hermana por la manera en la que reacciono-

-No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa. Simplemente no supe contenerme-

-¿Tenias miedo?-

-Por supuesto que lo tuve, por poco mojo mis pantalones-

-Hahaha, mi hermana tenia razón. Eres alguien gracioso-

-Tienes una risa muy linda, ¿Sabias?-

-Adulador, ¿Quién lo diría?-

-Oye, soy una caja llena de sorpresas-

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña me gustaba cantar en noche como estas, ¿Te gusta cantar?-

-Un poco, pero jamás estudie canto. Por lo cual doy pena al hacerlo-

-¿Te sabes alguna canción?-

-De memoria solamente conozco una, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Podrías cantarla para mí?-

-Esta bien…, supongo-

**Cante la misma canción que la del cumpleaños de Carina, Luna simplemente escucho calladamente. Al terminar ella se acerco a mí**

-Fue hermoso, aun que tenias razón, no cantas muy bien-

-Te lo dije-

-Pero aun así lo disfrute, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí Pablo-

-Ya veremos princesa-

**A la mañana siguiente un carruaje nos esperaba para llevarnos de vuelta al pueblo. Me despedí de las princesas y volví al pueblo. Estábamos volando muy alto. De seguro esto seria una tortura para alguien que sufre vértigo. Agradezco no ser uno de ellos.**

**Al bajarme del carruaje en la plaza me esperaban Randall y Applejack.**

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola jefe. Tengo esplendidas noticias sobre la mina. Pero necesito que venga conmigo para que usted mismo lo vea-

-Esta bien, vamos entonces-

-Wow, tranquilo muchacho. Tú te vienes conmigo-

-¿Eh?-

**Applejack amarro una soga a mi torso, me subió a su espalda y me estaba llevando a su granja**

-Eh… ¿Applejack, que estas haciendo?-

-Llevándote a la granja-

-Es obvio eso pero… ¿Para que?-

-Por que tenemos que hablar de algo importante-

**_*Oh no, ¿Puede ser que Fluttershy le contó lo que paso la otra noche?*_**

-¡Randall, ayúdame!-

-¡Si jefe!-

**En un momento me estaban estirando como chicle, de un lado tiraba de la cuerda Randall, desde el otro Applejack**

-¡Deténganse me van a partir!-

**Acordamos que primero visitaría la casa de Applejack, después iría a la mina para hablar con Randall.**

**La razón por la cual Applejack me había ''secuestrado'' era por que como había faltado a la cena de anoche tenia que estar presente en el almuerzo.**

**Una vez termine de comer fui para las minas acompañado por Apple Bloom.**

-Entonces Pablo, ¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir con ''que piensas''?-

-Me gustaría saber que opinas de ella-

-Pues, es una buena chica. Trabajadora. Amable. Un poco impulsiva. Y tal vez un poquito cabeza dura-

-¿Solo un poco?-

-¿Por qué?-

-me pidió que te preguntara-

-¿Eh?-

-Que… te preguntara que...-

**Apple Bloom corrió hasta llegar a la mina. Obviamente había metido la pata pero corrió para evitar que le preguntara que quiso decir con eso**

**Al llegar a las minas mis ojos se iluminaron al ver los numerosos carros llenos hasta más no poder de piedras preciosas. Apple Bloom tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que yo.**

**Al verme Randall se acerco corriendo. Llevaba consigo su libreta donde anotaba las ganancias.**

-Hasta que llego jefe-

-Randall… ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-¿Increíble verdad?-

-¿Es… nuestro?-

-Así es jefe, paso algo curioso. Cuando excavamos el primer nivel no había rastro alguno de gemas. Pero cuando cayo la noche hicimos un último intento, las paredes se llenaron con el brillo de las gemas. No paramos de trabajar en toda la noche, en menos de siete horas ya teníamos todos estos carritos llenos de joyas-

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Sabia que el meterme en este negocio seria una buena idea pero jamás creí que seria tan épico el resultado!-

-Y que lo digas jefe, ahora mismo tenemos que pensar donde vender las gemas-

-¿Dónde están Balo y sus hermanos?-

-Están dentro de la mina. ¿Quieres verlo?-

-Llévame con ellos Randall, ven Apple Bloom-

-Esta bien-

**La mina tenia un solo nivel, todos bien iluminados con lámparas. Al llegar al lugar donde estaban armadas las camas de los Diamond dogs, vi a Balo tomando una taza de te, sus hermanos estaban comiendo.**

-Hola muchachos, ¿Cómo están?-

-Oh, buenos días joven Pablo. No sabía que andaba por aquí-

-Llegue hace unas horas-

**Ana se me acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro**

-¿Y bien muchacho? ¿Qué piensas del resultado de nuestro trabajo? ¿Somos impresionantes, Eh?-

-Jeje, por supuesto que lo son. Estoy muy feliz de ver la cantidad de joyas que sacaron durante la noche-

-¡Ja! ¿Qué mas esperabas de perros tan talentosos como nosotros?-

-jefe, ahora tenemos que hablar sobre como venderemos las joyas. No sirve de nada el extraerlas si no podemos tener una ganancia de ellas-

-Tienes razón Randall, bueno muchachos los dejo trabajar en paz. Vamos Apple Bloom-

**La luz del sol hacia brillar las gemas, era un espectáculo de colores.**

-Jefe, estaba pensando que seria mejor que usted me acompañe a vender las gemas en las diferentes ciudades, tal vez podría enviarle una carta al diseñador de manehattan, para avisarle que ya tenemos más joyas a la venta-

-Suena bien, por favor hazlo cuanto antes-

-Si jefe-

-Bueno Apple Bloom, volvamos a tu casa. Tu hermana debe de estar preocupada, ¿Apple Bloom?-

**Al girar la cabeza ella estaba observando un rubí. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, me acerque hasta ella y me arrodille para ponerme a su altura**

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es hermoso-

-Tómalo-

-¿Eh?-

-Adelante, puedes tomarlo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¡Gracias!-

**Me dio un pequeño abrazo y volvimos a la granja de Applejack.**

**Las semanas pasaron rápido, el diseñador de Manehattan se hizo un cliente regular. Abrí pequeños negocios en Cloudsdale los cuales se volvieron populares entre los pegasos. Algunos nobles de Canterlot se hicieron clientes regulares también, generalmente solían pedirme las joyas mas raras y costosas que tenia.**

**A fin de mes juntamos unos 30.000 bits, pero descontando la donación de 10.000 bits para los ponys sin hogar, los 1.800 de paga para Balo, Ana, y Lucian. Y los 200 bits que le daba a Carina cada mes. Me quedaban unos 18.000 bits.**

**Los cuales guarde en la cuenta bancaria que hice mientras visitaba Canterlot por razones de negocios.**

**Contrate una empresa de construcción para que comenzaran a hacer mi hogar. Carina se a podido comprar algunos caprichos los cuales antes no podía pagarle. Pero aun así ella insiste que el mejor regalo que le puedo hacer es pasar algo de tiempo con ella.**

**Con la ayuda de Balo, Ana, Lucian, Applejack y Big Mac, construí una pequeña oficia afuera de la mina.**

-Jefe, aquí tengo el resumen de las ganancias del mes-

-Gracias Randall, ¿Enviaste la donación para los ponys sin hogar, cierto?-

-Si jefe, nos envían sus agradecimiento-

-Ya veo, me alegro-

-Jefe, nos estamos haciendo una reputación en el mundo de los negocios. Pero ¿No cree que es hora de ponerle un nombre a nuestra empresa?-

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-

-Pues… podríamos ponerle su nombre-

-Mmm..., no creo que quede bien. ¿Qué te parece Sapphire?-

-Me gusta, bien pensado jefe.-

-Bien, entonces ese será el nombre oficial-

**Randall anoto en su libreta el nombre que acordamos. Dejo unos papeles para firmar en mi escritorio.**

-Oye Randall-

-¿Si jefe?-

-Sabes, note que en el tablón de noticias del pueblo hay pedidos que tienen más de dos meses sin cumplir. Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no creamos un equipo el cual se encargue de eso?-

-¿Qué quieres decir jefe?-

-Imagina esto, construimos una casa. En ella podemos entrenar a cualquiera que este interesado en entrar al grupo. Una vez ellos estén listos como para encargarse de los pedidos de los pueblerinos nos darían la mitad de lo que ganaron y a cambio nosotros les damos un lugar donde dormir, armaduras, alimentos, entrenamiento y por supuesto trabajo-

-No lo se jefe… suena demasiado arriesgado. ¿Esta seguro de querer hacerlo?-

-Creo que si, Randall. Ve a hablar con la mayor, dile que le vamos a comprar una zona lo suficientemente grande como para construir un campo de entrenamientos y una casa. ¿Esta bien?-

-Entendido jefe. ¿Algo mas?-

-Si llegas a pasar por la biblioteca dile a mi hermana que no se olvide que hoy tenemos un día de campo con las demás ponys. Y si puedes, también ven con nosotros-

-Muy bien jefe. Nos vemos mas tarde-

**Randall salio de la oficina improvisada. Me levante y mire por la ventana, era increíble como las cosas cambiaron en menos de un año. Pero de seguro iban a cambiar aun más.**

_***Se me hace tarde, será mejor que vaya saliendo para la casa de Applejack***_

**Tome mi gabardina y Salí de la oficina, cerrándola con llave**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, agradezco a los que dejaron Reviews y a los que me enviaron M.P, Hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	11. Capitulo 11, La hermandad

**Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 11**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Han pasado tres meses desde que abrí el negocio de las gemas, cada vez tenemos más clientes fieles a la empresa. Tal es la fama de las joyas que vendemos que casi no damos abasto a los pedidos. Balo a conseguido traer algunos familiares suyos para que ayuden en la mina. Por supuesto que tienen la misma paga y beneficios que los demás.**

**La construcción de mi casa va realmente rápido. El primer piso ya esta construido, ahora falta el construir el segundo donde irían las habitaciones.**

**Randall me ha mostrado las ganancias mensuales**

**El primer mes ganamos unos 30.000 mil bits, de los cuales me quedaron 18.000**

**La verdad es que esperaba que las ventas del segundo mes no fueran tan buenas. Pero me equivoque, y por mucho. Las ventas subieron a unos 59.000 bits, de los cuales me quedaron 46.000**

**Pero hasta ahora el tercer mes fue el que más ganancias proporciono. Con la cantidad de 78.000 bits. De los cuales me quedaron 65.000**

**Mi cuenta bancaria tiene guardados unos 129.000 bits.**

**El invierno esta llegando a su fin, y cada vez escucho a mas ponys hablar sobre clausurar el invierno, según me contó Twilight, al parecer todos los habitantes del pueblo ayudan a quitar la nieve, para dar paso a la primavera.**

**Bueno, no soy un pony. Así que pienso quedarme todo el día en cama, hace demasiado frío y no pienso levantarme aun.**

-¿Pablo?-

-Shh, esta durmiendo hermana, déjalo-

-Pero tendríamos que levantarlo, todos están ayudando, incluso su hermana-

-Déjalo descansar, anoche llego muy tarde. Al parecer el trabajo lo tiene ocupado-

_***Bien hecho Big Mac, defiende mis horas de sueño, no permitas que Applejack me levante de la cama***_

-Esta bien, no lo despertare, pero no dijiste nada de llevarlo dormido, ¿Cierto?-

-Eh… supongo que no-

-Bien, trae mi soga Big Mac-

_***¿Eh?***_

-Quédate quieto, si te sigues retorciendo no podré atarlo a tu espalda-

**Applejack me había amarrado a la espalda de su hermano. Un frío viento golpeo mi torso desnudo al salir de la casa de los Apple. No me quedaba alternativa. Me tenía que despertar…**

-Ey… Big Mac, por favor. Déjame en el suelo ¿Esta bien?-

-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?-

-Algo parecido, pero no te preocupes. Por ahora bájame-

-Esta bien-

**Cuando Big Mac quito el nudo que me ataba a su espalda caí de cara al suelo cubierto de nieve… vaya manera de despertarse.**

-¿Trajiste mi ropa?-

-No, lo siento-

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Están trabajando quitando la nieve-

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde. Voy a intentar dormir un rato más-

**Volví a la casa de los Apple, al subir las escaleras vi a Apple Bloom y sus amigas cuidando la entrada de la habitación de Big Mac. Cada una llevaba una cacerola en la cabeza como si fueran cascos. Al acercarme a la puerta las tres se pusieron delante de mí**

-¡Alto ahí!-

-Eh… ¿Qué sucede Scootaloo?-

-¡Tenemos órdenes de Applejack de no dejarte entrar de nuevo a esta habitación!-

-Oh vamos, no sean así niñas. Tengo sueño y frío, déjenme dormir unas horas más-

**Apple Bloom se acerco y me dijo dulcemente**

-Lo siento Pablo, pero son órdenes de mi hermana. ¿Por qué no intentas ayudar en el pueblo? A lo mejor después puedas dormir una siesta sin que ella se de cuenta-

-No seas mala Apple Bloom, no hace mucho que salio el sol. No soy de las personas que se despiertan por la mañana, de hecho odio hacerlo. Por favor, déjame entrar. ¿Si?-

-Perdón, pero no puedo hacerlo-

-Oh… ¿Al menos me dejarías sacar mi ropa? Hace mucho frío, si ando con el torso desnudo me puedo enfermar. ¿Qué dices?-

**Las tres formaron un círculo en el cual hablaban entre ellas susurrándose.**

-¿Qué dicen lo dejamos entrar?-

-Podría ser una trampa, capaz que intenta engañarnos para acostarse a dormir otra vez-

-Pero si no le damos su ropa se puede enfermar, Twilight me dijo que los humanos no son tan resistentes como nosotros-

-En eso tienes razón… pero tu hermana se enojara si lo dejamos entrar a la habitación de Big Mac-

-Pero se enojara aun mas si el se enferma por nuestra culpa-

**Cuando terminaron de discutir entre ellas, se quitaron de mi camino**

-Esta bien Pablo, puedes sacar tu ropa-

-Gracias Apple Bloom, eres muy generosa-

-Solamente date prisa-

-Bueno-

**Me puse mi camisa y la gabardina, mi verdadera intención era el engañar a las niñas para acostarme a dormir de nuevo. Pero será mejor que busque un nuevo lugar para dormir, tal vez Fluttershy me preste su cama durante unas horas.**

**Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy en el camino vi como los demás ponys trabajaban arduamente para quitar la nieve y despertar a los animales del bosque.**

**En la entrada de su hogar estaba Fluttershy junto a su conejo Ángel. Me acerque por su espalda y acaricie su melena. Ella giro su cabeza para ver quien era el que la estaba tocando.**

-Hola Fluttershy-

-Ah, hola Pablo, ¿Cómo estas?-

- Bien. ¿Y tu?-

-Genial, estoy ansiosa por ir a despertar a los animalitos para que vuelvan a correr por los bosques-

-Ya veo…, eso significa que no estarás en casa durante toda la mañana, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno…, si, ¿Por qué?-

-Oye Fluttershy, ¿Sabias que eres una amiga a la cual aprecio mucho?-

-¿De verdad? Wow-

-Si… y los amigos se hacen favores, ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Pablo?-

-¿Me dejarías dormir en tu cama en lo que estas fuera?-

-¿Dejarte dormir en mi cama?-

-Así es, no e dormido mucho. Anoche me la pase revisando los papeles para el seguro medico de los empleados de la mina. Se me fueron las horas en eso, me acosté un poco antes de que amaneciera. Por lo cual estoy sin dormir-

-Eso es malo, ven. Te prepare la cama-

-Muchas gracias Fluttershy, eres todo amor-

**Deje mi torso al desnudo antes de acostarme. Cada vez era más difícil el estar despierto, mis parpados me pesaban. Antes de irse Fluttershy se acerco a la cama y me dijo**

-Entonces Pablo, ¿No necesitas nada más?-

-No…, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar-

-¿Seguro? Por que si necesitas algo, ahora mismo te lo traigo-

-No te preocupes, por ahora lo único que quiero es dormir-

-ya veo…, entonces nos vemos más tarde-

-Aja, nos… vemos (Ronquido)-

-Jiji, eres como un niño pequeño. Que descanses Pablo-

**Antes de irse Fluttershy beso mi frente gentilmente. Cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo, evitando hacer ruido. Ahora por fin tenía lo que buscaba, un momento de paz y tranquilidad para descansar**

**Las horas pasaron, ya era cerca del medio día cuando escuche una voz conocida.**

-¿Dónde esta el jefe?-

-Bueno… el esta arriba, en mi habitación-

-¡Pablo!-

-Creo que…deberías dejarlo dormir…, parecía cansado-

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, mi hermano ya durmió lo suficiente-

**Carina subió hasta la habitación de Fluttershy, al observar hacia la cama. Me vio totalmente dormido, dando ligeros ronquidos debido al cansancio.**

**Camino hasta ponerse junto a mí, Fluttershy y Randall la seguían en silencio.**

-Pablo, despierta-

-…..-

-Despierta hermano-

-(Ronquido)-

-(Suspiro) supongo que tendré que usar métodos más drásticos-

-Espere señorita Carina, si lo despierta bruscamente puede que se enoje. Permítame intentar despertarlo, ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, inténtalo. Pero si no funciona me dejaras hacerlo a mi modo. ¿Bueno?-

-Bueno-

**Randall se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro**

-Jefe, despierte. Carina tiene un palo. Dice que si no se despierta le va a golpear AHÍ-

**Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, de un salto Salí de la cama protegiendo con una mano mis partes nobles y con la otra apuntando a Carina.**

-¡No lo hagas Carina! ¡Me vas a dejar sin herederos!-

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Eh?... Randall-

-¿Si jefe?-

-¿Acaso no dijiste que Carina me estaba por golpear con un palo?-

-Mentí-

-Oye…, no juegues con eso. De verdad me asuste-

-Lo siento, pero ya que esta despierto. Necesito hablar con usted, respecto a la casa de entrenamientos-

-Oh, muy bien. Pero ¿No pueden esperar los negocios? Tengo hambre. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para después del almuerzo?-

-Esta bien-

**Fluttershy se paro a mi izquierda. Ocultaba su mirada entre su cabello, jalo suavemente de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención**

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?-

-Esto… si quieres puedo…, prepararte unos huevos-

-No quiero molestarte Fluttershy, ya mucho hiciste al prestarme tu casa para que durmiera-

-Oh vamos, no es una molestia. ¿Quieres que te los prepare?-

-Bueno, si insistes no me negare-

-Muy bien, ahora mismo bajo a hacerlos-

**Carina se acerco con una mirada muy inquisitiva grabada en su rostro**

-Pablo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Fluttershy?-

-Pues, siempre fue así. ¿Por qué?-

-¿Puede ser que ya te están interesando las habitantes del pueblo?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo Carina?-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¡Por supuesto que si!-

-Bien, por que por el momento tú eres mío. No tengo intención de compartirte con ellas tan fácil mente-

Desde la cocina Fluttershy nos llamaba a comer

-Vamos a almorzar hermano-

-Aja, Randall ven tú también. Hablaremos sobre la casa de entrenamientos-

**Cuando quisimos discutir sobre los negocios con Randall, Fluttershy nos interrumpió diciendo que en la mesa no se habla de trabajo. Supongo que tiene razón.**

**Agradecí la hospitalidad de Fluttershy, camine junto a Randall y Carina hasta mi oficina a las afueras de la minas de gemas.**

**Me senté detrás de mi escritorio mientras Randall me mostraban los distintos terrenos que estaban a la venta.**

**Los precios variaban desde 25.000 bits a unos 80.000. Por supuesto que el más caro era el que mas espacio tenia, ya tenia construida una casa con unas cinco habitaciones, cocina, baños, y un gran terreno en el cual preparar la zona de entrenamientos o para expandir aun mas la casa.**

**Era simplemente perfecto, aun que el precio era bastante elevado. Si lo compro me quedare con unos 49.000 bits en el banco…, de seguro me recuperare rápido. Por ahora quiero continuar con este proyecto, de todas formas si no sale bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo que hacer con ese terreno.**

-Randall, toma este cheque y dáselo a la mayor, dile que queremos el terreno más caro-

-¡Si jefe!-

**Carina se mostraba muy preocupada respecto a mi decisión. Para calmarla la invite a tomar un café.**

-¿Sucede algo Carina?-

-Estoy preocupada…-

-¿Preocupada? ¿Algo malo sucedió?-

-Bueno, siento que nos hemos distanciado. Pasas más tiempo con Applejack y su familia que conmigo-

-¿Estas celosa?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… eres lo único que me queda, no quiero perderte-

-Pero si no me voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿Sabes? Te pones muy tierna cuando te muestras celosa-

-_No estoy celosa…tonto_-

-Bueno, hagamos lo siguiente. Pasare el resto del día contigo, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-Hmm, Vamos a ayudar a cortar el hielo de los lagos. ¿Si?-

-Oye… elije algo mas divertido que eso-

-Pero si lo hago contigo será divertido-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, eso es por que eres inútil patinando, me divertiré viendo como te caes-

-Oye, eso fue cruel-

**Al día siguiente apenas me podía mover. Mis piernas me dolían debido a las numerosas veces que caí en el hielo lo cual provoco que se rompiera debajo de mí. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Pinkie pie, me hubiese ahogado en ese maldito lago… supongo que le debo una.**

**Randall vino a la granja de los Apple poco después de que terminara mi almuerzo, el trato estaba hecho. El terreno de los 80.000 bits ahora me pertenece, tengo que revisar el estado del lugar.**

**Más allá de la granja de los Apple, hay una casa en buen estado. Aun que me gustaría decir lo mismo del patio. En su mayoría lleno troncos caídos y rocas por todos lados. Era obvio que el césped llevaba un buen tiempo sin cortarse debido a la altura a la que llegaba.**

-Randall, ¿Qué opinas?-

-Pues…, la casa luce bien, pero sus alrededores esta muy descuidado, creo que con un poco de trabajo esto tendría un buen aspecto-

-Exacto, Randall. Ahora que tenemos el terreno. Por favor escribe un anuncio para pegar en el pueblo-

-¿Qué quiere que escriba jefe?-

-Pues, que buscamos reclutas para un grupo que se encargaría de los pedidos de los pueblerinos. Tendrán tres comidas al día, un lugar donde entrenar, y donde dormir-

-Entendido jefe, ¿Firmo con mi nombre o con el suyo?-

-Que sea el mío, puesto que si se presentan voluntarios. Quiero que sepan para quien estarán trabajando-

-Muy bien jefe. ¿Algo mas?-

-Si, ya que estas en eso, compra lo siguiente de la lista-

Cosas para la casa de la hermandad

Cinco camas de una plaza y media

Provisiones como para un mes

Dos sofás largos

Papel higiénico x8

Cacerolas/Sartenes/vasos/platos/cubiertos

Una mesa larga

-Ten, compra todo lo que hay en la lista-

-Esta bien jefe, nos vemos en unas horas-

-Bien-

**El sol calentaba mi cuerpo suavemente, después de meses de frío este cambio de temperatura siempre es bienvenido, un gentil viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, los pajaritos cantaban alegremente, celebrando que por fin la primavera estaba aquí.**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Hmm?, ah. Hola Dash-

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Pues, revisando mi nueva propiedad-

-¿Compraste este lugar?-

-Así es, ¿Te gusta?-

-Pues…, esta muy descuidado, pero con un poco de limpieza tendrá un buen aspecto-

-Ajam, eso mismo pienso yo. Dime Dash, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Estoy practicando, quiero tener algo nuevo con que impresionar a los Wonderbolts-

-Ya veo, oye. Randall volverá recién en unas horas. ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?-

-¡Claro!-

-Bueno, ve a practicar. Yo te observare desde aquí ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Ja! Prepárate para ver lo más impresionante de tu vida-

-Bueno, eso lo diré yo. Ahora ve e intenta cumplir lo que dijiste-

**Dash estuvo luciéndose durante una hora, volando a gran velocidad, dando volteretas, y auto alabándose.**

**Al final termino totalmente agotada. Se acostó debajo de la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa. Me acerque hasta ella y utilizando su cuerpo como almohada me prepare para dormir**

-Pablo… ¿Qué haces?-

-Pues, estoy por tomar una siesta, ¿Por qué?-

-eso es obvio, pero. ¿Tienes que acostarte encima mío?-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Bueno… supongo que no-

-Te veías tan suave como una almohada así que pensé en apoyar mi cabeza en tu cuerpo, ¿Puedo hacerlo, cierto?-

-Solamente por esta vez, solo por que estuviste acompañándome mientras practicaba-

-Esta bien-

**Dash y yo nos tomamos una siesta juntos. Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que me desperté. Rainbow Dash aun estaba dormida. levante la mirada y vi como por el sendero venia Randall junto a unos tipos que traían las cosas que pedí.**

-traje todo lo que pidió Jefe, también e pegado el anuncio en el pueblo. ¿Necesita algo mas?-

-Bueno. Ahora hay que meter las camas en las habitaciones. Poner los muebles en el comedor y supongo que eso será todo-

-Esta bien jefe, ¿Hmm? ¿Esa es Rainbow Dash?-

-Ajam, poco después de que te fuiste nos encontramos. Pasamos la tarde juntos-

-Oh, ya veo. No sabía que ella fuera de su tipo-

-¿De mi tipo?-

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse jefe. Yo guardare el secreto-

-¿De… que hablas?-

-Bueno, mejor pongámonos a trabajar jefe-

-Si-

**Nos tomo el resto de la tarde el limpiar la casa y el acomodar los nuevos muebles. Guardamos la comida en la cocina y los utensilios también. Dash nos ayudo cuando despertó, pero ya casi estaba hecho todo. Por lo cual tardo poco en terminar.**

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Randall-

-Si jefe-

-Hasta mañana Dash, que descanses-

-Igualmente Pablo-

**Camine hasta la granja de los Apple, la única compañía que tenia en ese momento era una redonda luna que iluminaba el sendero de tierra.**

**Cene junto a la familia de Applejack y me acosté a dormir.**

**Al día siguiente después del almuerzo, camine con la familia Apple para mostrarle mi nueva propiedad. Me parecía raro el hecho de que cuando recorrí el camino ayer en la tarde, estaba prácticamente desierto. Pero ahora se veía pasar a muchos ponys.**

**Al llegar a mi propiedad. Vi como un gran numero de ponys, unicornios y pegasos se amontonaban en la puerta. Randall estaba intentando calmarlos.**

**Cuando me vio se acerco corriendo**

-Randall… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡No e hecho nada! Todos los que están aquí se quieren unir al grupo-

-Vaya…, pues. Diles que esperen un momento. Ya vamos a entrevistarlos-

-Si jefe…, por favor no tarde, muchos llegaron con los primeros rayos del sol-

-Entiendo-

**Me despedí de la familia de Applejack y me metí en la casa. Me senté en uno de los sofás. Di la orden para que comenzaran a pasar los reclutas.**

**Tomo toda la tarde el entrevistar a los cincuenta voluntarios, de ellos podía contar con una mano los que cumplían con los requerimientos para ser aceptados.**

-Entiendo, entonces venga mañana después del medio día. Por ahora usted se encuentra dentro del grupo-

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Le recomiendo que traiga sus cosas personales, ropa, recuerdos, puesto que usted de ahora en adelante vivirá aquí, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Por supuesto, capitán!-

-¿Capitán?..., bueno nos vemos mañana-

-¡Si señor!-

**Después de que el último voluntario saliera por la puerta, me acosté en el sofá estirándome lo más que podía. Me desabotone la camisa para estar más cómodo. Estaba realmente agotado, Applejack se acerco con una taza de te, en este momento no me apetecía beber nada caliente. Pero no quería parecer descortés con ella. Después de todo, si se tomo las molestias de prepararme algo para relajarme, no puedo negármele.**

-Gracias Applejack-

-¿Largo día, eh?-

-y que lo digas, todavía no puedo creer que de los cincuenta voluntarios, solamente unos cuatro cumplan con las expectativas-

-Tal vez estas apuntando un poco alto… ¿No crees?-

-Prefiero tener a un pequeño grupo de soldados de elite, en lugar de un numeroso ejército el cual no sepan diferenciar de por donde se toma una espada-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Oye Pablo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-Yo…, quiero decir…, tu crees que…. ¡Ah maldición, no se como decirlo!-

-Tranquila, tienes toda mi atención. Si tienes algún problema o quieres decirme algo, tan solo hazlo. Puesto que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte-

-Esta bien…, Pablo… quiero que sepas que-

**La puerta de la casa de la hermandad se abrió de un portazo, cuando gire para ver que sucedía, en el suelo estaba tirada Rainbow Dash, junto a ella estaban sus amigas y mi hermana.**

-Hola chicas, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Eh…-

**Todas se mostraban un poco nerviosas, Randall apareció detrás de ellas. Camino rodeándolas. Se acerco a mí con su pequeña libreta donde anotaba las cosas.**

-Buenas noches jefe-

-Hola Randall, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, ¿y usted?-

-(Bostezo) cansado, como puedes ver-

-Siento mucho el haberme ido tan de repente, pero tenía que hacer el inventario en la mina. Es de suma importancia que lo hagan todos los días-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes Randall-

-¿y como salio la entrevista? ¿Cuántos nuevos reclutas tenemos?-

-Pues, solamente cuatro-

-¿Solo…cuatro reclutas?-

-Así es-

-Jefe… ¿tiene presente que vinieron unos cincuenta ponys para ser entrevistado…, cierto?-

-Ajam-

-Esta bien… confiare en que usted tiene sus razones para haber aceptado a tan pocos reclutas-

-Créeme, las tengo-

-Muy bien, ¿Necesita algo de mi antes de que me vaya a casa, jefe?-

-No, puedes ir a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo-

-Entiendo, entonces que descanse jefe. Nos vemos mañana-

-Ah, por cierto Randall-

-¿Si?-

-No vayas a despertarme antes del medio día. Odio despertarme a la mañana-

-Esta bien jefe, nos vemos-

**Randall se despidió de las chicas que aun estaban tiradas en el suelo, me recosté en el sofá y les pregunte**

-Oigan, ¿Cuánto más piensan estar tiradas en el suelo? Se pueden enfermar. En lugar de eso vengan a sentarse en los sofás-

-Eh… no hace falta Cariño…, nosotras ya nos íbamos-

-¿De verdad? Pero si no hace mucho que llegaron-

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos-

-Twilight, nosotros vinimos a espiar a Applejack y Pablo. ¿Recuerdas?-

**Rarity tapo la boca de Pinkie pie, Todas se fueron discretamente. Dejándome a solas de nuevo con Applejack. Ella ocultaba su mirada con su sombrero.**

-Bueno, eso fue raro. Volviendo a lo que me querías decir antes de que nos interrumpieran, ¿Qué querías Applejack?-

-No te preocupes…, no es nada importante-

-¿Segura?-

-Si…-

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices, oye. Ya casi es hora de la cena, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?-

-¿Eh?... ¿De verdad?-

-Ajam, ven. Vamos-

**Comimos en un restaurante del pueblo. Durante lo que duro la cena, Applejack se comportaba muy nerviosa. Algo raro viniendo de ella, volvimos a su casa juntos, en todo el camino no dijo nada…**

_***¿Estará enojada conmigo?... no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, de hecho desde que vivo en la casa de los Apple, e dejado de decir tantas groserías. Debido a que no quiero que Apple Bloom comience a repetirlas también***_

**Un silencio muy incomodo había entre nosotros dos…, fue un alivio el entrar a la habitación de Big Mac, por fin podía dormir.**

**Al día siguiente durante la comida. La note aun mas rara a Applejack, no dejaba de sonreír y estaba un poco distraída, pero lo mas raro fue que cada vez que hacíamos contacto visual. Ella miraba rápido para otro lado, pero aun tenia esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro…**

_***¿Hice algo malo anoche? Tal vez la hice enojar…***_

**Después de terminar mi comida fui hasta la casa de la hermandad. Dentro de ella me esperaban los cuatros reclutas.**

**Los hice sentarse en los sofás, puesto que tenia cosa que hablar con ellos.**

-Bueno, me alegro de ver que decidieron venir hoy. ¿Tienen presente de que si se unen a la hermandad, tendrán que vivir aquí?

**Todos contestaron con un ''Si''. Se veía la determinación en los ojos de estos muchachos, si ellos realmente están seguro de querer unirse. ¿Quién soy yo para impedírselos?**

-Bueno, estoy feliz de ver que están seguro de su decisión-

-Entonces capitán, ¿Cuál será nuestra primera tarea?-

-La primera fase del entrenamiento va a ser el limpiar el patio. Quiero que corten el césped, que quiten todas las malas hierbas, junten cada tronco y piedra en una esquina-

-¿Eso es todo? Pff, que simple, capitán. Pida algo más difícil-

-Puede parecer fácil para una unirconio la cual tiene la ventaja de tener magia, pero tienen que hacerlo SIN MAGIA Y SIN VOLAR-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Ya no es tan fácil, cierto?-

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo sin magia? ¡Es una locura!-

-No es una locura niña, es un entrenamiento físico. Si logran limpiar ese patio sin utilizar la magia o utilizar sus alas, se podrán quedar en el grupo-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Alguna duda?-

-…-

-¿No?-

-…-

-Esta bien, entonces comiencen de una vez. Yo estaré supervisando en todo momento para que no hagan trampas. Si cumplen con este pedido. Pasaran a hacer miembros de la hermandad de los capas negra-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 11. Hasta la próxima.**_


	12. Capitulo 12, 'R'

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 12**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Ya han pasado dos horas desde que los reclutas comenzaron a trabajar en la limpieza del patio de la casa de la hermandad.**

**Todo el tiempo los estuve vigilando, la misma unicornio que pedía un reto mas difícil. Ya había comenzado a utilizar magia. Pero me pareció raro que en vez de usarla para levantar las rocas y los troncos tirados en el suelo. Construyo una carreta improvisada.**

**Un joven pony de tierra era el que se encargaba de darles órdenes. Todos juntaron las piedras en esa misma carreta y tiraron de ella. Trabajando como si fueran uno solo.**

**Quería ver un poco más. No los interrumpiré aun, después de todo. Este entrenamiento fue hecho para que fueran creativos y fortalecieran la camaradería, no para poner a prueba su fuerza bruta.**

**¿De que sirve un cuerpo fuerte si no tiene un cerebro el cual piense por ellos?**

**Una y otra vez repetían el proceso los jóvenes reclutas. Todos tenían algo en especial, la pegaso tenia la velocidad de su lado, la unicornio su magia, los ponys de tierra su fuerza y su liderazgo**

**Observe en silencio durante otras dos horas. El patio estaba limpio. Sin una roca en el, el césped totalmente corto. El patio de la casa de la hermandad quedo realmente hermoso.**

**Los muchachos hicieron un buen trabajo, Pero me desobedecieron. Por lo cual tengo que hablarlo con ellos.**

**A pesar de sentirme orgulloso de su trabajo, puse mi mejor rostro de enfado. Al ver mi expresión la unicornio se encogió del miedo. Señale que todos entraran a la casa. Me senté en el sofá y pregunte con una voz muy seria**

-¿Qué sucedió ahí afuera?-

-….-

-Repito mi pregunta, y espero tener esta vez una respuesta…. ¿Qué sucedió ahí fuera?-

-Yo..-

-Ella hizo lo que yo le pedí, Capitán-

**El mismo pony que había estado guiando a los otros, dio la cara por la unicornio. Me levante del sofá y me puse a la altura de su rostro. A pesar de que el ya estaba sudando a causa del miedo. Insistía en que el fue el de la idea**

-¿Estas seguro de querer defenderla? Esto podría costarte tu lugar en la hermandad-

-Si…. Si quiere castigar a alguien, entonces que sea a mí-

-Entiendo. ¿Tu nombre?-

-Víctor, Capitán-

**Me levante y camine hasta la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua. Antes de que llegara, la unicornio se puso delante de mí, y con lágrimas en sus ojos me pidió que perdonara a Víctor, junto a ella los otros dos integrantes del grupo me pedían que no lo sacara.**

-Jamás dije que lo iba a hacer-

-¿Eh?-

-¿No se dieron cuenta aun?-

-¿Cuenta de que?-

-Ah… creí que era demasiado obvio, pero me alegra ver de que sus acciones fueron sinceras. Verán, en ningún momento fue mi intención que me demostraran que tan fuerte eran. Lo que yo quería ver era como se desarrollarían en una situación difícil. Y que a veces, necesitarían de sus compañeros para cumplir los pedidos-

-¿Entonces… de eso se trataba?-

-Así es, puede que te encuentres en situaciones donde tengas que prescindir de tu magia. Por lo cual tendrás que encontrar otras formas de solucionar el problema. ¿Ahora entiendes?, todo esto no lo hice por malo o por canalla, lo hice para que se dieran cuenta de las tipos de situaciones que encontraran si deciden continuar con esto-

-Tiene sentido-

-Ahora respecto a que Víctor diera la cara por su compañera, y el que ustedes lo defendieran. Fue realmente impresionante, un equipo necesita estar junto. Y hoy parece que aprendieron esa lección-

-Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme, Capitán?-

-Por supuesto que puedes, tengo que decirles que desde ahora ustedes son miembros de la hermandad de los capas negra. El entrenamiento termino por hoy, vayan a tomar una ducha y si quieren pueden comprar algo para comer. Cárguenlo a mi cuenta, pero solo por esta noche, ¿Esta bien?-

**Los cuatros respondieron con un rotundo ''Si''. Bebí un poco de agua y Salí de la casa de la hermandad, los dejare que celebren. Al salir vi una enorme y redonda luna en el cielo.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia la granja de los Apple, Víctor se acerco a mí.**

-Capitán, ¿Por qué se marcha?-

-Estoy un poco ocupado, además. Creo que será mejor que celebren ustedes-

-¿Esta seguro de eso?-

-Si, ahora ve-

-Entiendo…, nos vemos mañana capitán-

-Algo más Víctor-

-¿Si?-

-Buen trabajo el de hoy, realmente te luciste-

-¡Gracias capitán!-

**El entusiasmado recluta volvió a la casa de la hermandad a celebrar junto a sus compañeros.**

**Levante mi mirada hacia el cielo y contemple a mi compañera de caminatas nocturnas**

-Supongo que vuelves a ser mi compañía por esta noche, ¿Volverás a iluminar mi camino hasta casa, mi hermosa luna?-

-No sabía que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia-

-¿Eh?-

**Gire mi cabeza y frente de mi estaba la princesa Luna**

-Princesa, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues…, escuche que trabajabas hasta tarde y como la ultima vez que te vi fue hace meses… pensé en visitarte, ¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto que puedes-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso…, a decir verdad, me preocupaba de que te enojaras por mi repentina visita-

-¿Enojarme?, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que lo haga?-

-Pues…, creo que no-

-Bueno, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme hasta la casa donde me estoy hospedando, mí querida princesa Luna?-

-¿Querida?... parece que el tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto, no te ha quitado lo adulador-

-Oye, yo solo digo lo que pienso-

**Camine junto a la princesa Luna hasta la casa de Applejack, cuando llegamos a la entrada. Luna se acerco y casi como si susurrara me pregunto**

-Oye…Pablo, ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

-Perdón, no la escuche bien. ¿Puede repetirlo?-

-¿Cuándo es… tu cumpleaños?-

-Lo siento, una vez más-

**Esta vez la princesa utilizo la voz que acostumbraban sus ancestros a utilizar con los súbditos, por poco me hace explotar los tímpanos cuando ella hablo**

-¿CUANDO ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS, PABLO?-

-Luna, no hables tan fuerte. Vas a hacer salir a la familia de Applejack-

-Lo siento…-

**Le di la fecha de mi cumpleaños a la princesa y justo antes de que saliera Applejack a ver que fue ese grito, ella desapareció.**

**Ya ha pasado un mes desde la visita de la princesa Luna. En este momento me encuentro en un tren hacia Manehattan, El diseñador quedo encantado con el ultimo envío de joyas por lo cual para agradecerme me invito a su desfile de moda. Realmente no estoy interesado en esas cosas pero no quiero que el cliente se enoje conmigo.**

**La verdad es que me gustaría estar viajando solo, pero cuando Randall me dijo que el diseñador me invito a uno de sus desfiles, Rarity fue la primera en pedirme que la dejara ir conmigo, después le siguió Twilight y bueno… al final todas vinieron.**

**Las chicas están en el segundo vagón, y yo estoy en el tercero. Lamentablemente no quedaba lugar para mí.**

**Lo bueno de esto. Es que podré dormir tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparme de que Dash o Pinkie pie me hagan una broma nocturna.**

**Randall no quiso venir con nosotros. Puesto que tenia que entrevistar a algunos instructores para que trabajen en la hermandad.**

**Los reclutas que antes eran solamente cuatro. Ahora llegan a diez, estamos ampliando la casa para darles sus propias habitaciones, puesto que ahora están compartiéndolas.**

**Nos quedaba una noche de viaje, llegaríamos en la mañana a manehattan.**

**Por lo cual me acosté en una de las camas mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje, al parecer las muchachas ya se durmieron, puesto que no se escucha nada de su vagón**

-(Suspiro)… ya casi se cumplirá un año desde que llegamos a estas tierras. Muchas cosas pasaron, a pesar de que comencé una nueva vida aquí, no puedo evitar dejar de pensar que pasara con nuestra especie-

**La puerta de mi vagón se abrió, todo estaba oscuro por lo cual no sabría decir quien era el que entro, pero definitivamente no era Carina. Puesto que ella era mas alta que las ponys.**

**La misteriosa silueta se acerco lentamente hacia mi cama. El inconfundible sonido de una daga rasgando su funda me hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda mi espalda. Una pequeña columna de luz lunar hizo brillar la hoja de esta**

**Se abalanzo sobre mí con intenciones de asesinarme. Forcejee con ella para evitar que lograra su objetivo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos me superaba en fuerza, la hoja se estaba clavando en mi brazo izquierdo cada vez mas profundo.**

**Levante mi mano derecha hasta la altura de su rostro y presione sus ojos para que me soltara. Funciono pero yo estaba herido, así que ella tenía ventaja sobre mí.**

**Debido al dolor que sintió cuando apreté sus ojos el asesino soltó la daga.**

**La recogí del piso y apunte a la figura que hace unos momentos me había intentado matar.**

**Presa del miedo la misteriosa figura rompió una ventana y salio volando de ahí, pero dejando atrás una nota enrollada.**

**Corrí hasta la ventana y grite desde ella**

-¡Vuelve! ¡Intenta acabar lo que comenzaste! ¡Maldito cobarde!-

**Debido al alboroto que causamos durante la pelea, Twilight y sus amigas, junto a los de seguridad entraron corriendo a mi vagón.**

**Mi brazo goteaba por la herida que me hizo. Pero aun así no me importaba el dolor. Lo que ahora me llamaba la atención era el saber que decía la carta que dejo el asesino en su huida.**

-¡Pablo!-

**Applejack se acerco corriendo hasta a mi, estaba muy nerviosa y al borde de las lagrimas. Con mi mano derecha acaricie suavemente su cabeza para intentar calmarla.**

**Fluttershy me ayudo a vendarme el brazo izquierdo, tendríamos que hacer una parada rápida al hospital cuando lleguemos a Manehattan, pero no parece que fuera algo grave.**

**Los de seguridad revisaron todos los vagones, buscando al tipo que me intento asesinar, pero era en vano. Puesto que se había marchado volando.**

**Cuando las cosas de calmaron un poco, les pedí a las chicas que cuidaran de mi hermana, si el asesino intentaba atacarme de nuevo esta noche prefería estar solo.**

**A pesar de mis protestas Applejack se quedo acompañándome en mi vagón.**

**Apague las luces y me acosté, Applejack estaba en la cama de arriba. Iluminado por la luz de la luna, leí la carta que dejo el asesino.**

Escuche gracias a unos amigos, que tú eres del tipo

De pony que se encarga de ''limpiar'' los problemas de uno

Tengo trabajo para ti. Esta noche tienes que tomar el tren de

Ponyville a Manehattan acomode lugar. En el tercer vagón

Encontraras a un tipo muy diferente a nosotros. Se llaman humanos

Lo sabrás reconocer por su cabello largo de color negro, y su gran tamaño.

Recuerda, acaba con el mientras este durmiendo. Si entras

En combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te va a vencer. Puesto que el fue

Capaz de matar a una hidra sin ayuda alguna.

Sabre si cumpliste con tu trabajo. Y si no lo hiciste

Te recomiendo que huyas de aquí, por que te daré caza como a un perro

Para enseñarte a no fallarme.

Cuento contigo

-R-

_***Ya veo… el fue enviado por alguien, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién es este ''R''? tal vez…. No, no puede ser el. Es un buen chico, jamás me mandaría a asesinar. Tendré que tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, tengo que descubrir quien es ''R'' antes de que vuelva a atacar, cada segundo cuenta***_

-¿Pablo?-

-Lo siento… ¿Te desperté?-

-No, en realidad no podía dormir-

-ya veo, deberías descansar Applejack. Mañana va a ser un gran día-

-Eso intento, pero temo que te pase algo mientras este durmiendo. No quiero perderte-

-El no va a volver, fallo en su intento, por lo cual ahora mismo debe de estar escapando-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Lo se-

-ya veo, hasta mañana Pablo-

-Hasta mañana niña-

**La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro accidente, apenas llegamos a Manehattan fui arrastrado al hospital. Me hicieron algunos puntos para sellar la herida, pero no era nada grave. Por suerte la daga no llego muy profundo.**

**Aun faltaban unas horas para el desfile de moda. Por lo cual caminamos por la ciudad, pasamos cerca de una tienda de música donde vendían violines. Carina se quedo congelada viendo los instrumentos musicales.**

**Cuando estábamos en la tierra ella solía practicar con el violín, sin pensarlo dos veces entre a la tienda y se lo compre. Me costo unos 700 bits, pero valió la pena al ver la sonrisa de mi hermanita. Para ella era como devolverle un pedazo de nuestro mundo. Puesto que practicar con su violín era lo que mas disfrutaba cuando aun estábamos en la Tierra.**

**Después de lo que paso anoche, lo único que me animaría seria ver a mi hermana sonreír de una manera tan tierna….**

-¿Te gusto?-

-Gracias… es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte hermano-

-No te preocupes niña, me gusta verte feliz-

-Te prometo que practicare mucho y voy a hacer una canción solo para ti-

-Estoy ansioso de escucharla. Ven, vamos hermanita. Tenemos que prepararnos para el desfile de moda-

-Si-

**Por poco me duermo durante el desfile, no es que me faltaran horas de sueño. Simplemente se me hacia muy aburrido, en cambio Rarity estaba mas despierta que nunca. Diciendo lo hermoso que eran los vestidos, que las gemas estaban en perfecta armonía con las telas….**

**Sentía que me merecía una medalla por haber estado despierto durante lo que duro el evento…**

**El diseñador me invito al escenario. Aun que realmente no quería subir tuve que hacerlo. Era incomodo ser el objeto de atención en ese lugar. Incluso creo que algunas chicas se enojaron por haber eclipsado la atención de ellas.**

**El diseñador salio al escenario parándose junto a mí. Tomo el micrófono y hablo**

-Queridos amigos, me llena el corazón de alegría el que este desfile de moda fue un éxito total. Pero no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de mi amigo. El joven empresario Pablo-

-Eh…hola, ¿Cómo están?-

-Vamos, no seas tan tímido querido. Cuéntanos algo de tu vida, ¿Qué edad tienes, por que comenzaste el negocio de las joyas, cuanto mides?-

-Eh… pues, tengo 18 años, el negocio de las gemas lo comencé por que se veía lucrativo, y mido un metro noventa-

-Vaya, todo un personaje. Y dime Pablo, ¿Qué te parece si respondemos unas preguntas para las chicas?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Dime, ¿Ya tienes a alguien especial en tu vida? ¿Alguna pony ya te robo el corazón?-

-¿Eh?... por supuesto que no, digo. Mírame, ¿Conoces a alguna pony decente a la que le puedo llegar a gustar?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una encuesta?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¡Bien chicas ahora escúchenme, los que crean que este joven empresario es de su gusto muévanse a la pared de la izquierda, las que no lo tocarían ni con un palo a la derecha!-

-Oye amigo…, por favor no hagas esto, me vas a avergonzar-

-¡Mi amigo no solo es un empresario el cual en poco tiempo fundo una empresa que gana miles al mes, sino que también es alguien que se preocupa por los demás! ¡Si no me creen, miren estas fotos!-

**Detrás de mi cayo una cortina blanca, una luz hizo proyectar una serie de fotos, en una estaba abrazando a mi hermanita, en otra estaba cargando a Apple Bloom en mis espaldas, en otra estaba ayudando a Applejack y a su abuela a cocinar, y en otra estaba ayudando a Randall con los papeles, en la ultima foto se me veía tomando una taza de te con Balo**

-¡Y bien mis lindas muchachas! ¿Ahora que piensan de mi amigo Pablo? ¿A que es un buen partido, eh?-

-¿_En que momento tomaron esas fotos…?_-

_***Bueno, por suerte respetaron mi privacidad y no me sacaron ninguna durmiendo, o tomando un baño. Eso si seria embarazoso***_

-¡Ahora les dejo a ustedes la decisión, recuerden. A la izquierda para mostrar que están interesadas, y a la derecha en que están interesadas en sacar una orden para que el no se les acerque a mas de dos kilómetros-

-_Eres un…_-

**Se escuchaba el murmurar de las ponys, me encogí de hombros mientras mi cara se ponía cada vez más roja. Realmente estaba apenado por lo que estaba pasando, levante un poco la cabeza y vi como Applejack se paro a la izquierda mientras agitaba su sombrero en el aire. Fue un alivio el ver que ella me estaba apoyando en este momento.**

**Pasaron escasos segundos hasta que un numeroso grupo se unió a ella, apenas podía ver el sombrero de Applejack moverse en el aire. Observe a mi derecha y unos cuantos ponys me miraban con cierto aire de desprecio…**

**Termino el evento y el diseñador me invito a tomar un café. Las chicas fueron a caminar por la ciudad, antes de que tomáramos el tren de vuelta a ponyville.**

**Pedí un café negro y el diseñador un poco de café con leche.**

-Me alegra que hallas podido venir, lamento lo de la encuesta. Simplemente quería darle un poco mas de emoción al show. Después de todo, observe como luchaste contra el sueño durante todo el desfile-

-Oh… lamento mucho eso-

-No te preocupes, desde el momento en que hable contigo por primera vez, supe que no eras un admirador de la moda-

-Pero si lo sabias, ¿Por qué me invitaste?-

-Es por que tengo que decirte algo muy importante cariño, pero antes quiero que te levantes la manga de tu camisa-

-Esta bien...-

**Levante la manga de mi camisa dejando a la vista las vendas que cubrían el corte que me hizo el asesino la noche anterior**

-Ya veo, entonces el se a comenzado a mover-

-¿Qué quieres decir con ''el''?-

-Escúchame bien Dulzura, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante. A mis oídos llegó la noticia de que haz hecho enojar a alguien muy poderoso. Temo que si el te tiene en la mira, tu tiempo de vida es muy corto-

-Espera… ¿Tu estas sabes quien es ''R''?-

-No lo conozco, pero se que es un tipo muy peligroso. El domina el mercado de las gemas, pero nadie sabe exactamente quien es. Y los que lo descubren, duran poco tiempo-

-Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Si lo que me estas diciendo es verdad, entonces no soy el único en peligro!-

-Te equivocas, el simplemente acaba con la competencia. Jamás toca a la familia de esta-

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-

-Al menos eso dicen los rumores, su objetivo eres tú, no tú pequeña hermana-

-Ya veo, entonces la cosa es conmigo-

-Escúchame cariño, tengo entendido que te llevas bien con la princesa Luna, ve a pedirle refugio en lo que las cosas se calman-

-¡No!, no dejare que Luna se embarre con mi porquería. Si ese tal ''R'' busca acabar conmigo, tendrá que esforzarse. Puesto que no pienso morir hasta verlo sumido en la miseria-

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-Por supuesto que lo estoy-

-Eres realmente alguien interesante dulzura, permíteme ser tus oídos en lo que dura este problema-

-No, si lo haces puede que tú también termines involucrado-

-Descuida, muchos intentaron acabar conmigo. Hasta ahora ninguno lo consiguió, permíteme servirte-

-Entiendo, si realmente ese es tu deseo. No me negare-

-Muy bien cariño, apenas escuche algo. Te informare-

-Muchas gracias amigo-

**Pasaron dos meses desde entonces, y ninguna noticia nueva del tal ''R''. Por un momento sospeche de Randall, pero luego me sentí mal conmigo mismo. Ese chico estuvo conmigo desde antes de que comenzara el negocio de las gemas, muchas veces me demostró que era un amigo de verdad.**

**La hermandad sigue creciendo, los que antes eran diez reclutas, ahora llegan a veinticinco**

**Mi casa por fin fue terminada, con una amplia cocina comedor, dos baños, unas cuatro habitaciones, una para mí, otra para Carina, y las otras dos para visitas.**

**El día de mi cumpleaños llego. Me encontraba acostado en mi habitación pensando sobre ''R''.**

_***¿Y si la letra R no es un nombre? ¿Y si es un titulo? Tal vez… como un Rey. Pero el único sistema monárquico que conozco aparte del de equestria es el del país de Balo, tal vez sean ellos. Puesto que el 50% del mercado de las gemas, lo controlan ellos***_

-Bueno, supongo que me iré a dar una ducha-

**Me di una ducha rápida y camine a la casa de la hermandad. Al entrar vi que estaban las princesas y las demás ponys reunidas en el salón**

-Buenos días Pablo-

-¿Celestia?-

-Así es, mi hermana me contó que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno, si. Hola Luna-

-¡Ey Pablo!-

-Luna… la voz-

-Oh… Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, ¿A que debo su visita?-

-Pues, la verdad quería darte un obsequio-

-Pues…, gracias supongo-

-Jeje, el obsequio esta afuera, ven-

**Al salir no note nada raro. Mire a Celestia con una expresión de incredulidad**

-Mira hacia arriba-

**Al levantar la mirada vi una nave parecida a las que sabían volar por Canterlot, salvo que esta era mucho mas grande, parecía un crucero. Pero estaba suspendido en el aire gracias a dos enormes hélices que apuntaban hacia la tierra**

**Mis ojos se abrieron completamente ante tal objeto.**

-¿eso… es mi obsequio?-

-Así es, ¿No te gusta?-

-Por supuesto que me gusta-

**La verdad es que por dentro estaba totalmente eufórico por la emoción, tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad y abrazar a quien se cruzara por mi camino**

**Pero no podía demostrarlo, me contuve y actúe como siempre**

**La enorme nave aterrizo en el patio de la casa de la hermandad. Los reclutas salieron a ver de qué se trataba el escándalo. La expresión en sus rostros era la misma que tuve yo al ver la nave.**

-Bien Pablo. Que disfrutes de tu regalo, temo que mi hermana y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. Nos veremos otro día-

-Adiós Pablo, cuídate mucho-

**Al explorar la nave, note que tenía un camarote el cual en la puerta estaba grabado mi nombre, al entrar me encontré con una habitación realmente exquisita, paredes pintadas de color bordo, un gran ventanal con cortinas de color azul marino, atadas con una fina cuerda de color dorado. Un escritorio en el centro de la habitación y una cama de tres plazas. Una gran librería llena de distintos libros.**

**El lugar era perfecto. Cuando Carina entro lo primero que hizo fue saltar a la cama mientras reía como una niña pequeña.**

**Las demás ponys exploraron el lugar, Salí de la habitación para caminar por la cubierta. La nave había sido traída por pilotos contratados por Celestia, pero ellos se fueron apenas aterrizaron.**

**Un recluta se acerco a mí y me dijo**

-Tiene una hermosa nave Capitán, este debe de ser el nuevo modelo que mis colegas me contaron-

-¿Colegas? ¿En la hermandad hablan mucho de este tipo de vehículos?-

-jeje, me refería a cuando trabajaba como piloto para la guardia de canterlot-

-¿Estuviste en la guardia?-

-Así es, pero cuando escuche que usted estaba reclutando gente para su equipo, deje mi trabajo y vine sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Wow, ¿debe de ser un cambio muy drástico no crees?-

-y que lo digas, lo único que hacia mientras trabaje para la princesa fue el revisar los motores de las naves y patrullar el hangar-

-no parece que lo disfrutaras mucho-

-Nunca lo hice, cuando me uní a la guardia real, pensé que iba a ayudar a los demás. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que hice durante cinco años fue el patrullar, el remplazar motores oxidados y el dar paseos turístico a nobles que bien podrían tener su mentón como frente de tanto que lo elevan, en cambio aquí. Tengo un buen entrenamiento y ayudo a los demás. Es muy satisfactorio el ver las sonrisas de los pueblerinos cuando los ayudo-

-Pero supongo que debes extrañar algo de tu anterior trabajo, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, extraño el ver las alturas desde una nave. La sensación que tienes cuando estas en una de estas bellezas mientras surcas los cielos es simplemente única-

-Entonces ¿Sabes como manejar una de estas?-

-¡Ja! Por supuesto que lo se capitán, si algo aprendí durante mas de cuatro años de instrucción y cinco de servicio. Fue a volar estas bellezas-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿no te importaría el demostrarlo, cierto?-

-Con mucho gusto-

**Antes de que me diera cuenta el recluta se fue a la cabina del capitán, a los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos surcando el cielo. Tenía razón, la experiencia era simplemente única.**

**Aterrizamos en el patio de la hermandad, subí a la cabina del capitán para hablar con el recluta**

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Por supuesto Capitán, ¿Qué necesita?-

-Veras, estaba pensando. ¿Te gustaría ser el piloto de esta nave?-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Si, por supuesto podrás seguir entrenando y cumpliendo con los pedidos de los ponys, pero también pilotearas la nave, recibirás una paga extra por esto-

-Suena genial Capitán, acepto-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora dime. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Pierce, pero mis amigos solo me llaman Pier-

**Al mirar hacia la casa de la hermandad, note que Spike estaba ahí. Hice señas a Randall para que se acercara. Di la orden de que evitaran de que se acercaran a la nave mientras estemos en vuelo. Randall sabia lo que intentaba hacer, por lo cual obedeció.**

-Pierce, prende el motor de la nave y estate preparado para elevarla a mi señal. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si capitán!-

**Baje de la nave y tome a Spike de su cola, subí una vez mas a la cubierta y di la orden para que despegara.**

**De verdad que e tenido dos buenos regalos el día de hoy.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	13. Capitulo 13, Liberty

**_Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 13_**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**Cuando estuvimos en el cielo, solté a Spike en la cubierta del crucero. El chico estaba asustado, corrió por todos lados buscando una manera de escapar. Parece que no ha olvidado la amenaza que le hice.**

**Saque una silla de mi camarote y me senté en cubierta, esperando a que se cansara.**

**Paso una media hora hasta que el chico se dio por vencido. Me levante y me acerque a el. Me puse a la altura de su rostro y con una voz muy seria le dije**

-Hola Spike, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te acercaras a mi de nuevo?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería venir, Twilight me obligo!-

-Oh, ¿Ahora le estas echando la culpa a tu amiga?-

-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!-

-Lo pensare, pero antes quiero que me contestes una cosa. Y quiero que lo hagas con toda sinceridad, ¿Entendido?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Entendiste o no?-

-¡Si!-

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en invierno, cierto?-

-Si…-

-Bien, quiero saber. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Yo no quería quemar tu mochila! ¡Simplemente quería impresionarte!-

-¿Acaso me impresionarías quemándome un brazo?-

-¡No! ¡Mi intención era el lanzar una llamarada lejos de ti! ¡Pero el viento hizo que cambiara su rumbo y llego a tu mochila! ¡Lo juro!-

**Spike lloraba a causa del miedo, parecía que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Ahora que lo pienso un poco… creo que mi reacción en ese momento fue un poco… brusca, supongo que yo también tengo algo de culpa. Extendí mi mano hacia su cabeza y la acaricie suavemente, el chico estaba temblando de miedo**

-Oye, Spike, cálmate. No voy a hacerte daño, simplemente quería saber por que lo hiciste. Así que cálmate-

-Esta bien…-

-¿Te gustaría comer algo? Tengo entendido que ustedes los dragones comen gemas, ¿Cierto?-

-Si…-

-Bien, por suerte creo que tengo algunas por aquí… tan solo, déjame revisar mis bolsillos-

**Al revisar los bolsillos de mi pantalón, encontré un pequeño zafiro que llevaba días ahí, lo recogí cuando estaba tomando una taza de te con Balo.**

**Lo puse entre las garras de Spike y me apoye en la baranda del crucero. El viento jugaba con mi cabello y con la camisa que llevaba puesta.**

**Era normal que Spike dudara de mi amabilidad, puesto que desde mi ultimo arranque de ira. Lo deje con cierta desconfianza hacia mí.**

**A pesar de que soy alguien tranquilo, tiendo a enojarme de una manera muy brusca. Anteriores veces ya me había tocado pagar por este mal hábito. Pero es algo que me es casi imposible cambiar. Siempre eh sido así.**

-Entonces… ¿Me la estas regalando?-

-Si tu quieres verlo como un regalo puedes hacerlo, pero mas bien es como un aperitivo-

-¿No esta envenado o algo parecido, cierto?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Nada!-

**Spike se metió la gema en su boca y mastico lo más rápido que pudo. Trago sin siquiera disfrutar de ella. Cosa que después se arrepintió, según el ''la mejor gema que jamás comí''.**

**Estuvimos unos minutos más en el cielo y di la orden de que aterrizara la nave. Spike bajo y se reunió con sus amigas, no tenia ganas de que me interrogaran así que entre a mi camarote y me acosté en la cama. A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta**

-¿Quién es?-

-Capitán, soy yo, Pierce-

-Esta abierto, cierra la puerta al entrar-

**Pier entro a mi camarote, yo estaba acostado en la cama tapando mi cara con las almohadas.**

**Se quedo en una esquina de la habitación observándome. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Capitán, estaba pensando. ¿Le pondrá un nombre a la nave?-

-¿Un nombre? ¿Es eso necesario?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Vera capitán, en la escuela de pilotos, aprendimos que el ponerle el nombre a una nave es la mayor expresión de amor a esta. Por lo cual creo que usted debería hacerlo-

-Entiendo, A ver, déjame pensar-

**Me senté en la cama y mientras rascaba mi barbilla intentaba encontrar un buen nombre para la nave.**

**De repente una palabra vino a mi mente. Fue exactamente lo que sentí cuando estuve surcando los cielos en esta nave.**

-_Liberty…_-

-¿Dijo algo capitán?-

-¡Eso es! ¡La nave se llamara Liberty!-

-Me gusta ese nombre, entonces esta belleza se llamara Liberty-

-Bien, ahora por favor déjame dormir-

-Eh… si capitán-

**Deje caer mi cabeza entre las almohadas, poco a poco me iba durmiendo. Si no fuera por que escuche como entraban a la habitación.**

-_Oye Apple Bloom, ¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea el entrar sin llamar antes?_-

-_Por supuesto, por algo es una sorpresa, ¿No?_-

-_Bueno… en eso tienes razón, pero míralo. Esta durmiendo, se enojara si lo despertamos_-

-_¿Otra vez te estas comportando como una gallina, Scootaloo?_-

-¡No soy una gallina!-

-_¡Shh!_-

-_Lo siento, pero hablando en serio chicas. Creo que será mejor si no lo despertamos_-

-_Esta bien, gallina_-

**Escuche como dejaban un plato en mi escritorio, y caminando lo mas silenciosamente que podían salieron de la habitación. Me quite la almohada que tapaba mi cara y observe que las niñas habían dejado un cupcake con una vela sin encender en ella. Sonreí levemente y me acosté boca abajo.**

**Dormí cerca de unas dos horas. Al despertarme vi que junto a mi estaba Rainbow Dash durmiendo. Tal fue la sorpresa que me caí de la cama, el estruendo de mi cuerpo golpeando el suelo de madera hizo que Dash se despertara. Al verme tirado en el suelo se comenzó a reír de una manera muy bulliciosa.**

**Su risa era muy contagiosa. A pesar de que luche con todo mí ser para evitar reírme, no pude resistirme mas, ella me había pegado la risa.**

**Cuando cesaron las risas. Me levante del suelo y me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Dash se estaba secando unas lágrimas que se le escaparon a causa de reírse tanto.**

**Me di la vuelta para verla al rostro y le pregunte en voz baja, casi como si susurrara**

-_Oye Dashi_-

-_¿Dashi?_-

-_¿Te molesta si te llamo de esa manera?_-

-_No… pero, hasta ahora la única que me llamo así fue pinkie pie_-

-_Bueno, dime Dashi. ¿Sueles meterte a la cama de los demás mientras ellos duermen?_-

-_Eh… en realidad no, mi intención era hacerte una broma mientras dormías, pero te veías tan tranquilo que se me pego el sueño. Lo ultimo que supe fue que me estaba durmiendo en tu cama_-

-_Eso no se hace ¿Sabes? Tendré que pensar una forma de castigarte por esas intenciones tan malvadas_-

-_¿Castigarme?_-

**Gentilmente la tome entre mis brazos, teniendo tanto cuidado como si de un cristal se tratara. Ella se sobresalto un poco respecto a mi abrazo.**

**Me acerque a la oreja de Dash, note como su cara se ruborizaba cada vez mas, a medida que mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, su respiración era entrecortada**

-¡Oye…que…que estas haciendo! _Detente…_-

**Mi boca estaba a solo unos centímetros de su oreja, y susurrando lo mas despacio que pude, dije**

-_Te…En…gañe_-

**Me aleje rápidamente de ella y comencé a reír una vez más. Dash aun no terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hice. Su cara se puso aun más roja y voló para ponerse a la altura de mi rostro. Con una sonrisa grabada en mi cara le dije**

-¿Qué pasa Dashi?-

-¡Eso fue muy cruel!-

-¿Y el intentar hacerle una broma a alguien que esta durmiendo, no lo es?-

-Bueno… ¡Eso es diferente!-

-Oh vamos, no te enojes Dash. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?-

-¡Más te vale que lleves mucho dinero, por que esto te saldrá caro!-

-Esta bien, tu elijes el lugar-

-¡Uuh! ¿Puedo ir yo también?-

**Observe por toda la habitación buscando de donde pudo haber venido esa voz, cuando mire hacia la cama, vi como un mechón de color rosa se movía debajo de ella.**

-_Pero que…_-

-Ups… me olvide que Pinkie pie también estaba aquí-

-¡¿A estado todo este tiempo debajo de la cama?-

**Pinkie pie salio debajo de la cama, con una sonrisa en su cara comenzó a brincar alrededor mío. Esto era un poco incomodo… si ella a estado debajo de la cama mientras le jugaba esa broma a Rainbow Dash, podría darse una idea equivocada de lo que realmente sucedió**

-Sabes Dash, yo estaba esperando tu señal para hacer asustar a Pablo. Pero jamás la hiciste, por lo cual pensé que de seguro esperabas un buen momento para hacerlo. Así que en vez de irme, me quede debajo de la cama-

-Vaya…-

-Eh…Pinkie, ¿Escuchaste algo raro?-

-Hmmm, escuche como Dashi se reía de ti cuando te caíste de la cama, yo también quería hacerlo. Pero si lo hacia de seguro te darías cuenta que estaba aquí y la broma se arruinaría-

-Ya veo…, pero, ¿Escuchaste algo más?-

-Déjame pensar, ¡Ah! Creo que escuche como Dash respiraba un poco raro. Pero supongo que fue por reírse tanto-

_***Salvado… por poco creí que esto podría ponerse feo. Tengo que dejar de hacer estas bromas***_

**Me acerque a Rainbow Dash y le susurre**

-_Escucha, que esto quede entre nosotros dos. ¿Esta bien?_-

-_Bien, yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces_-

-_Perfecto_-

**Por suerte logre escapar de Pinkie pie después de haber pagado la cuenta del restaurante. De seguro se pondrá a buscarme, tengo que buscar un lugar donde refugiarme hasta entonces.**

_***Supongo que iré a visitar a Fluttershy***_

**Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, cuando el ruido de unas alas golpeando el suelo llamo mi atención, observe hacia unos árboles y vi unas alas de color marrón golpear el suelo repetidas veces, como si intentara alzar vuelo.**

**Me acerque a ver que sucedía y ahí encontré a un Halcón, parecía tener un ala lastimada. Puesto que tenía un ligero color bordo, me acerque cuidadosamente al asustado animal y me arrodille.**

-Hola amiguito, ¿Estas herido? Sabes, tengo una amiga que te podría ayudar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

**El hermoso pájaro se quedo quieto, observándome sin hacer un solo movimiento o ruido. Bajo su cabeza e intento acercarse a mí. Lo tome en mis brazos con mucho cuidado y camine hasta la casa de Fluttershy, toque la puerta de su casa y ella salio, al ver al lastimado animal me lo quito de las manos y lo metió a su casa, le explique como lo encontré.**

**Parecía estar ocupada, supongo que no la molestare. Camine de vuelta a casa**

**Cuando estaba por entrar a mi hogar, un grupo de cinco reclutas de la hermandad me llamaron.**

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Capitán, Randall necesita hablar con usted-

-¿Randall? ¿Y que quiere?-

-No nos lo dijo, pero según el era muy importante que nos acompañe a la casa de la hermandad-

-Entiendo, vamos-

**Al entrar a la casa de la hermandad, vi como Randall hablaba con Dwane. El herrero que nos había encargado el buscar la gema en invierno, me acerque hasta ellos.**

-Hola Dwane-

-¡Pero si es mi buen amigo Pablo!-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien-

-¿Y el trabajo?-

-Pues…, mi último trabajo fue el de la gema. Desde entonces no e tenido mas encargos-

-Vaya… lamento escuchar eso, pero dime. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-La verdad es que me venia a despedir-

-¿A despedirte?-

-Así es…, no e tenido trabajo durante meses en este pueblo. Por lo cual no eh podido pagar la renta de mi herrería. Esta mañana me desalojaron, pensé en vagar por equestria en busca de un nuevo lugar para asentarme-

-Vaya-

_***Espera…creo que tengo una idea***_

-Dwane, ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento?

-Por supuesto-

-Randall, ven-

**Nos alejamos un poco de donde estaba Dwane, le susurre a Randall**

-_Oye, ¿La herrería que pedí construir ya esta terminada, cierto?_-

-_Así es jefe, ¿Por qué?_-

-_Escuche que Dwane es un buen herrero. Tal vez podamos convencerlo de que trabaje aquí. ¿Qué piensas?_-

-_No sabría que responderle jefe, el me cae bien. Pero puede que le cueste acostumbrarse a la hermandad_-

-_Pero no perdemos nada por preguntarle, ven_-

**Me acerque a Dwane, intentado parecer lo mas amable posible. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro le dije**

-Dwane, amigo mío. ¿Me dijiste que no estas trabajando, cierto?-

-Así es… ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, veras. Hace poco que termino la construcción de una herrería para la hermandad. Y pensaba si te gustaría trabajar aquí-

-¿Aquí?... no quiero parecer mal educado pero, seria un poco difícil el trabajar con tantos ponys saliendo y entrando-

-Primero ve la herrería y después decides, ¿Quieres?-

-Esta bien…-

**Caminamos hasta la herrería, por donde pasaba. Los jóvenes reclutas me saludaban con un ''Buenas noches, capitán'', llegamos a una habitación al final del pasillo. Abrí la puerta para Dwane, y el entro. Al observar la gran habitación con su propia fragua y elementos de herrería. Quedo boca abierta. Sus ojos eran comparables al de un niño cuando entra a una juguetería**

-Esto… es hermoso, ¡Mira cuantas herramientas hay aquí! Pero… ¿Esto es posible?-

-¿Sucede algo Dwane?-

-Este martillo… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Lo encargue en Canterlot, me salio unos veinticinco mil bits, ¿Por qué?-

-Este es el martillo con el que sueñan los herreros… ¡Mira! El mango esta hecho con madera de los bosques de Everfree, y la cabeza parece estar encantada. ¿Puedes sentir como emana la magia de el?-

-Ya veo, por eso es que me salio tan caro…, por un momento creí que me vieron la cara de tonto…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste pagar todo esto? ¡Este es el equipo de trabajo de un Herrero que solamente trabajaría para la realeza!-

-Pues, cuando estas en el negocio de las gemas. Sueles conseguir dinero rápido, y aun que parezca un poco tonto el pagar tanto dinero para una herrería. Busco que mis chicos tengan siempre lo mejor. Así que no me importa soltar un poco de dinero a cambio de calidad-

-Pablo...-

-Dime-

-¿La oferta aun esta en pie?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Estas interesado?-

-Trabajar aquí seria lo mejor podría hacer, incluso lo haría gratis. Por el simple hecho de tener tales herramientas a mi disposición-

-Jamás te pediría que lo hagas gratis, tendrás una paga y un lugar donde dormir como todos los que están en la hermandad, pero antes quiero que hagas algo-

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Tan solo pídelo!-

-Tienes que jurar fidelidad a la hermandad de los capas negras, si lo haces. Podrás quedarte aquí-

-Entiendo, Pablo. Por mis futuros hijos y por mi palabra de herrero. En este día juro lealtad a tu persona y a la hermandad de los capas negras. Si rompo este juramento. Prometo no volver a tocar un martillo o a acercarme a una fragua en lo que me restan mis días-

-Bienvenido a la hermandad. A partir de ahora eres un miembro. Serás nuestro herrero. Si así lo deseas podrás entrenar junto a los demás durante la mañana, tendrás tres comidas al día, y una habitación para ti solo. Pero a cambio, quiero que equipes a mis chicos con armaduras y armas de calidad, no importa el precio de los materiales, yo los pagare todo. Pero quiero que lo hagas, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si Capitán!-

-No hace falta que me llames así. Puedes llamarme Pablo, Randall-

-¿Si jefe?-

-Por favor, muéstrale a Dwane su habitación, y enséñale los horarios de la hermandad-

-De inmediato jefe-

**En silencio me retire hacia mi casa. Al entrar vi que Carina se había dormido en el sofá, la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la tape cuidadosamente para no despertarla.**

**Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación para dejarme caer en mi cama. A pesar de haber dormido siesta, esta muy cansado. Mis ojos se cerraron para dar paso a un merecido descanso.**

**Ya a pasado una semana desde entonces, Después de haber almorzado con mi hermanita, camine junto a ella hasta la casa de la hermandad. Al entrar Dwane se acerco corriendo. Me pidió que le siguiera hasta la herrería. Al entrar vi en una mesa. Una armadura tan negra como la noche, en sus costados tenía pintadas líneas de color rojo carmesí. Con cierto aire de orgullo Dwane me acerco la armadura mientras decía**

-Desde la primera noche que e trabajado aquí, estuve haciendo esta armadura en secreto. Es únicamente para usted, creada solo con materiales de máxima calidad, esta armadura es capaz de detener hasta la más afilada espada y resistir el golpe de ciento de mazas a la vez-

-Es realmente impresionante, al parecer no me eh equivocado contigo Dwane-

-¡Permítame ayudarlo!-

**La armadura era muy pesada, apenas me podía mover con ella. Pero Dwane insistía en que solamente seria durante las primeras semanas, que con el tiempo me acostumbraría a ella. Puesto que estaba encantada para disminuir su peso con el tiempo… me gustaría que el efecto fuera inmediato… necesito rascarme la nariz y apenas puedo mover mis manos.**

**Por suerte el tenia razón, ya han pasado dos meses y la armadura prácticamente se siente como si fuera un trozo de tela. Pero su dureza no se ha ido.**

**La hermandad sigue creciendo, ahora llegamos a los 40 miembros. Los primeros reclutas han mejorado mucho. Víctor se ha convertido en un buen líder para misiones peligrosas. Me siento orgulloso de ese chico.**

**Los miembros de la hermandad antes tenían que ir a las misiones usando como protección las ropas que llevaban, pero ahora tenemos un herrero muy competente, mis muchachos utilizan armaduras pesadas para ir a los encargos peligrosos y llevan armas de máxima calidad.**

**Antes solía temer a que ellos no volvieran de las misiones a causa de no llevar protección alguna, pero ahora me siento mucho mas tranquilo. Y ellos también.**

**Randall me ha avisado que ha habido problemas en Appleloosa respecto a unos Diamond Dogs que están excavando ilegalmente en ese lugar. La princesa Luna me pidió que vaya a observar que sucede ahí.**

**Intento llevarme bien con ella, así que acepte su pedido. Di la orden de que prepararan al Liberty, y que unos treinta miembros de la hermandad se prepararan para el vuelo**

**Como siempre las chicas se unieron al viaje, a pesar de que les dije hasta el cansancio de que esto no era un paseo turístico. Aun así ellas quisieron venir, Carina no a podido venir debido a que dentro de poco va a ser la demostración de talentos y ella quiere practicar lo mas que pueda con su violín.**

**Salimos durante la madrugada hacia Appleloosa, estaríamos llegando con los primeros rayos del sol.**

**Entre a mi camarote, vi como Twilight y sus amigas estaban durmiendo en mi cama, a pesar de que tenia ganas de descansar antes de llegar a nuestro destino, no podía hacerlo con ellas ahí.**

**Camine hasta el baúl donde mi armadura y espada estaban guardadas. Me puse en silencio la armadura y amarre la espada a mi cinturón. Si algo llegaba a pasar cuando lleguemos, estaré preparado.**

**Espere en silencio la salida del sol mientras estaba parado en cubierta, el frió viento matutino me hizo espabilar. Las chicas salieron de mi camarote para pararse junto a mí, para ver el amanecer.**

**De repente pinkie pie comenzó a temblar.**

_***¿Será el frío? Pensaba que los ponys eran mas resistentes***_

-¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué pasa Applejack?-

-¡Esta temblando!-

-Bueno… eso es obvio pero ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-¡Nadie le dijo lo que pasa cuando pinkie pie tiembla!-

**Antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se debía tanto alboroto, Pierce grito desde la cabina del piloto, que el Liberty perdía poder en los motores, que si esto continuaba así impactaríamos en la tierra.**

**A pesar de que los ingenieros a bordo del Liberty dieron lo mejor de si para reparar el motor, era imposible. Fuimos saboteados, era un verdadero milagro que la nave halla estado volando hasta aquí sin que el motor explotase.**

**El choque ya era inminente, ordene a los unicornios a bordo de la nave que protegieran el casco durante la caída, a los pegasos a que ayudasen a disminuir la velocidad de la caída.**

**Ahora tocaba esperar lo peor, metí a las chicas en mi camarote para refugiarlas de que no salgan despedidas por los aires cuando impactemos, yo era el capitán de esta nave, y el capitán se queda hasta el final. Salí a cubierta y sujetando con fuerza mi espada seguía dando órdenes a los capas negras.**

-¡CAPITAN!-

-¡Pegasos, aléjense del Liberty! ¡Ustedes mantengan la barrera, tenemos que minimizar lo mas que podamos los daños!-

-¡IMPACTO!-

**Con un gran estruendo el Liberty choco contra el suelo, Gracias a la magia que usaron los miembros de la hermandad, ninguno de nosotros salio volando de la nave cuando chocamos. Me puse de pie, estaba un poco aturdido pero me encontraba bien. Ayude a levantarse a mis muchachos y corrí a mi camarote para ver como estaban las chicas. Por suerte ninguna se había lastimado gravemente, solamente unos cuantos golpes.**

**Subí a la cabina de los pilotos para hablar con Pierce**

-Ey, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si capitán-

-¿Podrías darme un reporte de los daños?-

-¡Enseguida!-

**Me senté en la silla que utilizaba Pierce cuando maneja el Liberty, desvíe mi mirada para la puerta y vi como entraban Twilight y sus amigas.**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Creo que si, al menos no siento nada roto-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Los ingenieros dijeron que fue un sabotaje, alguien entro en el Liberty antes de que despegáramos e hizo esto-

-¿Pero quien?-

-Tengo una vaga idea de quien fue, pero prefiero guardármela para mí-

_***Se que esto es obra de 'R', pero fue lejos esta vez, intento dañar a mis amigos y subordinados. No se lo perdonare***_

**Después de repasar los daños que sufrió el Liberty durante el impacto, mande a Rainbow Dash a que entregara una carta a Randall, en ella iba escrito todo lo que necesitábamos para reparar la nave. Una vez tenga las cosas reunidas. Dash lo guiaría hasta aquí.**

**Me senté en la cubierta del Liberty, observando el desolado paisaje. Me sorprendía de que aquí hallan conseguido hacer nacer un pueblo. Y mas el plantar árboles. Aun que eso no lo creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Aun que confío en lo que me cuenta Applejack y las demás chicas. Prefiero ver para creer.**

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-

-¿Puedo dormir un momento en tu camarote? Este clima va a arruinar mi delicada piel-

-Claro. Aun que dudo que puedas dormir, los chicos se pondrán a reparar el Liberty, por lo cual de seguro va a haber mucho ruido-

-Descuida cariño. Lo que en realidad quiero evitar es estar más tiempo bajo este ardiente sol-

-Esta bien-

**Baje de la nave para supervisar las reparaciones que sufrió el casco, no era gran cosa pero me gusta charlar con los miembros de la hermandad.**

**Applejack nos sirvió un poco de sidra de manzana, después de un rato ya me había hecho efecto, tenia ganas de orinar.**

**Me aleje discretamente del grupo, y busque un buen lugar para 'regar el arbolito' en este caso seria el 'regar una roca' puesto que este lugar estaba desierto. Ni un solo árbol a lo que me daba la vista.**

**Encontré un discreto lugar con unas rocas de gran tamaño. Después de haber cumplido con la llamada de la naturaleza, me di cuenta de que algo estaba al otro lado de las rocas, Rodee las rocas y vi a alguien muy familiar.**

**Casi tan alto como yo, el pelo corto de color negro, morocho, utilizando unos pantalones jeans muy gastados. Sin zapatos, y con el torso al desnudo, un tatuaje que se extendía desde el hombro hasta el ante brazo. Y con una barba estilo candado.**

_***No puede ser… ¿Es…Dante?***_

**Salí de mi escondite lentamente, el alzo la mirada hacia mí. Nos miramos en silencio durante varios minutos. Sin hacer un solo movimiento, sin decir nada. Simplemente nos miramos. Cuando no pude resistirlo más dije**

-Hola-

**Con una voz muy gruesa el respondió**

-¿Pablo... eres tu… hermanito?-

-Si… soy yo, hermano-

-¡Hermanito!-

**Nos abrazamos fuertemente durante un largo rato, nos aferramos como si tuviéramos miedo de que nos separaran una vez más. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro. El no tenía la más minima intención de ocultarlas.**

-¡Miren chicas! ¡Hay dos Pablo!-

**Al girar la cabeza vi que ahí estaban paradas Twilight, Pinkie pie, Applejack, y Fluttershy**

-Pablo… ¿Quién es el?-

-Chicas, le presento a mi hermano mayor, Dante-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Uhuhuhu, esta historia ya casi esta por terminar.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer el Fanfic! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	14. Capitulo 14, Dante

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 14**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**La primera en acercarse a saludar a mi hermano fue Applejack, luciendo su mejor sonrisa estiro su pata hacia el. Esperaba una reacción diferente a la que tuvo Dante. Gentilmente la saludo sujetado su pata con su mano.**

-Un gusto en conocerte hermano de Pablo, mi nombre es Applejack-

-Lo mismo digo señorita, ¿Conocen a mi hermano desde hace mucho?-

-Bueno, desde hace un año ya. ¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente curiosidad, les agradezco que hallan cuidado de el. Y lamento si alguna vez les causo problema, a veces puede ser un poco temperamental-

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de Dante y gruñí**

-Oye… hace poco que nos volvimos a encontrar y ¿ya me estas avergonzando?-

-Oh vamos hermanito, la verdad no ofende-

-¿Extrañabas el molestarme, cierto?-

-¡JA! Y que lo digas, pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo Pablo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué traes puesto esa cosa de color negro? ¿Vienes de alguna fiesta o algo parecido?-

-(Suspiro) hermano, esto es una armadura. Y me gustaría venir de una fiesta-

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Bueno… tuve un choque-

-¡¿Estas bien?-

-Cálmate, estoy bien hermano. Pero ven, te quiero mostrar algo-

-Claro, pero oye. ¿Si tu estas aquí, significa que mama y papa están contigo cierto?-

-Dante… nuestros padres no están aquí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hasta ahora creía que los únicos humanos por aquí éramos Carina y yo. Pero ahora veo que me equivoque, y me alegro de haberlo hecho-

-¡¿Carina esta aquí?-

-Así es, pero esta en mi casa. No la traje conmigo-

-Entiendo… es bueno escuchar eso-

**Mientras caminamos hacia el Liberty, le conté todo lo había vivido hasta ahora a Dante, al llegar a la nave, el no podía creer que eso me perteneciera. Y que los muchachos que estaban arreglando y patrullando alrededor del Liberty, fueran mis subordinados. Entre a mi camarote y le dije a Rarity que saliera de la habitación, hice que Dante se sentara en la cama, tenia que contarle lo que le paso a la Tierra y del posible destino de nuestros familiares y amigos. Jamás lo vi llorar de esa manera, entendía por que se puso así. Esa vieja herida que creía curada, se volvió a abrir. Yo también rompí en llanto, abrace fuertemente a mi hermano y estuvimos ahí durante horas.**

**Después de calmarnos le dije que tal vez aun había esperanza, que si nosotros estábamos aquí. Puede que otros humanos también llegasen a este mundo, parecía que eso lo animo un poco**

-Límpiate las lagrimas hermano-

-Esta bien…-

-Ven, ponte de pie. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire-

-Si-

**Salimos a cubierta mientras bromeábamos entre nosotros. Nos apoyamos en la barandilla del Liberty para contemplar el ocaso.**

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-Es bueno volverte a ver hermanito, temía que jamás nos encontráramos de nuevo-

**Puse mi brazo por encima del hombro de Dante mientras revolvía su pelo juguetonamente**

**Un recluta voló velozmente hacia mí y con desesperación me dijo**

-¡Capitán! ¡Un grupo de búfalos se acercan a gran velocidad desde el norte! ¡E intentado razonar con ellos pero no me escuchan! ¡Creo que intentan atacar la nave!-

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Formen una columna en dirección al norte! ¡Protegeremos al Liberty a toda costa!-

**Me posicione al frente junto a mis muchachos, una gran columna de polvo se acercaba hacia nosotros. La luna hacia iluminar las armaduras de los capas negras,**

**El numeroso grupo de búfalos se paro frente a nosotros, amenazantes y listos para cargar en contra nuestra.**

**Saque mi espada y a todo pulmón grite**

-¡¿A que se debe esta ofensa? ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¡Respondan!-

-Ustedes están violando la tierra de nuestros ancestros... ¡La tierra que nos pertenece desde hace generaciones!-

-¡¿Dónde esta su general? ¡Exijo hablar con el!-

**Un enorme búfalo con un sombrero de plumas se abrió paso para pararse frente a mí.**

**Me examino de pies a cabeza y con un tono de sorpresa dijo**

-Pero que ven mis ojos… ¿Otro de estos seres que se hacen llamar ''humanos''?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy el jefe Thunderhooves. Líder de esta tribu, y dime pequeño humano. ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Pablo, líder de los capas negras y capitán de la nave que esta detrás de mí. Dime jefe Thunderhooves, ¿A que se debe esta agresión contra mis subordinados?-

-Escuche gracias a uno de los más jóvenes de la tribu, que has secuestrado a uno de nuestros hermanos. Dime Pablo, ¿Es cierto?-

-¡Nosotros no tomamos a ninguno de los vuestros! ¡Sus acusaciones son falsas!-

**Dante se abrió paso entre los capas negras que formaban la columna que protegía al Liberty, se paro entre el jefe Thunderhooves y yo.**

-¡Dante! ¡Hazte a un lado hermano! ¡Esto es peligroso!-

-¡Cálmate idiota!-

**Me sorprendí ante este cambio tan repentino de actitud hacia mí, el jefe de los búfalos se acerco a Dante mientras me observaba**

-Creí que dijiste que no tenías a ninguno de nuestra tribu, mentiste-

-¿Pero… que estas diciendo? ¡¿Dante, tu conoces a este tipo?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡E estado viviendo con ellos desde hace un año!-

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Ahora da la orden para que bajen las armas!-

**Dude por un momento si el hacerlo o no, pero al final me termino convenciendo. Grite**

-¡Bajen las armas! ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!-

**Obedientemente los capas negras se retiraron a sus respectivos trabajos. Twilight y las demás salieron corriendo del Liberty, atraídas por los gritos que venían de afuera.**

**Amigablemente ellas saludaron al jefe Thunderhooves, me quede un poco sorprendido al escuchar que ellas ya lo conocían.**

**Me acerque a Dante y nos pusimos al día sobre lo que había ocurrido.**

**Al parecer el jefe de la tribu lo salvo de morir por deshidratación, desde entonces el a estado viviendo con ellos, como uno mas de la tribu.**

**El ya conocía la existencia de los ponys, puesto que visito Appleloosa hace poco.**

**Eso explica el por que no se sorprendió cuando las chicas hablaron con el.**

**El jefe le había encargado el espiar a unos perros que estaban haciendo sufrir la tierra de sus ancestros. Por eso actuaron tan hostilmente contra nosotros cuando nos vieron.**

**Me acerque con un poco de pena hacia el jefe Thunderhooves, y le dije casi como si susurrara**

-Lo siento…, usted a estado cuidando de mi hermano, a cambio yo le eh tratado tan agresivamente… realmente no fue mi intención, me disculpo-

-No te preocupes joven humano, nosotros fuimos los que hemos cargado contra ustedes. Pero ahora el tiempo apremia, con cada segundo que pasa. Esos intrusos están dañando aun más estas tierras. Pablo, por favor te pedimos que nos ayudes. ¿Podrías hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto jefe Thunderhooves, tan solo díganme donde están ellos-

-Muchas gracias Pablo, te agradecemos lo que estas haciendo por nosotros, y de seguro estas tierras también lo van a hacer. Uno de mis muchachos te guiara hasta ahí. ¿Estas listo para irte?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

**Monte en la espalda del búfalo que me llevaría hasta el lugar donde estaban los Diamond Dogs, di la orden de que unos quince de mis muchachos me acompañaran. Las chicas también querían venir pero esto era demasiado peligroso para ellas. Dante se subió a la espalda de otro miembro de la tribu y Cabalgamos hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban excavando.**

**Desmotamos a los pies de una montaña, un calido viento golpeaba mi rostro. Iluminados solo por la luna, caminamos hacia una columna de luz que salía desde un costado de la montaña.**

**A medida que nos acercábamos escuchábamos cada vez mas claro el ruido de picos golpeando la roca. Las carretillas moviéndose, y el quejido de los mineros.**

-Escuchen, yo iré primero. Si algo llega a salir mal, quiero que vayan a avisar a los demás, ¿Entendido?-

-Si capitán-

-Dante, tu quédate aquí-

-Pero…-

-Simplemente hazlo, estoy cuidando de ti. Esto podría ponerse peligroso, y no quiero que salgas lastimado-

-Entiendo-

**Camine en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina, di un grito de advertencia**

-¡Los que estén dentro, salgan en este mismo instante!-

-¡Nos descubrieron!-

-¡Ultima advertencia, salgan de la mina!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no nos hagan daño!-

**En fila india salieron en total unos veinte Diamond Dogs, todos mostrando señales de estar heridos, cansados, hambrientos, y con síntomas de deshidratación. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo expondría a sus trabajadores a tales condiciones?**

-Bien, ahora quiero que me expliquen. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno…, nosotros no queríamos estar aquí. Tenemos entendido que estas son las tierras de los búfalos, pero nuestro amo nos obligo a trabajar en esta mina-

-¿Su amo? ¿Quién es ese tipo?-

-No lo sabemos señor… lo único que puedo decirle es que el se hace llamar 'R'-

-Veo que mucho de ustedes están heridos, y que también presentan síntomas de deshidratación, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebieron algo?-

-El agua se nos acabo hace dos días…, desde entonces no hemos probado ni una sola gota de nuevo-

-Entiendo, miren muchachos. No deseo hacerles daño, si ustedes acceden a rendirse. Podré llevarlos a mi nave donde recibirán atención médica, comida y agua. Ustedes deciden-

**Los perros cruzaron miradas entre ellos, obviamente estaban confundidos ante una emoción que ellos desconocían, la amabilidad.**

-Pero… ¿Por qué usted haría tal cosa? Nosotros no somos más que esclavos… apenas nuestras madres nos dieron luz, se nos puso un grillete en el cuello, ¿Por qué malgastaría agua y comida en nosotros?-

-Por que es lo correcto, y dejen de llamarse esclavos. Ustedes no lo son y nunca lo serán, ¿Entendido?-

**Los canes se veían aun mas confundidos que antes**

-Veo que usted nunca a estado en nuestro país…, es normal que desconozca lo que es la vida en ese lugar-

-Pero ya no están en su país, ¿O si?-

-Bueno..., no lo estamos-

-Exacto, ahora son libres. Por lo tanto pueden tomar decisiones por ustedes mismos, ¿Cierto?-

-Eso creo-

-Bueno, ahora díganme ¿Quieren venir conmigo?-

**Antes de que el pobre can pudiera responder, una voz los hizo congelarse del miedo, por toda la montaña retumbo un**

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo malditos esclavos? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!-

-¡El capataz volvió! ¡Volvamos a la cueva antes de que comience a usar el látigo otra vez!-

-¡Deténganse!-

-¡Por favor señor, déjenos volver a la mina! ¡Ese tipo es un carnicero! ¡Hemos visto como a un compañero le ha separado la carne de los huesos usando el látigo! ¡Si el nos ve aquí afuera correremos la misma suerte!-

**Desde la mina salio un gigantesco Diamond dog, sus brazos eran enormes. En una de sus manos portaba el látigo que tanto temían los pobres mineros. En la punta de este tenia atados pedazos de metal. Para hacer más daño al golpear.**

**Con una voz muy gruesa, el grito**

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí afuera? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo si no quieren que les arranque la piel para usarla como abrigo!-

**Los mineros se refugiaron detrás de mí, estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Causadas por el terror que le tenían a ese despreciable perro.**

**Desenfunde la espada y le apunte al capataz de la mina**

-¿Tú eres el dueño de este lugar?-

-Oh… pero que tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso el amo envío un nuevo esclavo?-

**Me examino de pies a cabeza mientras se rascaba la barbilla**

-Hmm… no servirás para el trabajo, tal vez pueda venderte por algunas monedas. De seguro un fenómeno como tu atraerá a muchos clientes-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Me enfermas!-

-Vaya… parece que alguien necesita aprender a respetar a sus superiores. ¡Te enseñare a base de latigazos!-

**El capataz golpeo una y otra vez mi pecho, pero era en vano. La armadura que había forjado Dwane, era muy resistente. Ni siquiera conseguía hacerle un rasguño. Camine lentamente hacia el. Cada vez se veía mas la desesperación en sus ojos, cuando estuve cara a cara, levante mi espada y se la clave en el brazo derecho. Gire la cabeza hacia los mineros y dije mientras señalaba el lugar por donde vine**

-Sigan ese camino y encontraran a mis subordinados, díganle que los envío yo. Ellos los escoltaran hasta mi nave, una vez ahí. Quiero que esperen a mi regreso, de seguro les brindaran ayuda medica y una comida. Ahora váyanse-

-Pero…-

-¡Háganlo!-

**Velozmente los veinte mineros desaparecieron en la noche, me había quedado a solas con el capataz del lugar. Tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información, si no quiere dármela por la buena, lo hará por la mala. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le dije**

-Espero que estés cómodo, por que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo acerca de tu ''amo'', ¿Entendiste?-

-¡No diré nada y mucho menos para un fenómeno como tu!-

-¿Estas seguro?-

**Su respuesta fue un escupitajo a mi cara. Era más de lo que podía soportar**

-Si así lo quieres -

**Gire la espada que estaba dentro del brazo del Diamond Dog, sus gritos retumbaron por toda la montaña. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, me detuve y volví a hacer la pregunta**

-¿Quién es tu amo?-

-(Jadeo) ¡Que… los lobos mastiquen tus huesos… no diré nada!-

-¿Estas seguro de que esa es tu respuesta?-

-¡Púdrete!-

**Saque lentamente la espada de su brazo. Amarre sus piernas con el látigo que el usaba y lo arrastre dentro de la mina. Los mineros habían hecho una hoguera para refugiarse del frío de la noche, me senté cerca de ella y puse la espada encima del fuego. Desvíe mi mirada hacia el capataz y le dije con un tono muy sombrío**

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando asientas el hierro caliente sobre la carne?-

-¿Qué…que estas por hacer maldito lunático?-

-Créeme, es tu ultima oportunidad de contarme todo lo que sepas sobre tu amo, de otra manera. Te prometo que el dolor que sentirás esta noche, no lo olvidaras por el resto de tus días-

-¡Muerte! ¡Prefiero que me corten los brazos a traicionar la confianza de mi amo!-

-(Suspiro) otra vez vuelves a dar una respuesta equivocada-

**Me puse encima del capataz de la mina y levantando la espada que estaba al rojo vivo por encima de su brazo izquierdo, lo observe y pregunte de nuevo**

-¿Me dirás… quien es tu amo… o prefieres tener esta espada entre tus músculos?-

-Detente… por favor… ¡No lo hagas!-

-Respuesta equivocada-

**Lentamente iba bajando la espada, antes de que pudiera tocar su brazo el rompió en llanto**

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Te contare todo lo que sepa! ¡Solamente no me hagas esto!-

-Te escucho, te recomiendo que hables sinceramente, de otra manera. No volveré a tener piedad de ti-

**Me levante de encima de él y corte el látigo para que el también se pudiera parar. Con un tono muy severo le dije**

-Ahora habla, dímelo todo-

-Si…-

**Camino lentamente hasta la entrada de la mina y se dio vuelta para verme**

-Mi amo es alguien que no tiene miedo a matar. Muchas veces ya lo a hecho, su apariencia para ser la de alguien dócil y leal, pero es como suelen decir en mis tierras. Un lobo con piel de oveja, si el te tiene en la mira. Puede que en poco tiempo llegues a conocer tu fin-

-Ahora dime, ¿Dónde lo puedo hallar?-

-El actualmente vive en C…..-

**Repentinamente el gigantesco perro se quedo callado, de un momento a otro el cayo al suelo, me acerque corriendo a ver que había sucedido. Al observar su espalda vi que tenia clavado varios cuchillos, lo habían asesinado… por haber traicionado a su amo.**

_***¡Estuve tan cerca... con esa información podría haber encontrado a 'R'!***_

**Golpee el suelo repetidas veces y deje escapar un grito lleno de amargura y desesperación.**

**Observe el cuerpo del difunto capataz, no podía dejarlo así… a pesar de que fue un maldito mientras vivía, se merece un entierro. Después de todo el se hizo así a causa de la injusticia que rige en su país.**

**Tome una pala que descansaba en la entrada de la mina y cave un pozo lo suficientemente espacioso como para que pudiera caber el capataz. Lo tome de las piernas y lo arrastre hasta su tumba. Lo baje cuidadosamente y volví a tapar el pozo. Clave la pala para que marcara el lugar de su tumba. Y jurándole a la luna dije lo siguiente**

-Prometo que encontrare a 'R'. Mucho daño ya a hecho, no puedo permitir que esto continúe así-

**Ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel suceso, Dante a estado viviendo en mi casa junto a Carina. Las risas volvieron a nuestras vidas, nos volvemos a sentir como una familia. Aun que Dante solamente se quedaría unos tres meses con nosotros. El jefe Thunderhooves lo necesita y el disfruta estar junto a la tribu, según el ''es como mi segunda familia''. A pesar de que me siento un poco mal de separarme de mi hermano, es su decisión. Aparte ya se donde buscarlo y el sabe donde encontrarme a mi. Por lo cual no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto**

**Los mineros esclavos, fueron contratados por mí. la diferencia es que yo les doy un seguro medico, comida, agua, ropa, seguridad laboral, y un buen ambiente para que trabajen, muchos quedaron encantados al saber que tendrían todos esos beneficios y encima una paga. Me alegro ver que están tomando bien un cambio tan grande como este. Estos chicos se merecen tener un buen futuro, para dejar atrás un pasado tan oscuro.**

**La hermandad sigue creciendo, ahora llegamos a los cincuentas miembros. Todos especializados en una escuela diferente, la magia, la fuerza, velocidad, liderazgo, el sigilo, y la ingeniería.**

**Los muchachos demuestran todo el tiempo que tienen un gran sentido del deber y la nobleza. Siempre ayudando a los necesitados, aun que a veces no reciban una paga en efectivo por esta.**

**Lo cual me hace sentir aun mas orgullosos de ellos.**

**Estaba en la plaza de la ciudad tomando un café junto a Randall**

-Así están las cosas jefe, ese tal 'R' se a estado moviendo mucho últimamente, escuche rumores de que a estado comprando esclavos a los Diamond dogs para excavar ilegalmente en estas tierras-

-Randall… por favor, quiero tomar mi café en paz. Déjame descansar por un momento acerca de ese horrible tema. ¿Esta bien?-

-Lo siento jefe…-

-No, yo lo siento, últimamente ando muy irritable. Y es a causa de que ese maldito anda a sus anchas sembrando el dolor, y yo no lo puedo detener solamente por no saber quien es… ¡Me hacer hervir la sangre!-

**Mi mano temblaba a causa de la rabia que sentía. Las miradas de los pueblerinos estaban clavadas en mí, Randall se acerco y me susurro**

-Jefe… cálmese, recuerde que tiene que cuidar su imagen. No es bueno para los negocios que lo vean de esta manera-

**Di un suspiro mientras me acomodaba el cabello, di una mirada a Randall y le dije mientras sonreía**

-Tienes razón, lamento mucho haberte mostrado mi frustración-

-No se preocupe jefe, si desea hablar acerca de ello, podemos hacerlo en su oficina o en mi casa. Usted decide-

-No te preocupes amigo mío, ya estoy bien. Lo único que necesito ahora es terminar mi café-

-Esta bien… si usted lo dice-

**Después de haber terminado mi bebida, pague la cuenta. El ruido de trompetas llamo mi atención. El pueblo formo un círculo alrededor de unas carretas, Dante y Carina también estaban allí. Me acerque a ver que sucedía y lo que vi fue repugnante.**

**Una chica que parecía pasar los veinticinco años, estaba encerrada en una jaula. Vistiendo solamente unos trapos que cubrían sus partes privadas.**

**Un enorme unicornio estaba promocionando su circo**

-¡Acérquense, acérquense! ¡Pasen y vean a los seres más raros que jamás verán en su vida! ¡Traídos desde lo mas profundo de sus pesadillas, les enseñare a los humanos!-

**Cuando la chica giro la cabeza hacia Dante, comenzó a gritar para que la ayudara. El se acerco corriendo para abrir la jaula, pero recibió una patada de parte de los guardias del circo.**

**Me acerque a Dante y le susurre**

-_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo idiota?_-

-_¡Estoy intentando salvarla, es que estas ciego!_-

-_Cálmate, observa a su alrededor. Esos guardias podrían partirte el cráneo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno_-

-_¿Entonces que propones que hagamos? ¿Dejarla a su suerte? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Es que acaso ya olvidaste que eres un humano?_-

-_¡Por supuesto que no lo olvide, pero no ganaremos nada si nos lanzamos como bárbaros para rescatarla!_-

-_¿Entonces que hacemos?_-

-_Escúchame, prepárate para esta noche. Ven al Liberty después de media noche, tengo un plan_-

**Me acerque a la chica y le susurre**

-_Descuida, te salvare. Simplemente espera a la Luna_-

**Cuando cayó la noche, prepare a un grupo de seis miembros de los capas negras. Los que se especializaban en hacer trabajos que requerían sigilo. Dante, Carina, y las demás chicas vinieron con nosotros. Un recluta nos guío hasta donde estaba descansando la caravana, aterrizamos en el bosque para acercarnos mientras nos ocultábamos en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Los guardias estaban durmiendo, la jaula de la chica estaba cerca de la fogata. Twilight junto a sus amigas y mis hermanos, movieron la jaula hasta el Liberty. Di la orden para que mis muchachos se posicionaran cerca de los guardias.**

**Camine hacia el dueño del circo que dormía placidamente en su tienda. Me acerque a el y lo tome del cuello. Se despertó apenas sintió mis dedos sobre su garganta.**

**Mostrando una sonrisa muy sádica le susurre**

-Hola… ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Tú… ¡Tú eres el fenómeno que estaba en el pueblo!-

-Vaya… me siento halagado de que me recuerdes, pero ahora hablemos de algo mas serio. Dime ¿Qué se siente el saber que alguien de la misma raza que tienes por atracción, en este momento te esta tomando del cuello?-

-¡GUARDIAS, AYUDENME GUARDIAS!-

-Hay… guardias, guardias. Por favor vengan, me quieren matar-

**En un tono burlón, repetía todo lo que el gritaba. Me reía de el por intentar buscar ayuda en sus guardias, de seguro en este momento es tan metidos en la misma jaula que la chica había estado encerrada.**

**Me acerque a el y le dije**

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va venir a ayudarte. En este momento solo somos tú y yo-

-Por favor… no me hagas daño… ¡Te daré lo que quieras, tan solo pídelo!-

-¿Acaso intentas sobornarme?-

-¡Si! ¡Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré! ¿Quieres a la muchacha que esta afuera? ¡Tómala! ¡Para mi no es mas que una molestia! ¡De hecho pensaba venderla a mi amo!-

**Levante mi mano y lo golpee en el rostro por haber dicho eso, tal vez pueda conseguir algo de el. Apreté un poco más su cuello y le dije**

-Dime… ¿Quién es tu amo? Y ¿Dónde encontraste a esa chica?-

-Yo…-

-¡HAZLO!-

-¡Esta bien pero por favor no me hagas daño!-

-¡Eso lo voy a decidir yo, tú solo habla!-

-Esta bien… a la muchacha la encontré hace tan solo dos días. Estábamos viniendo desde Manehattan cuando ella salio corriendo de entre los árboles. Pidió un aventón a Ponyville, nos contó que buscaba a un tal Pablo. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan raro como ella, por lo cual no deje pasar la oportunidad de ganar algo de dinero. Mientras dormía la metí en la jaula, desde entonces ella ha estado ahí-

-¡Me das asco! ¡Si quieres salvar tu patética vida me dirás quien es tu amo!-

-Yo… no lo conozco personalmente, solo eh hablado con el através de cartas. Siempre firmaba con la letra 'R'-

_***¡Otra vez ese maldito!***_

-Sabes… le haz hecho daño a alguien que pertenece a mi especie… tal vez deba cortarte las orejas para enseñarte a no hacerlo de nuevo-

-¡No!-

**Desenfunde la espada y la acerque a su oreja, pero en lugar de eso solo le di un puñetazo para dejarlo desmayado. Guarde mi arma y lo arrastre fuera de la tienda, mis chicos habían metido a los guardias en una mugrosa jaula, estaban todos apretados. Di la orden de que hicieran lo mismo con el dueño del circo, después de eso arrastramos la jaula hasta el Liberty.**

**Mientras volvíamos a ponyville, Dante se acerco a mí diciéndome que la muchacha ya estaba despierta. Pero que lo había confundido conmigo. Puse mi mano en el hombro de Dante y le dije**

-Hermano, cuando lleguemos a la base de los capas negras, quiero que lleves a esa chica dentro de la casa, diles que le den atención médica y una comida caliente, después de eso espera a mi regreso. Quiero hablar con ella-

-Esta bien… algo mas Pablo-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por salvarla-

-No me lo agradezcas, somos humanos, y nos tenemos que apoyar entre nosotros-

**Dejamos en Ponyville a Dante, Carina, Twilight y sus amigas, junto con la nueva chica. Después de eso tomamos rumbo a Canterlot, tenia que informar sobre esto a Celestia.**

**Durante todo el viaje estuve en silencio, observando las nubes y disfrutando el viento que jugaba gentilmente con mi cabello.**

**Al llegar les dije a mis muchachos que me ayudaran a llevar la jaula hasta la sala del trono.**

**Celestia quedo impresionada al ver lo que le había traído, con una voz muy seria me dijo**

-¡Pablo! ¿Por qué traes a estos ponys en esa jaula?-

-Estos sujetos tenían enjaulada a una chica que pertenece a mi especie, también se han estado escribiendo con 'R', el sujeto que se dedica a asesinar y a la esclavitud, quiero que tú dictes su sentencia. Antes de que lo haga yo-

**Celestia se dirigió al dueño del circo y le pregunto**

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Yo…, si mi señora… es cierto-

-Me decepcionan-

**Desvío la mirada hacia mi y me dijo**

-Bien, puedes irte Pablo. Te prometo que ellos recibirán un castigo por sus acciones-

-Entiendo, hasta luego princesa-

**Mientras caminaba hacia el Liberty un guardia me tuvo para decirme**

-Eh… disculpe señor. ¿Usted es el… joven Pablo, cierto?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Wow, al fin lo conozco. Vera estoy al tanto de todo lo que usted a conseguido, usted es una inspiración para mi-

-Gracias… supongo, pero ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Oh…. Lo siento, mi nombre es Laurence. Soy un sargento de la guardia de la princesa-

-Entiendo, un gusto en conocerte Laurence, pero si me disculpas. Tengo que irme-

-Oh… claro, lo siento mucho si le quite su tiempo-

-No te preocupes, hasta luego-

**Cuando aterrizamos en Ponyville, me estaban esperando Applejack junto a la nueva chica.**

**Applejack se acerco a mi, pero antes de que pudiera saludarla. La chica a la que salve me abrazo fuertemente, mientras repetía ''gracias''. Después de eso me beso la mejilla.**

**Observe que Applejack lucia molesta. Pero se quedo mirando en silencio.**

**Después de que la chica se separara de mi, me dijo**

-Mi nombre es Liriam-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer el Fanfic! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	15. Capitulo 15, Peligro

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 15**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

-Eh… gusto en conocerte Liriam-

-¡No puedo creer que encontré a otro humano! Por un momento me convencí de que era la única-

-Créeme, se lo que es ese sentimiento. Pero dime, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? … ya a pasado mas de un año desde que llegue aquí, supongo que tu también. ¿Cierto?-

-Si, una agradable pareja de ancianitos me acogió todo este tiempo, comencé a saber de tu existencia desde el accidente de la hidra, pero supuse que solo exageraban. Pero desde que fundaste la empresa que vendía gemas, se me hizo cada vez más creíble de que había otro humano en este mundo. Me despedí de los ancianitos y vine para aquí-

-¿Desde cuando has estado viajando?-

-Creo que desde hace unos cuatro meses-

-Vaya…-

-Y no solo estas tu, también están tus hermanos. Dime, ¿Hay mas humanos por aquí?-

-Mi familia es la única por estos Lares… al menos eso creo-

-Ya veo…-

-Vamos, no te deprimas. Si nosotros cuatro estamos aquí en este momento, eso significa que puede que hallan mas ahí afuera. Esperando a que los encontremos, o a encontrarnos-

-¡Si! ¡Puede que tengas razón!-

-Bueno, me presentare como tiene que ser. Mi nombre es Pablo, como sabrás soy el fundador de la empresa Sapphire, y de los capas negras. Por el momento tú vivirás en mi casa. Tenemos un cuarto que puedes utilizar, si necesitas ropa nueva. Ve a hablar con Rarity, dile que yo pagare todo lo que necesites. Puede que me veas pocas veces al día, pero se debe a que ando ocupado con el trabajo-

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo chico, agradezco el hecho que me dejes quedarme en tu casa pero no puedo hacerlo gratis. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para pagar la habitación?-

-Liriam, no tienes por que pagarme-

-Entiendo… oye Pablo, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Bueno… tengo que decirte algo, ¿Nos podemos ver en tu casa? Por favor… ven solo-

-Esta bien… nos veremos ahí-

**Liriam se despidió y camino hacia mi casa. Applejack se acerco a mí. La note un poco deprimida, me arrodille para ponerme a su altura, mientras levantaba una ceja le pregunte**

-¿Sucede algo Applejack? No te ves muy bien que digamos-

-Bueno…, en realidad no me siento tan bien, pero no quiero preocuparte. Después de todo debes de estar feliz de haber encontrado a una chica de tu misma especie, ¿Cierto?-

-La verdad es que si, eso significa que cuando nos toque morir a mis hermanos y yo al menos habremos dejado una descendencia. Es bueno saber que alguno de nosotros llegara a tener hijos-

-Entiendo…-

**Observe que Applejack estaba al borde de las lágrimas, me preocupe aun más por ella. La abrace lentamente pero con firmeza y dije**

-Applejack, eres importante para mí. Si algo te esta preocupando, tan solo dímelo. Voy a mover cielo y tierra para hacer que esa preocupación que te aflige se vaya-

-¿De…verdad?-

-Si, ahora dime. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… a decir verdad es que estoy enamorada de alguien-

-¿En serio?-

-Si… pero el no se a dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, lo cual es peor que si me rechazara-

-Entiendo-

-Bueno, pero siempre que reúno el valor suficiente como para declarármele, algo nos interrumpe. Pero ahora algo nuevo sucedió, una chica apareció y parece que ella le gusta. Lo cual es aun mas doloroso, no se que hacer. Dime Pablo, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? ¿Dejo que sea feliz con esta nueva chica o lucho por el?-

-¿Te dijo que ella le gusta?-

-Bueno… no, pero se veía en su ojos que estaba interesado en ella-

-Pero si no lo sabes con exactitud, no deberías pensar eso. Yo diría que luches por el, que des lo mejor de ti para enamorarlo, ¿Quién seria tan tonto como para rechazarte?, y si el lo hace entonces no era el indicado para ti-

-Si, puede que tengas razón, luchare por el hasta el final. Se que lo podré conquistar-

-Esa es la actitud niña, me alegra ver que ya estas bien-

-¡Muchas gracias Pablo! ¡Hasta luego!-

-Hasta luego-

_***Vaya… quien diría que Applejack se enamoro, bueno. Supongo que es normal, será mejor que vaya a casa para hablar con Liriam***_

**/Ojos de Applejack/**

_***El tiene razón, ¡Daré lo mejor de mi para conquistarlo!...pero ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? El es un poco tonto… muchas veces le di la oportunidad para que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos… ¡Aun así debo luchar por el! ¡No dejare que ella me gane!***_

**Corrí hasta la plaza del pueblo para comprar algunos regalos para Pablo, ¡De seguro le van a gustar! Pero entonces recordé algo importante… en todo este tiempo jamás le pregunte que tipo de cosas le gustaban…**

_***¡Aaah! ¡Maldición! ¡Soy una tarada, como pude olvidar algo tan importante!***_

**Desilusionada por mi propia torpeza camine lentamente hacia mi granja, pero mientras caminaba choque contra alguien. Al levantar la vista, vi que era el hermano de Pablo, Dante. El llevaba una rosquilla en su boca, mientras que en sus brazos traía una bolsa llena de estas. Comió rápidamente la que traía en la boca, al terminarla se lamió los dedos. Con un tono de sorpresa me dijo**

-Hola Applejack, ¿Has visto al tonto de mi hermano?-

-Creo que esta en su casa con Liriam… ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Liriam esta con el?-

-Bueno…si, ¿Acaso sucede algo malo?-

-¡Ah maldición! ¿Por qué cuando al fin encuentro una chica que me gusta, ella se tiene que interesar por mi hermano?-

-Espera… ¿A ti te gusta Liriam?-

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta! ¿A quien no le podría gustar?-

-Hmm… Entonces creo que nos podremos ayudar mutuamente, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿De que hablas?-

-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te lo explicare todo, pero necesitamos estar en un lugar privado!-

**Subí a Dante en una carreta, tire de ella a toda velocidad haciéndole caer la bolsa con las rosquillas. El grito**

-¡No! ¡Mis rosquillas! ¡Eso me costo unos treinta bits, espero que sea importante lo que me vas a decir! ¡De otra manera tu me compraras otra!-

-¡Créeme, esto te va a gustar!-

**Lo lleve a un lugar despejado de mi granja, me asegure de que no hubiera nadie que nos este espiando. Di un gran suspiro y le dije todo, mis sentimientos por su hermano. Al principio parecía muy cerrado a la idea de que yo quiera estar con el, pero a medida que avanzaba con mi relato, se veía mas comprensivo.**

**Después de que accedió a ayudarme, le conté mi plan**

-Escúchame vamos a hacer lo siguiente, primero los espiaremos, basándonos en lo que vimos, trazaremos la segunda parte del plan. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Si señora!-

-Perfecto, ahora vamos-

**Fuimos hasta la casa de Pablo, cuando llegamos vimos como el salía con una gran sonrisa de ahí, junto a el estaba Liriam. Ella lo sujeto del brazo y juntos caminaron hacia un restaurante.**

**Dante se veía un poco nervioso respecto a eso, después de hacerlo entrar en razón. Quisimos seguirlos pero una voz dijo**

-¿Dante? ¿Applejack? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡Waah!-

-¡Aaah!-

**Al girar vi que Carina estaba ahí, ella al ver a su hermano irse junto a Liriam. Levanto la mano y antes de que pudiera llamarlo, Dante le tapo la boca y la acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros.**

**El le dijo**

-Shh, Carina. Vas a arruinarlo todo-

-¿Arruinarlo? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Escucha hermanita, estamos… jugando a espiar a Pablo-

-Aja… ¿Están solo jugando o de verdad lo espían?-

-Bueno…, lo estamos haciendo de verdad, pero es por que…-

-¿Liriam te gusta, cierto?-

-¡Ugh!... ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

**Dante me miro con una expresión de sorpresa, yo solo lo negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría haberle contado a su hermana eso, si todo el tiempo estuve con el? Carina le dijo**

-Dante, es obvio que te gusta. Lo note desde la primera vez que la viste, a diferencia de ti y de Pablo, yo soy mas inteligente respecto a estos temas-

-Tu hermanita ya te atrapo Dante, es inútil que intentes ocultarlo-

-Y tu Applejack, se que estas tras Pablo-

-¡Ugh! Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Vamos, en tu cara esta escrito 'Celos'. Se que te gustaría ser tu la que este junto a mi hermano en este momento. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Bueno… tienes razón-

**Me acerque a la oreja de Dante y le susurre**

-Ella da miedo, ¿Cómo puede enterarse de todo eso?-

-No tengo idea, pero si le cuenta a Liriam o Pablo lo que estuvimos haciendo, se enfadaran tanto con nosotros que tal vez nos lleguen a odiar-

**Carina se acerco a nosotros y mientras levantaba una ceja nos dijo**

-No se preocupen, no diré nada acerca de esto. De hecho, no me interesa como vaya a terminar su misión de ''espionaje'', Les deseo suerte. Al menos tú la necesitaras Applejack, no elegiste un buen aliado esta vez-

-Eh… gracias, supongo-

-¡Oye! ¡No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano mayor! ¡Eso ofende!-

-Y tu no deberías gritar si no quieres que Pablo se de cuenta de lo que están haciendo, bueno después me cuentan como les fue. Me voy a dormir una siesta-

**Después de que Carina se metió a su casa, nosotros continuamos siguiendo a Pablo. Pararon en un restaurante a comer algo, se veían tan felices juntos. Mientras comían Liriam le limpio la boca a Pablo. Brindaron y continuaron con su cita, vimos como Pablo le compraba un ramo de rosas, después de eso volvieron a su casa.**

**Tanto Dante como yo estábamos destruidos. Ellos eran el uno para el otro. Decidimos darnos por vencido. Cuando nos estábamos por despedir, Pablo salio de su casa.**

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola pablo…-

-¿Sucede algo Dante?-

-No…, hermano, tengo que pedirte algo-

-Claro, tan solo dilo-

**Dante me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo**

-Por favor, no hagas sufrir a Liriam-

-Esta bien… pero ¿de que hablas?-

-Lo vi todo hermano, vi como fueron en una cita. Como le comprabas rosas, por eso te pido que por favor cuides de ella. Si la haces llorar te voy a romper los…-

-¡Wow! Espera un momento, ¿Tu creías que yo estaba saliendo con ella?-

-No me mientas por favor, es como si le echaras sal a la herida-

-Dante… por favor entra a la casa. Liriam espera por ti-

-¿De que hablas?-

-idiota. Yo no estaba en una cita, ella me pidió que le mostrara un buen restaurante para tener una cita CONTIGO-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Así es cabeza de hueca, tú le gustas. Pero ella no conocía el pueblo así que me pidió que la ayudara, ahora ve a ponerte ropa elegante y sal con ella-

-¿No me estas jugando una broma, cierto?-

-Dante, hazme el favor de irte a vestir para salir con ella. No la vas a dejar plantada ¿o si?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Bien, mañana me cuentas como te fue-

**Observe como mi hermano se metió corriendo a la casa para ir a la cita, me rasque la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo y dije en voz baja ''Parece un chico de cinco años''**

**Al levantar la mirada, vi como Applejack me sonreía. Le dije**

-¿Paso algo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces por que la sonrisa?-

-Por nada en especial-

-Hm, esta bien. Oye ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-Claro-

**Era de madrugada, yo estaba acostado en mi cama. Tapado hasta la barbilla, hacia poco que me había dormido. Cuando alguien entro a mi habitación corriendo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se abalanzo hacia mi cama.**

**Prendí la luz y vi que era Dante, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso daba un poco de miedo…, me aclare la garganta y mientras me tapaba la boca para ocultar un bostezo, dije**

-¿Paso algo?-

-¡Estoy feliz hermanito! ¡Tanto que incluso te besaría!-

-¡No lo hagas o te rompo la lámpara en la cabeza!-

-No dije que lo fuera a hacer-

-Esta bien, ¿Pero que quieres? Es de madrugada-

-¿A que no sabes que paso?-

-No lo se, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si yo estaba durmiendo?-

-¡Vamos hermanito no seas aburrido, adivina!-

**Me tomo de la cabeza y mientras decía eso. Me estaba alborotando el cabello con su mano**

-Ey, eso duele-

-Adivina que paso y te dejo en paz-

-Esta bien… a ver, ¿Te ganaste la lotería?-

-No-

-¿Te dieron la cena gratis?-

-¡Ja! Ni siquiera pague, les dije que tu lo harías por mi-

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?... bueno, no importa. A ver… ¿Encontraste un cerebro para rellenar tu cabeza?-

-Ja, ja. Tan gracioso como siempre, ¡Vamos hermanito, adivina!-

-Esta bien… hmm, no lo se, me rindo-

**Mientras pataleaba en la cama, grito a todo pulmón**

-¡Liriam me pidió que seamos pareja!-

-¡Shh! Carina esta durmiendo, sabes que ella puede ser peor que un dragón si se la despierta…Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, me pidió que seamos pareja. Y todo te lo debo a ti hermanito, ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?-

-Tengo dos cosas para decirte, la primera es. Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti, no tienes que pagarme nada, después de todo ella quería tener una cita contigo, y la segunda. Es que salgas de mi habitación que quiero dormir-

-Oh… claro, buenas noches-

-Aja, buenas noches-

**Apague la luz de la habitación y me volví a acomodar en la cama, no me podía dormir**

-Genial… ahora no tengo sueño-

**Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, me tambalee hasta el baño, después de haber hecho mis necesidades. Baje a la cocina, me pareció raro ver que no había nadie, tome un poco de jugo y Salí para la casa de la hermandad,**

**Mientras iba de camino me cruce con los hermanos de Applejack, los salude. Se ofrecieron a acompañarme,**

-Esta bien, vamos-

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-Luces cansado, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?-

-Ah, pasaron algunas cosas y debido a eso no me pude dormir hasta cerca de la salida del sol-

-Vaya, ¿Qué paso?-

-Eh… nada importante-

-Hmm, si tu lo dices-

**Cuando estábamos llegando note que afuera había un carro que utilizaba la realeza. Me despedí de Apple Bloom y Big Mac, al entrar vi que Luna estaba ahí junto a mis hermanos y Liriam, también estaban las demás chicas.**

**Me acerque y cariñosamente la salude**

-Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Pablo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, ¿Paso algo malo?-

-En realidad vengo a invitarte a la Gala-

-¿y que es eso?-

-¿No sabes que es la Gala?-

-Obviamente no-

-Es una fiesta que se celebra en Canterlot, solo los ponys mas importante acuden allí-

-Ah, ¿Y entonces que voy a hacer yo?-

-Pues… si tu estas invitado, es que eres alguien importante-

-¿Es obligatorio el ir?-

-Bueno… no pero, si vas de seguro te divertirás-

-Hmm…-

-¿Por favor?-

-Hmm… esta bien, tu ganas esta vez Luna. Voy a ir-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Pero tengo una condición, quiero que mi familia también sea invitada. Liriam también cuenta, puesto que ella ahora es de mi familia. Ah… y ellas seis también-

Apunte con mi dedo hacia Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Dash, y Fluttershy

-Entiendo, recuerda llevar un traje-

-Esta bien. Rarity, ¿Puedes hacerme uno?-

-Por supuesto cariño-

-Gracias-

**En el salón retumbaban las risas de los miembros de los capas negras. Se escuchaba ''El capitán va a usar traje'' '' ¡Ja! No me gustaría ser el, ese lugar esta lleno de nobles estirados'' ''¡Shh! No hablen tan fuerte, el nos podría escuchar''**

**Mire hacia los capas negras y dije**

-Princesa-

-¿Si Pablo?-

-¿Podría llevar a TODA MI HERMANDAD?-

-Eh… esta bien supongo-

-Muchas gracias-

**Me puse en el centro de la sala y dije en voz alta**

-Ya escucharon a la princesa, ustedes también vienen. De seguro el traje les quedara bien-

**Todos dieron un rotundo ''¡Ugh!''**

-¿Y cuando es este evento?-

-La próxima semana-

-Bueno, nos veremos ahí entonces-

**La noche de la gala,**

**Estaba en mi habitación poniéndome el traje, Carina, Dante y Liriam estaban esperándome en la cocina, baje y Carina me dijo**

-Hermano-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿sabes que estas bien vestido pero tu cabello parece la melena de un león?-

-¿De verdad luce tan mal?-

**Me mire en el espejo, para mi estaba bien**

-Pero si me veo bien, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Si tú lo dices, para mi eso sigue pareciendo la melena de un león-

-Bueno, ya estamos listo así que vamos al Liberty, en eso iremos todos. Espero que los capas negras ya estén preparados para salir-

**Mientras caminábamos hacia el Liberty Liriam se aferro al brazo de Dante, el sonreía como nunca. Carina en cambio parecía estar distraída, puse mi brazo sobre su hombro y caminamos juntos.**

**Cuando estuvimos en cubierta, vi que todos mis muchachos llevaban un elegante traje**

**A decir verdad no les quedaba para nada mal. Cuando llegaron las chicas pudimos partir hacia canterlot.**

**El Liberty parecía que estuviera de fiesta por la cantidad de risas y charlas que se escuchaban, yo estaba en mi camarote acostado mientras revisaba unas cartas que me envío el diseñador de Manehattan. Esto cada vez me pone mas nervioso, en la carta decía que 'R' se ha empezado a mover mas agresivamente que antes, que incluso el a tenido que huir del país para evitar que su influencia lo alcance.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era un miedo que nunca había experimentado. Te sientes impotente al saber que el esta a tu alcance pero no puedes agarrarlo por que no sabes quien es.**

**La velada paso tranquila, mis muchachos andaban intentando impresionar alguna hija de los nobles de Canterlot. En cambio a mi me las presentaban, incluso algunos se intentaron acercar a Carina. Es gracioso por que ella puede ser mas fría que el hielo cuando se lo propone, llegue a sentir un poco de pena por ellos.**

**Todos estos halagos falsos que venían de sus bocas me empezaban a irritar, tranquilamente camine hacia un balcón para tomar un poco de aire.**

**Detrás de mí escuche que alguien me dijo:**

-Oh…hola señor Pablo, no sabía que estaba por aquí-

-¿Hmm? Ah, hola Laurence. ¿Todo bien?-

-Si…, pero ¿Qué hace aquí joven Pablo?-

-La princesa Luna me pidió que viniera, la verdad es que no tenía el más mínimo interés de venir. Pero a veces ella puede ser muy convincente-

-Entiendo… disculpe lo que le voy a decir pero… ¿Podría darme un momento de su tiempo?-

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Em… ¿Podría acercarse un poco más? Lo que le quiero decir es un secreto-

-Esta bien…-

**Me acerque a su oreja y el me susurro**

-Señor… se que usted esta teniendo problema con 'R'-

-Si… eso no es novedad alguna. ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… yo se quien es el-

-¿Q…Que dijiste?-

**Todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, mientras que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron por completo y casi no podía pronunciar bien las palabras**

-Yo se quien es 'R'. Si usted lo desea se lo puedo decir-

-Pero… ¿Cómo se que me estas diciendo la verdad?-

-Puse mi cuello en juego por esta información, ¿Acaso dudara de ella?-

-Tienes razón, me disculpo. ¡Ahora dime quien es el!-

-Cálmese por favor…, tenemos que ser discretos, 'R' tiene ojos por todos lados. A pesar de que este no sea su país-

-¿Qué no es su país? ¿De que hablas?-

-Vera señor Pablo, La letra 'R' no es un nombre, es un titulo. El cual le corresponde al Rey de los Diamond dogs-

-¿El… rey de los Diamond Dogs?... pero… ¿Cómo puede tener tanta influencia aun fuera de su país?-

-El es un Rey, aparte de que maneja casi todo el mercado de las gemas. Es alguien poderoso, pero hay algo mas que tengo que decirle-

-¿Qué es?-

-La verdadera razón por la que la princesa Luna lo invito esta noche a la gala, es que tiene que contarle algo de mucha importancia-

-¿Contarme algo?-

-Así es, escúcheme bien. Esto yo no se lo dije, pero el Rey de los Diamond Dogs, en este momento esta avanzando hacia estas tierras-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Shh, calma. Las princesas se lo explicaran mejor, yo solo le dije lo que tanto buscaba-

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas, el se retiro. Apenas cruzo la puerta un guardia se acerco a mí. Dijo que venia de parte de las princesas.**

**Lo seguí en silencio hasta la habitación de Luna. Pase y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.**

**Celestia y Luna me observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación.**

-Buenas noches Pablo-

-Celestia, Luna-

-¿Te divertiste?-

-No tanto, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a algo tan… formal-

-Ya veo, lamento el escuchar eso. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?-

-Estoy bien, ¿Para que me hicieron llamar?-

**Las princesas se dieron una mirada entre ellas, celestia se puso frente mío y con una voz muy seria dijo**

-Pablo, antes de que escuches lo que estoy a punto de decir. Quiero que sepas que una vez te cuente lo que esta sucediendo no hay vuelta atrás. Por lo cual si no deseas saberlo, por favor retírate de la habitación-

-¿Lo que me quieres contar, involucra a mi familia de alguna manera?-

-De manera indirecta, si-

-¿Ellos están en peligro?-

-Temo que si-

-¿Si decido ayudarte, hay alguna manera de evitar que ellos sufran?-

-Así es-

**Cerré mis ojos y estuve en silencio durante unos minutos. Le dije**

-Esta bien, cuéntame lo que te aflige-

-El rey de los Diamond Dogs, enloquecido por su codicia. A formado un ejercito y se dirigen hacia aquí. Temo que si no le detenemos su locura terminara destruyendo todo lo que amas-

_***Así que Laurence tenia razón…, si es verdad, entonces no queda alternativa***_

-Entiendo, ¿Qué deseas que haga?-

-Por favor Pablo, te pido que lideres a los capas negras para que los detengan hasta que mi ejército llegue para ayudarlos-

-Entiendo, ¿Existe alguna otra manera de que se resuelva esto?-

-Temo que no-

-Esta bien princesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda hasta que ellos lleguen aquí?-

-Por lo menos un día. Por lo cual tienes que salir cuanto antes-

-Entiendo…, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda. Pero tu ejército tiene que llegar para reforzarnos, de otra manera. Por más que mis chicos estén bien entrenados, no servirá de nada si ellos nos aplastan-

-Ahora mismo daré la orden de que todos los soldados del país se reúnan aquí para marchar en su ayuda-

-Espero que así sea, adiós-

**Salí del castillo para descansar en el patio, necesitaba pensar. Una mano se apoyo en mi hombro y al girar la cabeza, vi que Dante acompañado por Liriam me estaba sonriendo. Ellos no pueden saber lo que me contó la princesa, de otra manera Dante querrá venir conmigo. No puedo poner en peligro a la poca familia que me queda, el me dijo**

-Hola hermanito, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me sentía sofocado ahí dentro, ya viste que esos nobles no dejaban de presentarme a sus hijas. Me sentí un poco… incomodo-

-¡Ja! Lo vi todo. Y tengo que decirte que fue muy divertido-

-Ya lo creo… ¿necesitas algo Dante?-

-A decir verdad si, ¿Podrías dejarme junto a la tribu del jefe Thunderhooves?-

-¿Ahora?-

-Si, estuve hablando con Liriam, y ella quiere conocerlos. Dentro de poco ellos comenzaran a viajar por todo su territorio y será casi imposible el localizarlos hasta el próximo año, así que esta es mi ultima oportunidad de unirme otra vez a ellos-

-Entiendo…, esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo con Carina y conmigo-

-Descuida hermanito, volveré dentro de unos tres meses-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entiendo…, ve al Liberty, ahora mismo nos vamos-

-Claro-

**La gala había terminado y todos estábamos volviendo a casa. Los capas negras junto a mis hermanos subieron al Liberty, ordene que nos desviáramos hasta el territorio de los búfalos. Nos encontramos con la tribu y aterrizamos, Dante junto a Liriam se bajaron.**

**Posiblemente esta seria la última vez que los vea, no pude contener mis lágrimas. Abrace a Dante y Liriam, con una voz llena de preocupación el me pregunto**

-¿Pablo, estas bien?-

-Si hermano… estoy bien-

-¿Entonces por que lloras?-

-Por que es triste separarme otra vez de ti-

-Pero si van a ser solo unos meses, ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta estaré tirado en tu sofá otra vez-

-Eso seria maravilloso, esta bien hermano. Dante… si algo me llegara a pasar… ¿Tu cuidaras de Carina, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que lo haría, pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta? Has estado muy raro desde que salimos de la Gala-

-Descuida… no me prestes atención, creo que bebí de mas-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si… Adiós… hermano-

-Hasta luego Pablo-

**Después de que el Liberty re alzara vuelo hacia Ponyville, me pare en el centro de la nave y hablando con una voz grave dije lo siguiente**

-¡Capas negras! ¡Por favor, acérquense!-

**Todos los que estaban a bordo del Liberty formaron un círculo alrededor mío, después de haberles contado lo que la princesa me dijo, muchos se mostraron preocupados. Los que estaban borrachos. Se les paso al instante después de mi noticia**

-¡Los que deseen seguirme al campo de batalla, son libres de hacerlo! ¡Pero yo no arrastrare a nadie conmigo en contra de su voluntad! ¡Quiero que ustedes se ofrezcan por su cuenta propia, los que deseen venir, por favor antes del medio día quiero que estén a bordo del Liberty, aquellos que no quieran venir ya sea por que valoran sus vidas o por otras razones, no serán tachados de cobardes! ¡Les dejo la decisión a ustedes!-

**Ya no quedaba nada mas que decir, en silencio me metí a mi camarote. Me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos, antes de que pudiera dormirme. Carina entro hecha una furia a mi habitación. Se abalanzo encima de mí y gritándome me dijo**

-¡¿Cómo puedes tomar esta decisión por ti mismo? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?-

-Carina…, cálmate-

-¡Si vas, tal vez termines muerto! ¡No seas idiota!-

-¡Cálmate!-

**La tome de los hombros y con lágrimas en mis ojos le dije**

-¡Todo esto lo hago por la seguridad tuya y la de los demás!-

-¡Lo estas haciendo por que Celestia te lo pidió!-

-¡Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, ustedes son la verdadera razón por la que voy a arriesgar mi vida!-

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me quede sola?-

-¡No vas a estar sola! ¡Dante se quedara contigo si algo me llega a pasar! ¡Aparte estan Twilight y las demás chicas!-

**Carina me abofeteo y Salio llorando de mi camarote, me queden en silencio tocándome la mejilla donde me había golpeado. Cuando el Liberty aterrizo en ponyville. Vi como Carina salía corriendo hacia mi casa, tome un camino diferente. Camine sin rumbo alguno, al observar mi alrededor vi que había llegado a la propiedad de los Apple, una cantidad innumerable de árboles de manzanas se extendía hasta donde me daba la vista.**

**Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra uno de ellos y cerré mis ojos.**

**Escuche como una ramita se rompía frente de mi, al abrir los ojos vi que Applejack estaba ahí.**

**Ella se abalanzo sobre mí, pero en lugar de golpearme. Ella me abrazo mientras lloraba me dijo**

-¡Por favor no vayas! ¡No lo hagas!-

-Tengo que hacerlo, ya tome mi decisión-

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Yo te quiero!-

-Yo también te quiero, eres como una hermana para mí-

-¡No! ¡Yo te quiero de una manera diferente!-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo…te quiero como una pareja… deseo con todo mi corazón que tu entiendas que te…-

-¿Qué me…?-

-Que te… amo-

-Espera… ¿Qué?-

-Ya lo dije…-

-Entonces… cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada… ¿Te referías a mí?-

-Si…-

-Wow…, espera, dudo que tu sentimientos hacia mi sean de amor… tal vez, solamente te estas confundiendo. Tal vez solo sea amistad-

-¡No!-

-¿Segura?-

-Ya lo dije Pablo…, ahora queda en ti el responderme o no. Cuando estés listo para darme una respuesta, te estaré esperando en mi granja-

**Antes de que pudiera detenerla ella salio corriendo. Las horas pasaron y el momento de partir se acercaba me dirigí hacia el Liberty. Vi como mis muchachos se despedían de sus amigos y familiares. Muchos de ellos habían encontrado el amor en este pueblo.**

**Dwane se acerco corriendo hacia mí y me ofreció una de sus últimas creaciones, era un hacha la cual emanaba un gélido aire. Según el, esa arma era capaz de cortar una piedra sin esfuerzo alguno. Después de eso el corrió a la casa de la hermandad, tenia mucho trabajo aun. Junto a mi estaba Randall, vistiendo una armadura que le habían fabricado. Era parecida a la mía, la única diferencia era que la suya era de color blanco.**

**Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, y Applejack estaban ahí. Esperando para despedirse de mí, a pesar de que busque por todos lados, Carina no estaba ahí.**

**Fue un duro golpe, deseaba el despedirme de ella. Pero seguro aun esta molesta conmigo.**

**Me despedí de cada una de ellas, cuando tocaba el turno de Applejack me acerque a su oreja y le dije**

-Prometo que cuando vuelva, te daré una respuesta-

**Retrace el despegue del Liberty durante media hora, pero Carina no aparecía. Randall se acerco a mí y me dijo**

-Jefe, si lo desea podemos retrasar un poco más el despegue-

-No…, ella no vendrá. Da la orden de que enciendan los motores, nos vamos-

-¿Esta seguro jefe? La señorita Carina podría llegar en cualquier momento-

-Randall… tan solo hazlo-

-Esta bien-

**Una vez estuvimos abordo el Liberty despego. La armadura de mis muchachos brillaban con los rayos del sol, di un grito diciendo**

-¡Capas negras! ¡Marchamos a la guerra!-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer el Fanfic! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Wow, dos capitulos para que esto termine  
><strong>_


	16. Capitulo 16, Enfrentamiento

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic, por dejar reviews, y por mandar los M.P, ahora les dejo el capitulo 16, si quieren disfrutar un poco mas de la historia, en el momento que yo ponga /Ojos de Pablo/ busquen en youtube la canción 'Sad violin'. Puede que ponga más emoción a la lectura.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Entre a mi camarote junto a Randall, teníamos que discutir sobre la estrategia que usaríamos en el campo de batalla, puso un mapa en el escritorio. Lo observe detenidamente, la batalla se libraría en el puente que separa las tierras de los Diamond Dogs y a esta.**

-Randall, ¿Qué tan largo es ese puente?-

-Tiene por lo menos unos quinientos metros-

-¿De que esta hecho?-

-Piedra y metales-

-Entiendo. Escúchame, creo que lo mejor será que los detengamos en el puente, ellos son buenos excavando. Fácilmente podrían emboscarnos desde abajo, pero si luchamos sobre el puente, esa ventaja desaparecerá. ¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Esta seguro jefe?-

-Así es, quiero que des la siguiente orden. Que los unicornios estén atentos a los soldados heridos, apenas vean que uno de los nuestro ha sido herido. Que los traigan al Liberty, que usen magia para que sea al instante, con eso evitaremos que ellos caigan en combate. Los demás me ayudaran a evitar que crucen, tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen las fuerzas de las princesas. ¿Entendido?-

-Si jefe, entonces me retiro-

-Esta bien, necesito estar a solas. Me tengo que preparar para el combate-

**Cuando Randall salio de la habitación camine hacia el baúl donde guardaba mis cosas. Saque las botas, guantes, y el casco de el. Camine esta la esquina donde descansaba la pechera, guarde silencio mientras me ponía la armadura. Sobre mi cama Dwane había dejado un escudo que protegía desde mi cuello hasta la rodilla, creado con la misma magia de la que estaba hecha mi armadura. Era tan liviano como una pluma, servirá para detener la carga del enemigo cuando este sobre el puente.**

**Sentí como el Liberty aterrizaba. Salí a cubierta mis chicos me observaban, muchos de ellos Lucian ansiosos.**

**Me quite el casco y lo sostuve con una mano, sonreí a los capas negras y bajamos del Liberty.**

**Según uno de nuestros exploradores, el enemigo estaría llegando a media noche. Di la orden de que prepararan una comida para los capas negras. Si van a luchar, por lo menos que lo hagan con el estomago lleno.**

**Me senté en el suelo mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del puente. Las montañas rodeaban el campo de batalla, por debajo del puente corría furiosamente el río.**

**La puesta del sol estaba cerca, una sensación de miedo mezclado con ansias me invadió. Por un lado temía el morir esta noche, pero a la vez tenia ganas de luchar contra 'R'. Al fin conocía su identidad, y no solo eso. Lo iba a enfrentar de una vez para todas.**

**El ruido de múltiples pisadas que venían del camino detrás de Liberty llamo mi atención, un explorador se acerco volando hacia mi.**

**Tan solo dijo**

-Los búfalos se acercan-

**Me puse de pie y parándome en el camino por donde ellos venían, vi que el jefe Thunderhooves. Liderando a cientos de búfalos se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.**

**Cuando estuvimos cara a cara el me dijo**

-Nos volvemos a encontrar joven humano-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Una carta nos advirtió de lo que sucederá esta noche en este lugar. Vengo a ofrecerte la ayuda de mi tribu-

-¿Tu ayuda? ¿Pero por que?-

-La maldad se acerca desde el otro lado de este puente, temo que si fallas en tu misión. La sombra a la que te enfrentas consumirá a todo mi pueblo, y no solo eso. También sufrirá la tierra donde mis antepasados solían correr libremente, temo que no puedo permitir eso. Las demás tribus se han unido al llamado de la batalla. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Quieras o no-

-Pero, ¿Cómo se enteraron?-

-Fue gracias a Carina, hermanito-

**Detrás del jefe Thunderhooves, salio Dante junto a Liriam. Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. ¿Qué hacían estos idiota aquí?, me acerque hasta ellos y dije**

-Dante, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya te lo dijo el jefe, venimos a ayudarte-

-¡Esto es demasiado peligroso!-

-¿y eso que? ¿Pensabas que te dejaría toda la diversión a ti?-

-¡No es un juego!-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera, mira hermanito. Quieras o no vamos a luchar junto a ti-

-¡No lo vas a hacer! ¡Mi lugar esta junto a los capas negras! ¡El tuyo es junto a Carina y Liriam!-

-No lo es, mi lugar esta contigo. Luchando codo a codo-

-¿No te voy a hacer cambiar de parecer, cierto?-

-Temo que no-

-Entiendo, por lo menos vístete para la batalla, en un carruaje que esta en el Liberty tengo dos armaduras de repuesto. Vengan-

**Caminamos hasta el Liberty, cuando me cruce con Randall. Le susurre algo en la oreja, después continúe caminando hasta el carruaje. Señale un baúl que estaba ahí dentro. Liriam entro, cuando Dante estuvo por hacerlo. Giro la cabeza y quiso salir de ahí, me pare en la puerta impidiéndole que saliera, lo mire a los ojos y le dije**

-Lo siento hermano, pero este no es tu lugar-

**Alcé mi puño y lo golpee en el mentón, el cayo encima de Liriam, cerré la puerta. Dos de mis pegasos más rápidos se prepararon para tirar del carruaje hasta ponyville.**

**Dante se levanto y mientras golpeaba la puerta gritaba**

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Déjame quedarme junto a ti!-

-Dante, mira detrás de ti. Liriam te necesita, Carina tambien te necesita. En cambio aquí no vas a hacer más que estorbarme. Prefiero que me odies por el resto de tus días, a que caigas esta noche-

-¡No!-

-Adiós hermano-

**Di la orden y el carruaje salio volando, los gritos de Dante se escucharon por todos lados. Observe como se perdían en el cielo y camine hasta el lugar donde el jefe Thunderhooves esperaba. Me acerque a ellos y el me pregunto**

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-

-Este no era su lugar, lo mande a ponyville-

-Entiendo. Hiciste lo correcto-

-Lo se, pero aun así es doloroso. Hablemos sobre lo que van a hacer tus muchachos durante la batalla-

-Esta bien-

-Ustedes van a estar de este lado del puente, si ellos logran superarnos. Ustedes van a ser la última línea de defensa, nuestro objetivo es el esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos de las princesas. ¿Entendido?-

-Si, pero… ¿y si no llegan a tiempo?-

-Entonces todo estará perdido-

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros, esos perros tendrán que esforzarse si desean cruzar el puente-

-Cuento contigo-

**Observe el cielo y vi que unas nubes tan negra como la noche se acercaban hacia nosotros**

_***Una tormenta se acerca***_

**Y así fue. La media noche había llegado, los tambores y el ruido de los látigos resonaban desde el otro lado del puente, junto a los capas negras estaba parado en medio de este.**

**Una poderosa tormenta caía sobre nosotros, lo único que cortaba como un cuchillo la oscuridad de la noche, eran los múltiples relámpagos que trajo la lluvia.**

**Mire atrás de mi y vi que todos estaban asustados, tenia que decir algo para calmarlos.**

**A todo pulmón grite lo siguiente**

-¡Capas negras, hermanos sin tener los mismos padres! ¡Les ruego que escuchen lo que tengo que decir!-

**Sentía sus miradas clavadas a mi, tome aire y dije**

-¡Tal vez tengan miedo del enemigo, incluso yo lo tengo! ¡Pero temo aun mas ante la idea de que ellos crucen este puente, destruirán todo lo que amamos, como una plaga de langostas, no dejaran más que miseria por donde ellos pasen! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí por voluntad propia, en cambio ellos fueron arrastrados por sus amos al campo de batalla!-

**Escuche el murmurar detrás de mi, volví a tomar aire y continúe gritando**

-¡Temerosos a los látigos de sus amos van a hacer todo lo posible para escapar de ellos, aun que eso signifique el pasar por encima de nosotros! ¡Nuestro deber es el detenerlos! ¡Enseñémosle los que es el miedo, junten sus gritos con el mío y hagamos congelar el corazón del enemigo!-

_***Espero que escuches esto 'R', por que dentro de poco me vas a conocer en persona***_

**Como si fuéramos la misma persona, todos gritamos al mismo tiempo. Nuestro rugido se escucho en todo el campo de batalla, el enemigo retrocedió pero los latigazos los hicieron volver a su posición.**

**Un cuerno resonó desde el otro lado del puente. La batalla había comenzado, el ruido de cadenas golpeando el piso se hizo presente, los Diamond Dogs comenzaron a cruzar el angosto puente, Lanzados al combate solo con oxidados cuchillos y viejas prendas de ropa cargaban contra nosotros.**

**La ventaja estaba de nuestro lado. Con un equipo de primera como el que portaban los capas negras, necesitarían a decenas de los suyos para acabar con uno de los míos.**

**Antes de que nos alcanzaran grite**

-¡Escudos!-

**Creando una pared de escudo frente a nosotros, resistimos el choque de los perros. Muchos de ellos cayeron a las furiosas aguas del río, otros intentaban abrirse paso queriendo quitarme el escudo.**

**Esperamos hasta que una gran cantidad de ellos se hallan amontonados frente de nosotros para empujar los hacia delante, esto provoco que aun más se resbalaran del puente, repetimos el proceso unas cinco veces más.**

**Por más que cientos de ellos hallan muerto, no paraban de venir. La batalla había comenzado hace más de dos horas. Y no había señal alguna de los refuerzos de las princesas.**

**Mis brazos me dolían a causa de resistir la fuerza de cientos de Diamond Dogs chocando contra nosotros.**

**El escudo del que estaba junto a mi se rompió, los perros intentaban sacarlo de entre el muro de escudos que habíamos formados. Saque el hacha que Dwane había forjado para mí y golpee hacia los perros que intentaban arrastrarlo fuera. La sangre salpico mi cara.**

-¡Que alguien lo remplace! ¡De prisa!-

**Continúe golpeando hasta que de entre los soldados apareció Randall, al verlo posicione mi escudo para formar la muralla una vez más, el me miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo**

-Aquí estoy jefe, siempre junto a usted-

**Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por las puntiagudas montañas, durante toda la noche cinco de mis chicos terminaron heridos. Por suerte ninguno de gravedad, hasta ahora no ha habido señal alguna de las tropas de las princesas.**

**Pero nosotros continuábamos resistiendo en el puente, empapados hasta los huesos. Aguantábamos el choque de los Diamond Dogs, una y otra vez.**

**Randall me miro con cierto aire de preocupación y dijo**

-¡Jefe, creo que estamos en problemas!-

-¿Tu crees? Pensé que estábamos en un día de campo-

-¿Podría dejar de hacer bromas en un momento como este?-

-Hm, lo dudo amigo mío. ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Siéndole sincero, si-

-¡Ja! Creí que era el único-

-Pero… ¿Entonces por que actúa tan confiado y valiente?-

-Por que la valentía no significa el no tener miedo, si no el enfrentarlo y hacerlo tú mejor arma-

-¡no lo entiendo!-

-¡Yo tampoco! Pero ¿suena bien, no crees?-

-¡Lo escribiré en su epitafio! ¡¿Qué piensa usted?-

-¡Que suena genial! ¡Ja! ¡Ahora deja de hablar y continua resistiendo!-

**A pesar de que el sol ya había salido, la lluvia aun continuaba aquí. Aun que el numero de Diamond Dogs que cargaban contra nosotros eran cada vez menor, eran demasiados como para que les hiciéramos frente sin refuerzos. Volvimos a empujarlos con los escudos para hacerlos caer por el río. Cuando unos cuernos resonaron de tras de mi. Al girar la cabeza vi que eran las tropas de las princesas.**

**Desembarcaron desde el otro lado del puente, había llegado la hora. Grite a todo pulmón**

-¡Capas negras, seguidme! ¡Es hora de devolver el daño que nos han hecho!-

**Los miembros de la hermandad dieron un poderoso rugido de tras de mi, juntos corrimos por el puente. El Liberty paso volando encima de nosotros. Arriba de el vi a los búfalos y a los muchachos que habían sido herido durante la noche.**

**Cruzamos el puente corriendo a toda velocidad, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, el cansancio y el dolor habían desaparecido. Al llegar al otro lado vimos que.**

**En ese lugar se estaba desencadenando la batalla. Cientos de soldados que enviaron las princesas, luchaban contra la fuerza de elite de 'R'.**

**Los esclavos que mandaron a chocar contra nosotros no eran más que carne de cañón. El verdadero ejército esperaba desde el otro lado, vestidos con armaduras de hierro y escudos que protegían desde su cuello hasta la cintura. Luchaban contra las fuerzas de las princesas. los capas negras se unieron a la batalla, observe hacia una colina y ahí estaba el…**

**Vestido con una armadura de oro las gemas incrustadas en su pecho formaban la cabeza de un lobo, era obvio que ese era su Rey… ¡Ese era 'R'!**

**Di un grito diciendo**

-¡Capas negras, asegúrense de no caer en este lugar! ¡Cúbranme y les prometo la victoria!-

**Corrí esquivando a la elite de los Diamond Dogs, los que intentaban atacarme por detrás eran detenidos por algún miembro de los capas negras, Randall se había subido al Liberty cuando aterrizo para bajar a los búfalos, desde ese lugar estaba liderando a los unicornios.**

**Cada vez estaba mas cerca de 'R', podía escuchar los insultos que gritaba a los soldados. Escale la colina donde el estaba.**

**Al fin lo tenía frente de mí, con una voz llena de ira e impaciencia dije**

-¡Date la vuelta! ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡Ya no abran mas asesinos, solos tu y yo!-

-Pero que… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

-¡Cállate y empuña tu arma!-

-¡Te enseñare cual es tu lugar, mascota de los ponys!-

**En una mano tenia mi hacha y en la otra el escudo. De su espalda desenfundo una enorme maza, la cabeza era tan grande como un niño de cinco años.**

**Puse el escudo delante de mí mientras caminábamos en círculos. Nos miramos sin decir nada. El rompió el silencio diciendo con su voz chillona**

-¿Qué esperas, no atacaras primero?-

-¡Púdrete!-

-Bien, si tu no tomas la iniciativa. ¡La tomare yo!-

**Corrió hasta mí mientras levantaba su maza por encima de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de mi, la bajo a gran velocidad. Logre esquivarlo de pura suerte, al ver el lugar donde había golpeado vi que había dejado un enorme hoyo. Me dijo mientras se reía como un lunático**

-¿Sorprendente no lo crees?, este mazo no es nada común. Esta encantado con una magia muy poderosa. A la cual me gusta llamarla 'Machacadora', con solo tocarte es capas de romperte los huesos, por lo que veo tu también llevas una arma imbuida con magia, ¿Cierto?-

-¡Eso no te importa!-

-Que lastima, quería conocerte un poco antes de matarte. Pero supongo será imposible…Ahora… ¡Muere!-

**Intente encontrar el momento oportuno para encajarle mi hacha en su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba muy ocupado esquivando su arma, cuando vi una abertura patee su pecho y cayo de espaldas al suelo.**

**Me acerque caminando hasta el, Levante mi hacha por encima de mi cabeza y cuando estuve apunte de bajarla, el tomo con sus garras un puñado de lodo y me lo lanzo a los ojos.**

**Solté el hacha mientras intentaba limpiármelo, cuando vi hacia donde el estaba, lo único que divise fue su enorme maza golpeando desde la izquierda, puse mi escudo entre nosotros dos, me había salvado la vida pero el escudo quedo totalmente destruido.**

**Tome el hacha del suelo. Volvíamos a estar caminando en círculos, el grito**

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Te triturare todos los huesos de tu cuerpo!-

**Volvió a lanzarse contra mi, lo esquive y el descargo el golpe de su maza contra el suelo, levante mi hacha y se la clave en el cuello. Apenas sintió el filo de mi arma cortándole la carne, el cayo muerto.**

**Sus soldados se quedaron congelados al ver a su rey caer en un charco de su propia sangre. Tome su maza y lo golpee en la espalda, el horrible sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, levante mi cabeza hacia el campo de batalla y grite**

-¡Su rey ha muerto!-

**Apenas dije eso los Diamond Dogs comenzaron a huir, muchos gritaban ''No me quedare a morir aquí'' ''No luchare por un rey muerto''**

**Cuando vi al último de ellos cruzar la montaña levante mi hacha y grite con todo lo que daba mi pulmón**

-¡VICTORIA!-

**Las capas negras, los búfalos, y los soldados de la princesa gritaron junto a mí, al menos el sacrificio de los que cayeron el día de hoy, no fue en vano.**

**Cuando estuvimos en el Liberty, fui a la enfermería del barco para ver a los heridos, por suerte solo había siete. Ninguno murió, me acerque a mis chicos y acaricie su frente a cada uno, dulcemente les dije ''buen trabajo''. Después de eso me retire a cubierta, el resto de la tarde me la pase despidiéndome de los búfalos, cuando la noche cayo estuvimos listo para volver a Ponyville, los muchachos estaban en la cocina celebrando la victoria. Se los podía escuchar como estaban devorando todo a su paso y bebiendo lo que encontraran. Antes de que despegáramos escuche detrás de mí**

-Hola… señor Pablo-

-¿Hmm? Ah, eres tu Laurence. ¿Tu también participaste en la batalla?-

-Si… yo estuve liderando al quinto batallón-

-Ya veo, me alegro de ver que estas bien-

-Yo también me alegro de verlo sano y salvo a usted, esto… señor ¿Puedo pedirle algo?-

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Puedo viajar con ustedes? Mis compañeros se fueron sin mí…-

-Oh… claro, ¡Pier, enciende la nave! ¡Nos vamos!-

-¡A sus ordenes capitán!-

**Me metí a mi camarote y me quite la armadura la cual estaba manchada de lodo y sangre. Tendré que lavarla antes de que lleguemos al pueblo, no quiero que nadie vea por lo que tuve que pasar. Deje el hacha en mi escritorio y Salí a cubierta, el frío viento de la noche golpeaba mi torso desnudo. El bullicio de mis muchachos que festejaban en la cocina animaba el Liberty, me apoye contra la baranda de la nave. En ese momento estábamos volando por uno de los ríos más grande de Equestria.**

**Laurence se paro junto a mí y con una voz muy calmada me dijo**

**/Ojos de Carina/**

**Estaba apoyada en el ventanal de mi pieza, recién venia de la casa de Twilight donde ella y Applejack me habían regañado…, todo por no ir a despedir al egoísta de mi hermano, aun que ahora me siento mal por no haberlo hecho…**

_***¿Y si el no vuelve… tal vez esa podría haber sido mi ultima oportunidad de volver a hablar con el… ¿Y si el murió odiándome?***_

**Negué con mi cabeza vigorosamente**

_***¿En que estoy pensando?… es Pablo, a el no lo podría matar ni un millón de esos perros… pero eso no quita el hecho de que en este momento me podría estar odiando***_

**Observe hacia el violín que estaba metido en su funda**

_***¡Ya se! Tal vez si practico la canción que hice para el. La pueda tocar cuando vuelva, de seguro se pondrá feliz***_

**Tome el violín y me senté en el ventanal mientras tocaba la melodía que había hecho para el**

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

**Con una voz muy calmada Laurence me dijo**

-No puedo creer que hallas sobrevivido a eso, un asesino era algo fácil de enfrentarse. Pero a todo un ejército, eres alguien aterradoramente sorprendente. Pero eres una espina que ya me ha molestado demasiado-

**A pesar de que escuche lo que Laurence dijo, creí que me estaba tomando el pelo. Continúe mirando hacia las nubes y dije**

-Deja de jugar conmigo Laurence, no estoy de humor para bromas-

-¿Jugando? No lo estoy haciendo idiota, desde que te metiste en mi camino en el mundo de los negocios, me vienes fastidiando. Nunca creí que escaparías de la muerte tantas veces, pero creo que es hora de darle fin. Pero no te pongas triste, cuidare de tu hermana por ti. Desde que la vi en la gala tengo el deseo de… explorarla a fondo-

**Gire mi cabeza con furia y dije**

-¡Oye te estas pasando, esto ya dejo de ser diver…!

**Sentí como una hoja metálica se enterraba en mi estomago. Al bajar la cabeza vi que Laurence me había apuñalado, caí de rodillas y el se acerco a mi oreja.**

-Shh, cálmate. Ya todo pasara, a por cierto. Ese estupido perro que mataste hoy, no era 'R'. ¡Yo lo soy!, Mi nombre completo es Laurence Rain.

-Hijo de….-

-Shh… no hables, tan solo disfruta el silencio-

**De la cocina salio Randall, al verme de rodillas mientras mi estomago sangraba el grito**

-¡Atacan a Pablo!-

**Gire mi cabeza hacia el, apenas podía pronunciar su nombre. Randall corrió hasta Laurence y lo embistió. Ellos habían comenzado a pelear, Laurence le había hecho una cortada superficial en la pierna a Randall hasta que los capas negras los separaron. Ellos tomaron a Laurence y lo pusieron contra el suelo. Randall se acerco hasta mí, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurre**

-Ey… amigo, ¿Qué… ibas a poner… en mi epitafio?-

-Calla idiota, no hables así…. No te vas a morir-

-(Tose)-

**Al toser unas gotas de sangre salieron de mi boca, susurrando aun mas despacio que antes le dije**

-Me… gustaría pensar eso…, oye… ¿Podrías...enseñarle a Dante... como se maneja la empresa?-

-¡No digas eso Pablo!-

-Je… me llamaste por mi nombre…-

**Randall ya no había podido aguantar las lágrimas, estaba llorando sentía como sus lágrimas corrían por mi espalda.**

-Ven Pablo, ponte de pie. Te llevare a la enfermería, ya veras que te pondrás bien-

-Ugh… se cuidadoso… mi estomago me duele-

**Randall me ayudo a ponerme de pie, apoyándome en su cuerpo caminaba tambaleándome. Laurence logro zafarse de mis chicos, se acerco corriendo hasta mi y mientras gritaba ''Si yo voy a caer, tu te iras conmigo'' me embistió haciéndome caer del Liberty. Cuando mis chicos quisieron agarrarme unos matones contratado por Laurence los detuvieron. Mientras caía hacia el agua dije en voz baja**

-Lo siento Dante… Carina, Liriam… creo que me iré primero… sean felices-

**Al caer en el río unos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, el momento en el que llegue a este mundo, el cumpleaños de Carina, cuando Fluttershy me baño a la fuerza, el momento en que Randall se metió a escondidas a mi tienda, Cuando Redheart cuidaba de mi en el hospital, La siesta que tome con Rainbow Dash, el re encuentro con Dante, Los momentos que tomaba te con Balo, Cuando observaba a los capas negras entrenar, y por ultimo… la declaración de Applejack.**

-Lo siento…niña… creo que no… podré darte mi… respuesta-

**Lo último que vieron los capas negras desde el Liberty fue como su capitán era arrastrado por las furiosas aguas del río**

**Laurence fue declarado culpable, gracias al testimonio de todos los capas negras que estaban en el Liberty esa noche. Se supo que el era 'R', acusado de muchos crímenes contra los derechos de los ponys. Fue exiliado en las lejanas tierras del norte. Donde casi nadie vivía, sus propiedades pasaron a ser parte de Pablo, pero como el desapareció esa noche en el río. Paso a ser de su hermano Dante.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**De verdad agradezco que hallan seguido el fanfic, solo falta un capitulo para que termine, falta el poner lo sucedió post-batalla, y daré por terminado esto.**_


	17. Capitulo 17, Fin

**/Primer mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**Las princesas encargaron a sus guardias que encontraran a Pablo, ya sea con vida o por lo menos su cadáver. Pero no hubo éxito alguno, ese río iba a desembocar al mar. Por lo cual su cuerpo debió de arrastrarlo las aguas hacia mar adentro. Con la muerte del rey Diamond Dogs el país cayó en una guerra civil. Por un lado los esclavos buscaban su libertad y por el otro el hijo del rey luchaba para impedírselas.**

**Applejack junto a las demás chicas han participado en la búsqueda, pero con cada día que pasa la esperanza de encontrarlo van desapareciendo.**

**/Segundo mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**La búsqueda continúa pero sin éxito, Dante en la desesperación de querer encontrar a su hermano, a hecho que los capas negras pegaran anuncios por todas las ciudades del país. Se daba una recompensa de cincuenta mil bits al que proporcionara información fiable para dar con el paradero de Pablo.**

**Muchas cartas y rumores han llegado a los oídos de Randall. Algunos dicen que lo vieron vagar por el río, otros dicen que aun esta en el lugar donde batallo contra el rey Diamond Dog, otros afirman que lo ayudaron a cruzar el mar hasta el otro continente afirmando que el les dijo ''Estoy buscando a mas humanos'', y otros que el esta liderando la revolución en las tierras de los Diamond Dogs.**

**A pesar de que esas cartas parecían ser ciertas, las descripciones que venían con ellas no eran la de Pablo, en una el sujeto era casi tan grande como un oso, o solía ser mas bajo que el, incluso las descripciones algunas veces solía ser la de una mujer. Pero ninguna era cierta.**

**En las tierras de los Diamond Dogs se estaba librando una sangrienta batalla por la revolución, los esclavos superaban a las tropas del rey en un número de diez a uno.**

**/Tercer mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**Al final Pablo fue dado por muerto. Se hizo un funeral en honor a el en la casa de los Capas negras. En ella estaban presentes su familia, los miembros de la hermandad, todos los trabajadores de la mina, también estaban Randall, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, fluttershy, el diseñador de Manehattan, derpy, Redheart, y otros habitantes del pueblo.**

**Todos dejaban una rosa frente a la foto de Pablo.**

**Al acercarse Dante golpeo con su puño la mesa donde estaba la foto, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y con mucha amargura dijo**

-¡Tonto!... debí de haberme quedado contigo… ¡Podría haber evitado que esto pasara! ¡Esto es mi culpa!-

**Liriam se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla mientras secaba gentilmente sus lágrimas.**

-No es culpa tuya Dante, el quiso que no estuvieras ahí. El te protegió-

-¡Ya lo se! Pero… es muy doloroso… incluso ahora no tenemos ni su cuerpo como para despedirnos como tiene que ser-

-Tranquilízate, a el no le gustaría verte así-

-(Suspiro) tienes razón, hermanito. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver crecer a tu sobrino-

**Las lágrimas y las despedidas duraron toda la tarde. Pero muy lejos de ahí la batalla aun continuaba en tierra de los Diamond Dogs, los gritos y el acero chocando retumbaba en las calles.**

**/Cuarto mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**Una placa en honor a Pablo fue colocada en la pared de la casa de los Capas negras, en ella estaban escritas las palabras que el le dijo a Randall mientras resistían la carga de los Diamond Dogs.**

'La valentía no significa el no tener miedo, si no el enfrentarlo y hacerlo tu mejor arma'

**Randall se encargaba de que los nuevos reclutas conocieran lo que el hizo, y que aprendieran el lema de la hermandad.**

**Dante se hizo cargo de la empresa Sapphire, con la ayuda de Randall la compañía continuo mejorando, pero el no deseaba nada de eso. Ese había sido el trabajo de su hermano, una nueva vida crecía dentro de Liriam. Dante iba a ser padre. A pesar de que le preocupaba que su hijo nunca conociera la tierra pero el pensamiento no duro mucho. Puesto que al fin tenia una familia propia.**

**/Quinto mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**La revolución en las tierras de los Diamond Dogs ya era un hecho, el hijo del rey había muerto durante un asalto nocturno hacia el castillo. Liderados por una misteriosa figura aullaron juntos a la luna, poco después de eso. El desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Randall se caso con una de las reclutas de la hermandad, ellos compraron una casa en el pueblo. Según el no podía dejar ese lugar, puesto que aun tenia que cumplir una vieja promesa que le hizo a su jefe.**

**Applejack a pesar de que sufrió durante mucho tiempo la perdida de Pablo, con el tiempo fue recuperándose. Ahora continúa trabajando en la granja de los Apple. Pero algunas noches suele pararse a contemplar la luna, recordándolo**

**/Sexto mes desde la batalla del puente/**

**Un diplomático que vino desde las tierras de los Diamond Dogs, ahora independizadas. Paro un momento en ponyville, al verlo pasar a Dante el se acerco corriendo y con un gran tono de sorpresa dijo**

-Así que aquí estabas, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados-

-¿Te conozco?-

-Espera… lo siento, no eras tu-

-¿Con quien me confundiste?-

-Bueno, te pareces muchos al 'Matareyes'-

-¿Y ese quien es?-

-Pues. Alguien de tu especie, el fue el que lidero la carga contra nuestro tiránico rey, el nos brindo la libertad que tanto ansiábamos-

-Vaya. ¿Y como era?-

-Pues, alto, con el pelo de color negro y muy largo, tenia una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo y una en el estomago-

-¡¿Dónde esta?-

-No…No lo se, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando termino la batalla. Poco después desapareció-

-Entiendo…, muchas gracias-

-No es nada, me disculpo por haberlo molestado-

**Carina había pasado la noche en la casa de Twilight junto a las demás chicas, todas la acompañaron a su casa.**

**Al entrar vieron que en un estante de vidrio estaba la armadura que uso Pablo la noche en la que murió, solo que esta estaba totalmente limpia. Colgada en la pared estaba el hacha.**

**Noto que la casa estaba mas desordenada de lo habitual, Dante tenia su propia casa por lo cual era muy poco probable que el halla estado aquí. No le dio mucha importancia, al subir la escalera noto que alguien se había duchado. Las pisadas iban hacia la habitación de su hermano, la cual no se había abierto desde su desaparición. Twilight se acerco a ella y le dijo**

-¿Carina, sucede algo?-

-No es nada…, simplemente que estaba recordando a Pablo-

-Deberías dejar de hacerlo, ¿No pensaste en re decorar su habitación?-

-Lo pensé muchas veces… pero siempre me eche para atrás, con la esperanza de que el volviera algún día-

-Mira, hagamos lo siguiente. Entremos y veamos como podemos pintarla, ¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien…-

**Al intentar abrir la habitación notaron que esta estaba con seguro. La única forma de cerrarla era desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

-Pero que… esta cerrada-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?-

-Tal vez… alguien entro-

-Bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Abriré la puerta con magia y entramos a ver quien esta ahí, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si-

**Silenciosamente Twilight quito el pestillo con magia, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura. Pablo había comprado cortinas las cuales eran muy gruesas, por lo cual cuando estas estaban cerrados era muy difícil que el sol iluminara la habitación. En la cama se vio como algo se movía, eso hizo que la sangre se le helara a Carina.**

**Applejack se acerco y le susurro**

-_Ve a abrir las cortinas, cuando tengamos una buena visibilidad lo sorprenderemos, ¿Esta bien?_-

-_Si_-

**Carina abrió las cortinas de la habitación y Applejack quito las sabanas de la cama rápidamente, eso hizo que la misteriosa sombra se espabilara, era un tipo que estaba vistiendo solo ropa interior, tenia el pelo largo de color negro, una barba un poco crecida, una cicatriz en el hombro y en el estomago. Mientras el se rascaba el mentón dijo**

-Hola chicas-

-No puede ser…-

-¿Her…mano?-

-¿Hum? ¿Sucede algo?-

**La misteriosa figura era Pablo. El llego al pueblo durante la noche, tal y como decían los rumores, el había estado en tierras Diamond Dogs ayudando a que consiguieran su revolución, su espalda lucia distintas cicatrices que obtuvo en lo que duro esa guerra.**

**Carina salto encima de el, lo abrazo fuertemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo miraba.**

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

**Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricie suavemente, levante mi mirada hacia las chicas, observe hacia Applejack y mientras le sonreía dije**

-Estoy en casa-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Bien, fin del fanfic. De verdad estoy súper agradecido a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. Dentro de poco tal vez comience un nuevo proyecto que quizás suba a deviant art o a la Web Fiction press. Muchas gracias por seguirme y nos vemos.**

**Respecto a la respuesta de Pablo hacia Applejack, les dejare que ustedes interpreten su sonrisa. ¿Qué creen que quiso decirle con eso?**


	18. Capitulo 18, Epilogo

**Apoyado contra una pared esperando a que ella llegara, observo reflexivamente la luna. Pensó en todo lo sucedido tras su caída del Liberty.**

**/Hace seis meses atrás/**

**Las furiosas aguas lo arrastraban, el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar ahogarse, no se resignaba a morir en ese lugar. Aun tenía mucho por lo que luchar, deseaba el volver a vivir esos momentos felices, deseaba el volver a ver las sonrisas de sus hermanos y amigos, pero sobre todo, deseaba el cumplir con su palabra. Aun tenia que darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba a su preciada amiga.**

**Chocando contra rocas e insultando al poderoso río que lo arrastraba en contra de su voluntad.**

**El sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, levanto la cabeza y vio a una unicornio de color marrón, su cabello color escarlata era iluminado por la luz lunar.**

**Estiro su mano hacia ella y movió sus labios, pero no salía palabra alguna de ellos.**

**El intentaba decir ''Ayúdame''.**

**Sintió como un calor impregnaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, al observar su brazo vio que este estaba rodeado por un aura de color escarlata. Volvió a mirar hacia la unicornio, su cuerno brillaba con gran fuerza, lo estaba ayudando. Una vez estuvo en tierra ya no pudo aguantarlo mas y se desmayo, la perdida de sangre que había estado sufriendo a causa de la apuñalada en su estomago lo había dejado muy débil.**

**Se despertó a causa de que los potentes rayos del sol que golpeaban su rostro, el cantar de los pajarillos lo estaba comenzando a irritar. De haberse sentido en perfecto estado, hubiese buscado un lugar mas tranquilo para dormir. Pero eso seria si se encontrara bien.**

**Abrió los ojos e inspecciono el lugar donde estaba, en su mente decía.**

_***Veamos… esto parece ser un bosque, al parecer la fogata se apago hace poco. Puesto que aun esta humeando, hmm… creo escuchar el río. Y creo… que tengo ganas de ir al baño***_

**Después de varios fallidos a la par de dolorosos intentos de ponerse de pie, se ayudo con un árbol cercano. Caminaba encorvado mientras ponía su mano en el lugar donde horas antes lo habían herido, noto que estaba cuidadosamente vendado. Camino hasta un lugar discreto y se dispuso a cumplir con el llamado de la naturaleza.**

**Mientras regaba el árbol vio como una cabeza salía detrás de este. Era otro humano, no parecía pasar los dieciocho años, llevaba una camisa de color verde, su cabello era corto de color marrón claro, sus ojos de color verde se clavaron en el. Con mucha alegría dijo**

-¡Al fin despertaste!, cuando Lisa te trajo estabas en muy mal estado-

-Eh… oye, ¿Quién eres?-

-Claro, me llamo Ken. ¿Qué haces ahí? Lisa dijo que necesitas descansar-

-Esto… tan solo escucha-

-¿Qué? Oh… lo siento, volveré después-

**Después de terminar de vaciar su vejiga camino hasta el lugar donde estaba la fogata que humeaba, ahí estaba Ken junto a la unicornio que lo había salvado del río.**

**El joven se levanto y con una voz muy amable dijo**

-Hola de nuevo, amigo… esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Pablo, ¿Ella es Lisa, cierto?-

-Así es-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-Oh, no te preocupes. No fue nada-

**Me senté en el suelo, Ken se apoyo en el árbol que estaba junto a mi. la unicornio se levanto y le dijo al chico de camisa verde**

-Ahora vuelvo querido, voy a buscar algo para que coma nuestro invitado-

-Esta bien Linda, no tardes. Debe de estar hambriento-

_***¿''Querido'' ''Linda'' puede ser que ellos...? ***_

**Mire a Ken mientras levantaba una ceja. Una vez Lisa se alejo de nosotros le pregunte**

-Oye… ¿Ella es cariñosa contigo, no?-

-Oh, eso. Ella siempre fue cariñosa, pero aun más desde que comenzamos nuestra relación-

-¿Su… relación? ¿Quieres decir desde que son amigos?-

-No, desde que somos pareja-

-¿Qué… dijiste?-

-Que ella y yo somos parejas, ya sabes. Enamorados, novios, medias naranjas-

-Lo siento. Creo haber escuchado mal, ¿Puedes repetirlo?-

-Dije que ella y yo somos pareja. ¿De casualidad no tienes agua en el oído?-

-No lo creo, simplemente quería confirmar lo que escuche-

-Ah, esta bien-

**Me levante de donde estaba y camine hasta el río, con mis manos levante un poco de agua y me lave el rostro, moje mi cabello y lo peine con los dedos. Observe el agua ahora calma, era realmente difícil de creer que fuera el mismo río donde anoche casi me ahogo.**

**Me recosté en una roca de gran tamaño, y cual camaleón me dispuse a tomar un poco de sol. El ruido de las tranquilas aguas y el cantar de los pájaros me relajaban, pensé en muchas cosas. Que abra sucedido después de la batalla, como estará Carina en este momento, pero un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza, el momento en el que Laurence me apuñalaba. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, sentía rabia, ese maldito estaba detrás de todos los atentados contra mí. Si lo tuviera en este momento enfrente de mí lo ahogaría en el río. Aun que verlo morir una vez no seria suficiente para pagar todo lo que ha hecho.**

**De entre los arbusto salio Lisa acompañada por Ken, en una canasta Traian manzanas. En silencio disfrute de la jugosa fruta sin apartar los ojos del tranquilo río.**

**Pase el resto del día ayudándolos a reparar su carromato. La noche llego y cuando Lisa se fue a dormir quede a solas con Ken, observe el fuego. Imaginándome que Laurence se estaba quemando en el.**

**Sentía una ira enfermiza hacia el, pero la voz de Ken me aparto de mis pensamientos.**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Qué?- **respondí sin apartar la vista del fuego**

-¿Me contaras por que tenias esa herida en el estomago cuando te encontramos?-

-No-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Solo un 'no'?-

-Créeme, no es una linda historia. Y lo último que quiero en este momento es el asustarte-

-¿Hablaras de ello en otro momento?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Todo depende como me lleve contigo- **le conteste en un tono mas calmado**

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- **Ken se encogió de hombros mientras me decía eso**

-Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya te habías tardado en preguntar desde cuando Lisa es mi novia-

-No te iba a preguntar eso-

-Oh…, pero aun así te lo contare, ¿Quieres?-

-No-

-¿Por favor?-

-No-

-¿Por fis?-

-(Suspiro) esta bien, pero solo omite las partes… mas fuertes, ¿Esta bien?-

-¿A que te refieres con partes 'fuertes'?- **Ken levanto una ceja mientras me miraba**

-Ya sabes… 'Esas partes'-

-No entiendo ¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes de lo que hablo, no lo voy a decir-

-¡Oh! Te refieres a 'esas partes'- **Dijo en un tono burlón, una sonrisa muy picara se grabo en su rostro**

-Omítelas o te prometo que te hare tragar una manzana a la fuerza, ¿Entendido?- **de la canasta que estaba junto a mi levante una manzana casi tan grande como mi puño**

-Si, si, lo prometo-

-Bien, ahora cuenta-

-Veras, ya hace mas de un año que llegue aquí. Estuve vagando por una ciudad de este país, no me preguntes cual es por que no recuerdo el nombre. La cosa es que pase mucha hambre, el encontrar algo de comida en los basureros era un verdadero milagro. Había noche en las que maldecía a la suerte que me trajo a este lugar, pero un día cuando no pude aguantar más el hambre, decidí robar una hogaza de pan. El propietario de la tienda me atrapo y me estuvo por entregar a los guardias, pero fue entonces cuando ella apareció. Sus gentiles ojos me miraron, y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Ella pago el pedazo de pan que había robado, poco después comencé a viajar con ella. Desde entonces hemos estado en muchas ciudades-** Contaba Ken mientras jugaba con el fuego de la fogata**

-¿Crees que ella sintió lastima de ti?- **Me recosté junto al fuego mientras mordía la manzana que había usado para amenazar a Ken**

-Supongo que si, ¿Por qué mas ayudaría a un completo extraño?- **Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del suelo**

-Mi historia es diferente a la tuya, pero eso no significa que sea mejor- **lance hacia los arbustos lo que había quedado de la manzana que estaba comiendo**

-Ahora tengo aun mas ganas de escucharla-

-Mira, tú me contaste tu historia, supongo que te debo la mía. Pero no te contare el por que de la herida, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, si, Ahora dímelo- **Ken se sentó junto a mi, tomo unos mechones de mi cabeza y jugaba con ellos**

**Le conté todo lo que había hecho desde que llegue a Equestria, por supuesto omití la parte de la batalla, y el por que había estado en el río.**

-Vaya, tengo que admitir que tu historia es mejor-

-Y que lo digas-

-Pero la mía es mas dramática, por lo cual yo gano- **Dijo mientras se reía en voz baja, en lo que duro mi historia el había estado jugando con mi cabello, por lo cual este ahora parecía un nido de pájaros.**

-(Suspiro) oye… ¿Viste como me dejaste mi cabello?, me va doler al desenredarlo-

-Lo siento, bueno que descanses Pablo. Lisa se va a preocupar si se despierta y no me ve ahí-

-Esta bien- **Me senté e intentaba desenredar mi cabello**

**Cuando sentí la puerta del carromato cerrarse, me levante y camine hacia el río. Me quite el pantalón y la ropa interior, me metí en las tranquilas aguas y me bañe en ellas. Limpie el lodo y la sangre que tenia en mi cuerpo, moje mi cabello y mientras estaba sentado en una roca totalmente desnudo intentaba desenredarlo, daba insultos en voz baja ante el dolor que sentía al desatar los nudos, una vez mi cabellera volvió a su estado normal, tome mi ropa y la lave en el río. Volví al campamento y las colgué cerca del fuego para que se secaran mas rápido, me senté junto a la fogata y mientras observaba la luna, caí dormido.**

**Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, por suerte nadie había salido del carromato aun, me puse mi ropa mientras reflexionaba que iba a hacer a continuación**

_***Tal vez deba encontrar una forma de volver a casa, quizás si camino río arriba encuentre algún punto de referencia para tomar el camino hacia ponyville… aun que creo que mejor continuo un tiempo mas con ellos, es muy raro el encontrarse con otro humano en este mundo. Tengo que cuidar de el***_

**Viaje con ellos durante unos dos meses, pero una noche mientras acampábamos en el límite de los territorios de los Diamond Dogs, me senté en una roca mientras observaba las montañas. Escuche rumores que se estaba librando una guerra civil en ese lugar, sabia que al fin los esclavos estaban luchando por su preciada libertad.**

**Ken se acerco a mí y mientras tocaba mi hombro dijo**

-Respeto mucho a esos esclavos, en este momento están luchando por un futuro mejor. ¿Es algo muy noble, no crees?-

-Y que lo digas, desearía ayudarlos de alguna forma-

-Pablo… ¿Acaso deseas estar ahí?-

-Siento que tengo un deber con ellos- **El remordimiento de haber matado a esos esclavos en el puente me estaba creando un nudo en la garganta**

-Entiendo, Si quieres ir. ¿Por qué no lo haces?-

-Por que tengo que cuidar de ti-

-¿Cuidar de mi?- **Ken soltó una descomunal carcajada**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Pablo, no soy un niño. Aparte tengo a Lisa, ella muchas veces ya me a salvado. Creo que mientras este con ella, nada malo me pasara. Si deseas irte, puedes hacerlo- **Ken puso su mano en mi hombro**

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Ajam, ahora vete tonto-

-Bien, escúchame. Si alguna vez Lisa o tu necesitan un lugar donde dormir, no duden en ir a mi casa en Ponyville, siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas- **Extendí mi mano hacia el, esperaba que me dará un apretón de mano**

-Claro, pero recuerda que tú nos invitaste-** Ken tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente**

-Esta bien, cuídate tonto- **Después de haber dicho eso corrí por el camino que llevaba hacia el interior del territorio de los Diamond Dogs**.

**Viaje de pueblo en pueblo, convenciéndolos para que lucharan por su libertad. Al principio fue muy difícil el hablar con ellos, puesto que algunos los que estuvieron en la batalla del puente me reconocieron.**

**Pero esas dudas se despejaron al verme luchar con ellos. Pase tres meses luchando junto a los Diamond Dogs, el día de la batalla final llego. Las tropas que estaban bajo mi mando superaban los quinientos soldados.**

**Refugiados en los bosques, esperábamos a que se abrieran las puertas de la ciudad para entrar.**

**Los esclavos llevaban muy poca protección, alguna de ellas habían sido saqueadas de los difuntos cuerpos de las tropas del rey de ese país. En sus espaldas llevaban escudos improvisados, hechos con tablas de madera. Muchos de ellos iban a luchar con las manos desnudas, puesto que no tenían armas.**

**En mi espalda llevaba un escudo oblongo de madera, y en mi mano estaba sosteniendo un hacha de leñador.**

**Las puertas se abrieron y una flecha incendiada voló por encima de la muralla, esa era la señal. Me puse de pie, con el hacha apunte hacia la puerta y grite**

-¡Su libertad se decidirá esta noche, si realmente la desean, luchen por ella! ¡Carguen contra la ciudad del enemigo, yo estaré junto a ustedes!-

**Todos dieron un poderoso grito y corrimos hacia la ciudad, la batalla se desencadeno en las calles, esquivando a los guardias y matando a otros. Vi que cada vez estábamos más cerca del castillo del rey.**

**Los esclavos corrían, trepaban e incluso saltaban por los techos con tal de llegar con rapidez hacia el palacio.**

**Cuando estuvimos frente al castillo vi que en sus murallas nos esperaban los arqueros reales, apenas nos vieron todos dispararon sus flechas a la misma vez contra nosotros.**

**Puse mi escudo sobre mi cabeza y grite**

**-¡Protéjanse, utilicen los escudos! ¡Traigan el ariete!-**

**Las puertas estaban cerradas, y de seguro del otro lado de esta nos esperaban la ultima defensa del rey.**

**Detrás de mi vi que Traian el tronco de un árbol, era sujetado por unos seis Diamond Dogs, mientras que otros seis Traian grandes planchas de metal para cuidarlos de las descargas de flechas.**

-¡Tiren abajo esa puerta!-

-¡Whoa!-

**Golpearon la puerta con fuerza, pero no paso nada**

-¡Otra vez!-

**Golpearon de nuevo pero el mismo resultado**

-¡Continúen, no se den por vencidos!-

**Una y otra vez la puerta era golpeada por el tronco de madera, el desgaste en esta ya era evidente, a los arqueros ya se les había acabado los proyectiles. El ruido de la puerta destruyéndose llamo mi atención, levante mi mirada hacia un gran ventanal, y ahí lo vi a el. El actual rey de los Diamond Dogs, hijo del maldito que mate aquella noche.**

**Lo apunte con mi hacha y mientras sonreía grite**

-¡Voy a por ti!-

**Entre corriendo a la sala del castillo donde vi que otra batalla se estaba desencadenando, pero no tardo mucho hasta que los guardias fueron superados por la gran cantidad de esclavos. Corrí por las escaleras mientra golpeaba con el hacha a los guardias que intentaban detenerme.**

**Al final de la escalera vi una gran puerta, adornada con joyas las cuales formaban la cabeza de un lobo.**

_***Aquí es***_

**Empuje la puerta y esta se abrió, dentro me esperaban tres guardias, llevaban un pequeño escudo circular y unas espadas curvas detrás de ellos estaba el hijo del rey, mirándome con el rostro lleno de ira.**

**Los guardias se abalanzaron contra mi, al que estuvo mas cerca lo golpee en el rostro con el escudo haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, el que estaba próximo le clave el hacha en la clavícula mi arma se quedo atascada ahí, tome del suelo la espada y apunte al guardia que quedaba de pie. Este soltó sus cosas y salio corriendo de la habitación.**

**El que estaba en el suelo se estaba poniendo de pie, camine hacia el y apoye la punta de la espada en su garganta, lo mire a los ojos y dije**

-Tienes dos opciones, puedes irte o puedes morir aquí, ¿Qué decides?-

-Quiero… irme-

-Entonces ponte de pie y escapa, antes de que lleguen los demás-

**Vi como el último guardia escapaba, quede a solas con el actual rey. Corrí hacia el y lo tome del cuello, lo arrastre contra una de las ventanas y mientras lo apoyaba contra ella dije**

-Observa ahí abajo, haz presionado tanto a tu pueblo que ellos ahora buscan su libertad-

-¡Ellos no se merecen tal cosa! ¡No pueden gobernarse por si solos! ¡Son salvajes, bárbaros que lo único que saben es picar la piedra para buscar joyas!-

-Te equivocas, ellos son capaces de gobernarse por si solos. Solo que la codicia no te deja ver-

-¡Ellos son esclavos!-

-¡Ya no lo son!-

-¡Si me matas todo este país se vendrá abajo, yo soy el ultimo que lleva la sangre de reyes!-

-Me parece perfecto-

**Me acerque a su oreja y le dije**

-Revolución-

**Después de eso lo empuje contra la ventana, esta se rompió haciéndolo caer. Lo último que escuche fue como su cuerpo impactaba contra el suelo, me acerque a la ventana y vi hacia abajo, los esclavos formaron un círculo alrededor del difunto rey.**

**Los que estaban luchando abajo se acercaron corriendo a mi, y con gran exaltación uno dijo**

-¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡¿Ahora que hacemos, mi señor?-

-Oye… mira la luna-

-¿La luna?-

**Levante mi cabeza hacia ella y sentí como su luz llenaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sin apartar la vista de ella dije**

-¿Esta como para aullarle, no crees?-

-¿Au…llarle?-

**Solté un agudo grito mientras la observaba, poco a poco los demás dieron un aullido. Una vez deje de gritar, me acerque al tipo que estaba a junto a mi y dije**

-Confío en que ustedes podrán construir un buen país, uno justo. Mi deber hacia ustedes acabo aquí, ahora depende de ustedes el forjar su camino-

-Pero… ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?-

-Estoy muy cansado… quiero irme a casa-

-¿A… casa?-

**Camine hacia fuera, los Diamond Dogs se quitaban de mi camino, formando un sendero por donde sea que fuera a pasar. Camine fuera de la ciudad y me perdí en el bosque.**

**Desde entonces estuve buscando el camino que llevara hacia ponyville, pase por el puente donde se había librado la batalla, tarde meses en encontrar el camino hacia mi hogar.**

**Una vez llegue, trepe por la ventana de mi habitación y entre, me sentía feliz de estar una vez mas en casa. Camine a la cocina y me prepare algo de comer, después de eso me di una ducha y entre a mi habitación, la cerré con llave y me acosté en mi cama, feliz de tener ropa limpia una vez mas.**

**/Tiempo actual/**

_***Han pasado muchas cosas***_

**Ella al fin había llegado, con una voz entre cortada dijo**

-Lo siento… ¿Te hice esperar?-

-No te preocupes, vamos- **Tome el sombrero de su cabeza y me lo puse**

-Oye… eso es mío-

-Tranquila te lo devolveré, por ahora vamos al restaurante-

-Esta bien-

-Y recuerda, esto es solo una cita de prueba. Todavía no estoy seguro si vamos a ser pareja, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, si. Ahora camina-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, para aquellos que querian un epilogo, aqui se los dejo. Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos**_


	19. La carta

**Sentado en las ramas nevadas de un árbol, estaba Pablo escribiendo una carta. Las risas de los niños y las charlas de los habitantes del pueblo llegaban hasta sus oídos.**

**Cerca de el se escucho un**

-¡Hola jefe!-

-¡Randall!- **Lo saludo mientras levantaba su mano**

**Su fiel amigo estaba tomando un descanso junto a su esposa, esta tranquilidad era realmente hermosa. Termino de escribir en el papel y antes de que pudiera ir hasta su oficina en la casa de los capas negras, escucho a Rainbow Dash junto a Fluttershy que le decían ''Corre''.**

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viene tanto alboroto?-

-¡Applejack se entero de que dormiste con nosotras!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ella sabe que pasaste la noche con Fluttershy y que tomaste una siesta conmigo!- **Dash se puso los cascos en la cabeza mientras hablaba desesperadamente**

-Pero… ¿Cómo se entero?-

-¡Fue Pinkie, ella le contó!-

-Oh vamos… pero ¿Cómo supo lo de Fluttershy?-

-Bueno… tal vez… yo le conté- **Dijo Fluttershy casi como si susurrara**

-¡Espera, si ella sabe lo que hice me va a matar! ¡¿En donde esta ahora?-

-¡Ella venia justo detrás de nos…!-

-¡PABLO!- **El grito de Applejack hizo que todos en el pueblo desviaran su mirada hasta ella.**

**Todos mis vellos se erizaron, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Un miedo aun peor del que sentí cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme en el río, me invadió por completo**

**A lo lejos vi que Applejack se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, mientras gritaba mi nombre. Salte del árbol, haciendo caer la carta que había estado escribiendo. Corrí por el pueblo mientras le decía a las chicas**

-¡Hagan algo para ayudarme, no me dejen así!-

-¡Lo siento Pablo, pero esto es asunto tuyo!-** Apenas dijo eso, Dash desapareció a gran velocidad entre las nubes**

-¡Fluttershy, tu me ayudaras! ¿Cierto?-

-Hum, lo siento… creo que mis animalitos me necesitan- **Fluttershy desapareció también entre las nubes**

-¡Son malvadas, yo confiaba en ustedes!-

**Detrás de mi escuche a Applejack gritar aun con mas furia mi nombre, esa fue suficiente razón para correr lo mas rápido que podía.**

-¡Es mentira lo que te hayan dicho Applejack, yo no hice nada!-

-¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¡Que alguien me ayude!-

**Cerca de mi vi a Big Mac, me subí a su espalda y le dije**

-¡Por favor Big Mac ayúdame, Tu hermana me quiere despedazar sin razón alguna! ¡No me dejes así!-

-Esta bien-

-¡Paaaablooo!-

-¡Corre Big Mac, corre!-

**Escape del pueblo subido a la espalda de Big Mac, mientras que Applejack nos perseguía. Subimos al Liberty donde me caí de la espalda de Big Mac y estando en el suelo di la orden de que despegaran, exhaustos nos quedamos acostados en la cubierta de la nave, con mucho esfuerzo me levante y me apoye en la baranda del Liberty, observe hacia abajo y vi que Applejack estaba hecha una fiera total. Trague un poco de saliva y dije**

-Oye Big Mac… no creo que sea seguro bajar por el momento, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco-

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo en Manehattan?-

-Suena bien-

-¡Pier, pon rumbo a Manehattan!-

-¡Si capitán!-

**En el árbol donde Pablo había estado escribiendo la carta, esta había sido enterrada bajo la nieve.**

**Randall paso cerca de ahí y por pura casualidad la encontró, en ella decía**

**Buscamos nuevos reclutas para la hermandad de los capas negras. Si estas interesado en unirte ven a Ponyville, en ese pueblo esta nuestra casa principal. Recibirás tres comidas al día, entrenamiento y una calida cama donde dormir, trabajaras ayudando a los demás cumpliendo sus pedidos y misiones.**

**Recuerda, tan solo tienes que venir, pasaras por unas series de pruebas y si demuestras que tienes las habilidades para unirte a la hermandad, estarás dentro.**

**Pablo**

**Randall guardo la carta en su bolsillo y camino hacia la casa de la hermandad mientras tarareaba una canción navideña.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Dentro de poco comenzare la segunda parte de este Fanfic, y me gusta que los demás participen, pueden enviarme un M.P con las características de un personaje hecho por ustedes, si veo que podría ser un personaje que pueda aportar algo a la historia. Lo agregare, pero responderé a todo los M.P.**_

_**Por favor, no lo dejen en la caja de Reviews, eso es todo. Nos vemos cuando empiece mi nuevo proyecto.**_


End file.
